Camping With The Digimon
by DeathDragon66
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief brought from the Digimon. ^_^;;;
1. The Joy of Camping

Camping With The Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Digimon belongs under the names of Toei and the other big companies.  
  
Author's Note: Another story, another comedy, another laugh . . . And another crazy adventure. What more is there to it? Dedicated to the great summer break I'm about to endure. Yay!!! Well enjoy the show! :)  
  
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief of brought from the Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Joy of Camping  
  
"Are we there yet?" Armadillomon shouted over.  
  
"No," Beelzemon replied.  
  
" . . . Are we there any closer yet?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"What about now?" Veemon wondered.  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?" MarineAngemon copied.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that all you can say, Beelzemon?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"No," Beelzemon answered. "I can also say . . . SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU OR I'M TURNING THIS BUS AROUND AND DRIVING RIGHT BACK HOME AND WE CAN ALL JUST ROAST MARSHMALLOWS OVER THE KITCHEN STOVE!!!!!!"  
  
That got everyone to become silent with a reply from all of them. "Sorry . . ."  
  
Beelzemon smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "Much better . . ."  
  
On a white bus traveling along the freeway in the middle of nowhere except trees, our young and adventurous Digimon are going on a camping trip. They got all their food supplies (mainly of Guilmon Bread, courtesy of Guilmon of course), canteen drinks, tents, sleeping bags, ice boxes, compasses, and most important of all (to Beelzemon), a new caliber shotgun with a polished wooden hilt bearing the carving of the gun's name, 'Old Betsy'.  
  
"Beelzemon, how much longer?" Cyberdramon asked. "You know that I hate traveling by human made vehicles. It makes me queasy."  
  
"Then why didn't you fly your way here?" Beelzemon asked.  
  
"Veemon put a bet on me saying if I do puke on bus, he gets ten Guilmon Bread from Guilmon and I want to prove him wrong!" Cyberdramon answered.  
  
"Fine. Stupid dragon . . . We'll be there in about five more minutes and then you can puke outside instead of in the bus," Beelzemon replied. "At least that wasn't part of the bet if you puked outside rather than inside the bus."  
  
"Thank you!" Cyberdramon replied, holding his stomach at the same time too. "Oooh, those chili dogs don't agree at the moment . . ."  
  
"Why did I have to be the driver?" Beelzemon sighed.  
  
In the back, Veemon was talking to Armadillomon. "Hey, ten yens that I can shoot this spitball right to the back of Renamon's head without her knowing I did it."  
  
"Deal," Armadillomon said.  
  
Veemon took out his straw, a wad of paper and soaked it in his saliva. He crumpled it into a ball, loaded it, and aimed. Then he inhaled and shot the spitball. It was just right about to hit her behind the head when suddenly . . .  
  
"SWAP!!"  
  
"Veemon, I'll expect you to hide somewhere at the campsite when we get off this bus before I hurt you . . ." Renamon called out, catching the spitball in her hand. "Understood?"  
  
Veemon shook his head, looking stunned. " . . . Yes ma'am."  
  
She turned around and wiped the spitball off and on to Hawkmon's blanket that was covering the sleeping bird. "Eww . . . Why can't Digimon act their own ages?"  
  
Armadillomon sniggered. "Haha, busted. Pay up now . . ."  
  
"You didn't really expect me to pay you, did you?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Well, yeah of course!" Armadillomon replied.  
  
"But I don't have any money," Veemon answered. "But I could always write you an I.O.U. letter."  
  
Armadillomon put his curled up paw into the palm of his paw. "Veemon . . . You better find a better hiding spot now because Renamon isn't going to be the only one after you . . ."  
  
Veemon gulped, suddenly feeling the urge to jump out of the window of the bus.  
  
Soon, five minutes passed and Beelzemon screeched to a halt on the bus' brakes. "Alright! Everybody off the bus! Off the bus! Off the bus now! Scoot!! Scram!! Vamoose!! Shoo!!"  
  
Everyone shuffled and filed out of the bus quickly with their backpacks. Then they took a look at the campsite. It was a large pine acre with trees, a lodge, and a lake behind it. Simple and satisfied, the group gave a hoot and headed to their spot where they would set up their tent.  
  
Guilmon ran past Patamon and stuck a small flag there. "My place!"  
  
Patamon whined. "Awww."  
  
Guilmon then saw another area of land next to his where Patamon_F (the one from the Frontier/ Season 4) was about to reside to but Guilmon stuck another flag there. "Oops! Sorry! My area!"  
  
Beelzemon walked over to Guilmon. "Guilmon, what are you doing? At least share the area. It's not all yours, ya know?"  
  
"I know but I'm making something special and I need a lot of area to make it!" Guilmon said excitedly. "Beelzemon, did you open the back of the bus with the rest of the luggage?"  
  
"Yes and-"  
  
"Thank you!" Guilmon mad dashed toward the bus to get the rest of his stuff, sticking more flags before he left.  
  
"That was odd . . ." Patamon said.  
  
"Guilmon gone nuts," Patamon_F added.  
  
"That bread-eating lizard stuck a flag stake right into my boot!" Beelzemon shouted, with the flag sticking out of his foot. "Okay, nice and easy . . ." He attempted to pull it out of his foot painlessly. "Aaaaarrrrggghhhh . . . OUCH!! GAH!! Oh man that smarts!! Oi, I need to bandage up my foot. Where's the first aid kit anyway?"  
  
Renamon was standing up in the trees and surveying the other Digimon set up their tents. She'd already set up hers swiftly and nicely as she now had extra time. She could even see from high above in the trees Veemon and Hawkmon having a sword duel with sticks instead of setting their tent. Which reminds her to hunt Veemon down for that spitball in the head . . .  
  
"Hey Renamon!"  
  
Renamon snapped out of her deep thinking and looked down to the source of the voice of Cyberdramon.  
  
"Do you see the other bus coming?" Cyberdramon shouted from above.  
  
Renamon took a survey of the plains. "No, they're not here yet."  
  
Cyberdramon sighed. "Strange. Their bus was right behind us the last time I saw it. About ten miles down the road."  
  
"They're probably on their way of course," Renamon replied. "They'll be here. Rika is the only one who knows how to tell good ghost stories around the camp fire."  
  
"Hehe, I could too," Cyberdramon replied, with a glint of something evil under that hard mask of his. "Well I do hope Ryo and the others get here soon. I'm starting to worry . . ."  
  
"Must be a small traffic jam or something," Renamon suggested, as she went back to watching Veemon pretend to play dead with Hawkmon's stick under his arm as an impression of being stabbed.  
  
"Ohhh, you got me!" she heard Veemon said.  
  
"Veemon, stop playing dead and pay my ten yen on that bet on the bus already!" Armadillomon wailed over from his half-made tent.  
  
Meanwhile in a very "small" traffic jam . . . The whole freeway was jammed pack to the bumpers of cars! Miles after cars and more cars lined along the road waiting to get through. This must be the longest traffic jam ever in history next to the world record or something.  
  
"How much have we moved so far?" Kazu asked.  
  
Davis sighed, driving behind the wheel of the bus (even though he's under the illegal age but of course, celebrities can get away from anything . . .). "Do you count moving an inch per hours is fine with you?"  
  
"Dammit I should drive," Kazu replied. "Then we can get moving really fast!"  
  
"Kazu, you're just going to crash us right into that Corvet in front of us," Takato answered.  
  
"Ooh! A Corvet?! Where?!" Kazu immediately jumped out of his seat to see the Corvet.  
  
"Sit down, Goggle-head's friend," Rika said mockingly as she pulled him back down into his seat.  
  
"Fine, fine . . ." Kazu sighed. "I hate this quietness. Practically half of us on the bus are asleep!"  
  
"Don't disturb them!" Davis warned. "If Yolei wakes up in the wrong way, she'll start acting like an old dude who hasn't got his morning coffee . . . Oh wait, more like a bear who hasn't gotten his honey in the morning."  
  
"What? That awful?" Kazu asked.  
  
Davis nodded. "REALLY awful."  
  
Everyone except Kazu, Takato, Davis, and Rika were awake as the others rest on the way to the campsite but there was an exception for another little person to be still awake.  
  
Tommy sat and was playing on his Gameboy as a 18-wheeler truck came up, side-by-side to the bus. Tommy noticed it and waved at the driver and signaled something. The truck driver at first didn't understand but then realized what the child wanted. He grabbed a long dangling rope inside the truck that was connected to the roof of the truck and got a good grip of it to do his best as he-  
  
"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone nearly jumped out of their seat from their slumber or either got a heart attack or panic attack but the worst was yet to come . . .  
  
Suddenly the bear woke up.  
  
"DAVIS!!!"  
  
"Aw shit! Yolei's awake!" Davis screamed. "It's not my fault the truck driver honked!! Yolei!!! Agh!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Poor Davis. Hehe, it was a short and brief chapter but soon to have more updated real soon. Well I got to go write more so see you later and remember, please recycle and review. 


	2. The Joy of Camping With Your DigiFriends

Camping With The Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: Toei owns Digimon. I just own this piece of lint in my hand. ^_^;;;  
  
Author's Note: Well it's another chapter of going camping. I also predict this might be longer than three chapters so . . . yeah. More reading for you then!  
  
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief of brought from the Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Joy of Camping With Your Digi-Friends  
  
"Cowabunga!!"  
  
"SPLASH!!"  
  
A little blue Digimon had just jumped off from a tree branch and into the watery depths of the camp's lake. Veemon's little head popped up from under the water and spitted water out like a fountain. "I wanna do that again!"  
  
"Cannon Ball!!"  
  
"SPLISH!! SPLASH!!"  
  
Armadillomon emerged and spitted water too. "Now that's even more fun!"  
  
"Aww, Come on Guardromon! You've never swam before?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"No I never saw that I needed to have a purpose to swim before," Guardromon answered.  
  
"So you've never tried to go and swim?" Gatomon asked once again.  
  
" . . . Does sitting in Kazu's backyard with the sprinkler splashing on you counts as swimming?" Guardromon wondered.  
  
Gatomon slapped her paw on her forehead. "*sigh* Fine, I'll just have to teach you. Even I, a cat, can swim."  
  
"No wonder the other cats in the neighborhood don't play with you," Guardromon implied.  
  
"Hawkmon, come on and hurry up and dive already!" Veemon shouted up to the tree where Hawkmon stood.  
  
"Coming, coming. Just don't rush me," Hawkmon replied as he was about to prepare his graceful dive like a swan. "Now, stand back and watch."  
  
Hawkmon took a few steps back on the branch and start running toward the edge and took a great leap.  
  
Veemon suddenly shouted, "Oh-no, Hawkmon! There's a gator in the water!!"  
  
"Hmm? Agh!!" Hawkmon suddenly broke out from his diving position in midair and instead of a graceful dive, it suddenly became a-  
  
"SPLOSH!!"  
  
"Oooooh, that gotta hurt . . ." Armadillomon commented.  
  
"Belly flop!! Ha! Armadillomon, now you owe me ten yens!" Veemon grinned. "Oh yeah, Hawkmon, sorry that was my mistake. It was a log."  
  
From the gurgles of pain in the water Hawkmon was in, he answered, "You did that on purpose . . . *gurgle*."  
  
Armadillomon grumbled and dug out ten yens to give to Veemon. "There you go."  
  
"Great! Thanks!" Veemon then gave the money back to Armadillomon. "Here."  
  
"What for?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"I paid you back on that bet," Veemon smiled happily.  
  
-_-;;; Armadillomon had a flat expression on his face. "Cheap little blue bastard."  
  
"Ah-ah-ah, Armadillomon. No profanity please," Veemon warned.  
  
"Well that pretty much cuts most of my speaking time," Armadillomon sighed. "Especially if it was Beelzemon's."  
  
"Hey, where is Beelzemon?" Veemon wondered.  
  
Hawkmon dragged himself on shore as he ruffled his feathers from the water. "Well! I'm going to go grab myself a towel! That's enough swimming for me with a bunch of lunatics like you!"  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Hawkmon," Veemon giggled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, this is great. Hunting for games the first day of summer," Beelzemon sighed. "Patamon! Patamon_F!! Nehmon!!! Get your hides over here now!!"  
  
Patamon and Patamon_F were sled dogs to a large backpack dragging behind them by a rope as Nehmon just sat on the backpack with a thin tree branch in his hand. "Mush! Mush!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Nehmon, now go easy on the bat-pigs, alright?" Beelzemon confirmed.  
  
"Yes sir!" Nehmon said obediently as he then gave a final swat to the Patamons with the whip cracking against their behinds.  
  
"Yeow!!"  
  
"I said easy on them, alright? Sheesh," Beelzemon replied as he pulled out his 'Old Betsy' rifle from his back. "Okay, now be very quiet. I'm going to try to go over there to find a deer or something."  
  
"Hey who knows, maybe we'll even run into Bigfoot," Patamon_F thought of.  
  
"Or a bear," Nehmon suggested, being obsessive with the tree branch whip as he gave another swat at the Patamon.  
  
"Yow!! No, be reasonable," Patamon replied. "Bigfoot lives in the United States and there's no bears in this area of Japan."  
  
"Well good luck, Beelzemon!! We'll be sitting right here waiting for you," Nehmon shouted over.  
  
"Ha! Luck? Who the hell needs luck?" Beelzemon cackled. "Stupid mons like a Sukamon needs luck."  
  
"Well then, good luck!!" Patamon_F grinned. ^_^  
  
"Well I- What the-?! Hey!!!" Beelzemon screamed from far away.  
  
"Hehehehehe . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Guilmon busily hurried from one side of the camp to another trying to forge for wood and putting it in a pile on his area of the camp site. He then quickly got a fire going in three different areas. Guilmon sighed in satisfaction of his work as he went to get supplies from his backpack and luggage.  
  
"Okay, now for the pots, pans, and trays!" Guilmon smiled as he raided through his backpack for the stuff.  
  
Terriermon, Lopmon, Calumon, and MarineAngemon all watched the red lizard run around in preparation of this assortment.  
  
"Ummm, what's he doing?" MarineAngemon wondered.  
  
"Beats me. Who knows what runs through that bread-snarling dinosaur," Terriermon replied.  
  
"He did bring awfully a lot of stuff, huh?" Lopmon nodded.  
  
"Hmm, a fire, a tray, flour, peanut butter, yeast . . . ?" Calumon counted off. "Hmm, even though I don't know what it is, it smells pretty good."  
  
"That's because Hawkmon just accidentally stepped into Guilmon's fire," Terriermon pointed out.  
  
"Yow! Ooh, hot!! Agh! Call 911 please!! Hot foot! Hot foot!" Hawkmon screamed as he ran.  
  
"I guess Guilmon should put a barrier around that fire," Lopmon suggested.  
  
"Poor Hawkmon," MarineAngemon sympathized.  
  
"Mmmmm, fried chicken, yummy!" Calumon giggled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
'You know we're not even at the campgrounds and already you're hurt," Kouichi sighed, helping Davis get a bandage on his head.  
  
"Told you Yolei acts like a bear when she wakes," Davis replied.  
  
"Well if you didn't call her one and maybe if you did face a real bear when we get there, then you'd probably get less bandages wrapped around you," Zoe sighed.  
  
"Hey Davis, doing okay back there?" Yolei asked from the driver's seat, now driving since Davis was out of commission.  
  
Davis just gave a thumb up before wincing, remembering Yolei breaking his fingers too.  
  
Kazu, Kenta, and Takato all sat in this one row on the bus and Kazu just happened to be sitting next to a window, when a blue Volkswagen Beetle car drove by.  
  
Kazu grinned and turned to Kenta, as he shouted, "Punch buggy blue!" and punching Kenta right in the shoulders.  
  
"Ow!! Kazu!" Kenta shouted back.  
  
"I saw a buggy," Kazu grinned.  
  
Kenta looked out the window too. "Oh, well then, punch buggy red!!"  
  
"Ow!! Hey, there's no punch buggy out there!" Kazu retorted as he punched back Kenta in the arm.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"POW!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"SMACK!!"  
  
Ow!"  
  
"SMASH!!"  
  
Ow!!"  
  
"SPLAT!!"  
  
Takato just sighed as he saw the two of them punched each other right in the arm, shoulders, chest, and then the face. "Zoe. Kouichi. Can you bring the bandages here? Kazu and Kenta are going to need one . . . Oh wait, make that a bunch of bandages."  
  
The reason why Takato said a 'bunch of bandages' was because the bus now just passed by a whole parking lot of Volkswagen that were for sale ranging from the color of olive green to maroon . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
They all grew tired of swimming and decided to start making the fire since nightfall was coming.  
  
Veemon was now busily trying to make a fire going by rubbing two sticks together over a pile of dry wood in the pit. He was furious and tried to rush into getting this fire going. "Work! Work! Work already!!"  
  
Armadillomon was trying to create a fire spark by smashing two rocks together over the pit. "Ah, no use. We need to get a fire going quickly to warm up."  
  
Gatomon sighed. "It's hopeless. Guilmon could start a fire but he's too busy making whatever he's making."  
  
Hawkmon offered to help. "Here I'll commemorate to help in making the fire too." He turned away and started getting a piece of stone to rub.  
  
Gatomon suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Veemon, Armadillomon, rub the sticks and stones together at the same time over the pit and maybe there'll be more heat to actually start it."  
  
"Great idea," Veemon replied. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," Armadillomon replied as he got his stones.  
  
Both of them at the same time took their sticks and stones and scratched, rubbed, and smashed it together as a spark of fire had suddenly started. "Yay!!"  
  
With the dry wood and dried leaves in there, the fire grew and burned quicker than they expected as it jumped and suddenly . . . "Uh-oh," Veemon noticed. . . . It had caught fire on to Hakwmon's tail feathers.  
  
"Ah-ha, I found a pair of stones I can use to spark together," Hawkmon answered. "Oh, you've gotten a fire going. Good. *sniff* *sniff* Funny, I smell something roasting and it's not Guilmon's cooking."  
  
"Ummm, Hawkmon . . ." Armadillomon tried to say.  
  
"Not now Armadillomon. I'm trying to figure out what that smell is," Hawkmon wondered. "Hmm, I smelled this once before when Yolei's mother was cooking . . ."  
  
He turned around and screamed as he jumped sky-high into the air. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! This is the second time I got burned!!!"  
  
" . . . Yummy, fried chicken," Veemon grinned.  
  
Gatomon shook her head. "This is defiantly not Hawkmon's vacation."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"How much longer?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe an hour or so . . ." Yolei sighed. "Davis, have you got the map?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm reading it," Davis replied, flipping and turning the large map the right way. "Alright, turn left on the next exit and then we should be there."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Davis, are you reading the map right?" Kari asked.  
  
Davis looked furious by this sort of question. "Kari, I just happen to be VERY good at reading maps! My dad always wanted me to read the map whenever we go traveling."  
  
"Alright, alright, but I just have a bad feeling about this . . ." Kari sighed. "Especially if I start to sneeze. Achoo!"  
  
Uh-oh, I guess something bad IS going to happen to them . . . (Let just wait till the next chapter to see what will happen . . . Hehehehehe )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Patamon and Patamon_F were picking wild berries on the bushes while Nehmon watched over them. "Okay, you two go pick some berries. Guilmon would probably like them."  
  
"Is this berry good?" Patamon_F asked.  
  
"No, it got white mold on it," Patamon answered.  
  
"Oops, I ate one of them before," he answered.  
  
While they were picking berries, Beelzemon was hunting with 'Old Betsy'.  
  
"Hmm, bear tracks," Beelzemon noticed on the ground.  
  
He followed slowly of the bear tracks, turning from trees, bushes, and stones until he was lead to a cave. "Hmmm, a cave. Hehe, I'll trap that bear in there!"  
  
Beelzemon may not see the big picture to this as entered into the cave where the bear resides to . . .  
  
"Hmmm, I need a match," Beelzemon thought. "It's too damn dark in here."  
  
He struck a match as it illuminated the cave of light. "Ah, much . . . What the?"  
  
He expected the biggest and largest bear with sharp fangs and powerful claws to be at the end of this cave but what he found were . . .  
  
"Cute. Two teddy bears sleeping," Beelzemon snorted.  
  
He picked up one of the cubs by the scruff of it's neck and held him. "Scrawny little tyke, ain't ya? Huh?"  
  
The little bear tried swatting Beelzemon but it only made itself twirl in the air from the scruff of it's neck in Beelzemon's finger. "Hahaha! Stupid little bear. You think you can actually hurt me?! Me?! A Mega level demon that kick ass with it's double barrel guns who everyone fears?!?! HA!!"  
  
He continued to teased the cub until he felt a tap on his shoulders and turned around. "Huh?"  
  
A large, hairy, fanged, clawed, snarling, bear reared up on its hind legs, standing as tall as to the roof of the cave with eyes of anger as it gave a tremendous and terrifying roar. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Beelzemon then dropped the bear and his Old Betsy rifle and turned white. Then letting out a blood-shattering scream throughout the whole entire forest.  
  
The Nehmon and the Patamons all heard it. "Uh-oh. I think he found Bigfoot."  
  
"No, I think that was a bear," Patamon_F replied.  
  
"Should we go help him or call for help?" Patamon asked.  
  
" . . . How about we just pretend we never heard that roar and return to camp?" Nehmon asked.  
  
"Good idea," the two Patamons said in unison as the three of them left.  
  
"Better be a coward than a hero in some creature's belly as I always say," Nehmon thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, that's the end of chapter two so onward to chapter three . . . coming out soon maybe tomorrow or so, hehehehe. No wait, make that in a week or less . . . ^_^;;; 


	3. The Joy of Camping Around the Campfire

Camping With The Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: Toei owns Digimon. G'night . . . (That's all I have to say since I'm up late and writing this story . . .)  
  
Author's Note: I'm back (after taking a vacation break in California for a week with my dad) and here's another chapter of mischief and mayhem. (Gawd my brain wants to shut down, although my eyes are wide awake)  
  
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief of brought from the Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: The Joy of Camping Around the Campfire  
  
"God must hate me or something," Beelzemon mumbled.  
  
He had just barely, and I mean BARELY escaped from the claws of an angry mother bear. After being clawed, mauled, and slobbered by her, Beelzemon almost thought about the time in Las Vegas at a little motel with that - Uhhh. . . Um, but that's another story to be told in Beelzemon's Autobiography and not in here . . . Since this story isn't mainly about him.  
  
"I knew I should've brought bigger guns . . ." Beelzemon complained. "And maybe a live bait like those Patamons or Nehmon to use as one . . . "  
  
He suddenly stumbled on to something.  
  
"Awww, shit!! These are my best boots!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Guilmon! Are you done with what you're cooking?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"Wait longer!!" Guilmon replied, kindling the fire with the meal cooking over it.  
  
Most of the Digimon had gathered around the campfire by now as the night started to grow, all grew very hungry and waiting for a meal to feast upon right about now. Guilmon's meal that he cooked was filling the air with a delicious smell that probably would attract unwanted visitors . . . Uh-oh.  
  
"Man, my stomach is chewing on it's own self!!" Cyberdramon complained. "I need to eat something!! Now!"  
  
"Hey, don't be staring at me, ugly!" Hawkmon shouted, bandaging himself. "Even though I do smell like a roast chicken . . ."  
  
"Who are you calling ugly?!" Cyberdramon roared.  
  
"Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry . . ." Veemon chanted in a slow and monotonous way.  
  
Armadillomon sat next to him and couldn't stand it. "Veemon! Stop it! My ears are aching cause of you . . ."  
  
"But I can't decide what I am now: Hungry or bored?" Veemon replied. "Oh, let see . . . Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry. Bored. Hungry . . ."  
  
Armadillomon couldn't stand it and started to go insane by Veemon's stupid cheap jerky ways. "That does it!" Armadillomon wasn't the sort to go violent except only when fighting evil Digimon but for once he was violent to his friend . . . Which is now and at Veemon as he grabbed the blue Rookie by the throat, stopping him from chanting.  
  
"Ack! Ack! Ack! Air . . . Air! I need air!!" Veemon suffocated.  
  
"Shut your %&@$-hole, Veemon!! Before I cram my foot up your scaly %&# and then rip the living &%#$ out of you!!!" Armadillomon raged on.  
  
"Whoa . . . Now that's something I didn't expect," said Beelzemon. "And I'm the King of All Profanity in this group and that's something I didn't see coming!"  
  
"Calumon, don't add this to your vocabulary list, please!" Guilmon shouted over from his kitchen area. "Terriermon, can you cover Calumon's ear for me since I'm not there to watch over him."  
  
"Sure, sure," Terriermon replied, picking up Calumon and putting him in his lap and covering the catalyst's ears. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Nope, I don't hear a @#$%!!" Calumon replied innocently.  
  
o_0;;; " . . . That means you can still hear me!!" Terriermon shouted, covering Calumon's ears harder with his hand, suddenly realizing what Calumon had just said. "Uh-oh . . . Guilmon, it slipped. Calumon learned a new word."  
  
"Uh-oh," Guilmon replied with his claws to his mouth. "What word was it?"  
  
"Stop it, all of you!" Renamon shouted, just as all hell was to break loose (especially if Calumon was to start cussing and swearing). "Cyberdramon, you're not ugly. Hawkmon, you're not a roast chicken. Veemon, you're hungry. Terriermon, cover Calumon's ears tighter. Guilmon, go back and cook. Armadillomon, it's over so sit back and watch the fire."  
  
All four pouted. "Fine."  
  
Renamon gave a sigh of relief. "Phew! I wish Rika and the others would come her soon. I can't handle being in a situation like this, as a parent or tamer to THESE lunatics . . ."  
  
"Ah, it could be worse you know . . ." Gatomon assured. "At least you're NOT a parent or tamer . . . It's Kari's and the other human's job."  
  
"You're right about that," Lopmon answered.  
  
"*sigh* I'm gonna take a shower. It always calm me down . . ." she sighed.  
  
As Renamon swiftly left to go to the showering cabins near the lake, the Patamons and Nehmon had returned, panting heavily like they just made a mad dash.  
  
"Nehmon, what's wrong?" Bokomon asked, looking up at the rabbit as he read his book.  
  
"Big . . . We ran . . . Beelzemon . . . Mauling, roaring, clawing . . . Behind . . ." Nehmon summarized, still panting from running.  
  
"Sounds like Beelzemon in Las Vegas at that little motel and chapel . . ." Guardromon remembered. "Whatever happened to him and her?"  
  
"Who? Beelzemon's-?" MarineAngemon was about to ask.  
  
"No, not Las Vegas. We ran and left Beelzemon when we heard him scream," Patamon_F answered.  
  
0_0;;; "You left Beelzemon when he could've been calling for help?!" Wormmon said in shock. "Oh my!!"  
  
"Hey, he was practically a hero to us because if Beelzemon wasn't distracting the bear, we wouldn't have heard it and ran," Patamon replied, twisting a few things in the story.  
  
"Actually, we were picking berries and Beelzemon said to stay here while he go hunt some dangerous bears and when we heard the scream we didn't want to play heroes so we-Wahh!!!" Patamon suddenly slapped Nehmon behind the head with a giant Japanese fan that was even bigger than him to shut the dumb rabbit up.  
  
"Nehmon, they don't need to hear the whole story, okay?" Patamon reminded.  
  
Nehmon rubbed his sore head. " Sorry . . ."  
  
"So where's Beelzemon now?" Cyberdramon asked.  
  
"Right here, ugly," Beelzemon called out from behind him.  
  
He had shredded clothes hanging from his limbs and his whole body looked like a bunch of wolves just started chewing him like a plastic squeaky chew toy that was thrown as a reward. The only thing that looked fine was . . . Okay, nothing looked fine at the moment.  
  
"I hate camping and hunting. They don't mix," Beelzemon added, as he stumbled towards the campfire to sit down next to everyone.  
  
"Why the heck is everyone calling me ugly?!" Cyberdramon shouted. "You don't think I have feelings too?!"  
  
"Only for yourself and not for others," Terriermon answered.  
  
"Hey, I do, too, care for others," the dragon replied.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"You practically bit his arm at the New Years Eve party!! And you dragged him all the way to the Digital World where he could've been mauled by a big evil Digimon ready to dine on him or fall over a cliff into a bottomless pit!! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
" . . . Ryo understands that deep inside I'm a cute little monster."  
  
"Oh, please!! There's nothing cute within you!!" Terriermon huffed. "And that's a true fact."  
  
"Why you little-!!"  
  
"Dinner ready!!" Guilmon announced.  
  
"YAY!!!" everyone shouted and cheered.  
  
"Aaaagghhh!! Heel! Heel! Aaaggghhh!" Terriermon screamed as Cyberdramon ran after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Gee, why aren't we there yet?" Ryo wondered.  
  
"Yeah, weren't we suppose to be there by now?" Takato asked.  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm just following orders from Davis' map reading," Yolei replied.  
  
"Hey, it'll take time, y'know?" Davis answered.  
  
"Depends on how much time we have!! We've been driving for over six hours!! We should be at the campsite by now!! Eating smores! Hot dogs!! Telling stories!!!" Kazu reminded. "But instead we're on a bus!! Moaning and groaning and complaining about not being there!!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Kazu. I bet in about two hours we'll be there," T.K. assured.  
  
"Okay, Yolei, turn left here," Davis ordered.  
  
"Uh-huh." Yolei made a left turn in the fork.  
  
"Next, right."  
  
"Uh-huh." A right turn now.  
  
"Another right."  
  
"Yeah." Right turn.  
  
"And then a left turn."  
  
"Left turn," she repeated.  
  
"And then make a U-Turn here, and here, and here, and here," Davis ordered.  
  
"Why?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I misread the map," Davis replied.  
  
"DAVIS!!!" Yolei screamed.  
  
"Oh my god!" Takuya shouted from over Davis' shoulder.  
  
"What?" Davis asked. "Is there a bee on my head?"  
  
Takuya lifted the map out of Davis' hands gently, turned it upside down from what Davis held, and gently put it back into Davis' hands. Davis carefully examined the map again. " . . . Eep!"  
  
Practically almost everyone in the bus had a dread feeling and sweat drops hanging from the side of their heads, with an almost dead look and saying, "Oh my . . ."  
  
Kari sighed. "I knew I was right. Every time my nose itches or sneezes, something bad was bound to happen."  
  
"Kouichi, Zoe, get the First Aid boxes out, now," Yolei said calmly in an almost shivered tone, as veins started popping from her forehead. "T.K., take the wheel for me, please."  
  
"Uh, yeah," T.K. replied as he did, fearing Yolei's wrath if he did try to protest.  
  
Suddenly Yolei sprang at Davis like a mountain lion ready to shred and tear Davis from limb to limb.  
  
Davis screamed, "Bear! Bear! Bear! BEAR!!!"  
  
"I'll show you what a bear is again!!" Yolei screamed in almost a demonic way.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
" . . . Ouch, that got to hurt," Rika watched.  
  
Suddenly Kari gave a loud and terrible sneeze. "Oh dear . . . something bad is gonna happen again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Argh! Stupid bears! Don't they know not to leave their shits around in the road or something?!" Beelzemon mumbled as he got a stick and started scraping the doo off his shoes. "They could've at least put it into the bushes or even an outhouse! Don't they know what a toilet is for?!"  
  
"Bears don't know how to use a toilet," Veemon replied. "They're dumber than us Digimon."  
  
"Well someone needs to potty-train those animals!!" Beelzemon complained, scraping the last piece off his left boot. "There, much better . . . But god it still stinks!!"  
  
Shrouded by the warmth and glow of the campfire as they ate Guilmon's prepared meal, they feasted and chatted about the things as they relaxed.  
  
"Hey Guilmon, this is great!" Terriermon complimented. "What's your secret?"  
  
"Well, peanut butter of course, silly," Guilmon grinned, taking a big bite of his Guilmon bread. "Oh yeah, and peanut oil too."  
  
Terriermon sigh, "I should've known. But still it's great!"  
  
"Why, thank you!" Guilmon happily smiled.  
  
"Hey, Guilmon, did you know Arachibutyrophobia is the fear of peanut butter sticking on to the roof of your mouth?" Veemon asked.  
  
"No, but I don't have that phobia," Guilmon shook his head. "I like peanut butter, a lot! I feel bad for people who are scared of peanut butter."  
  
Veemon then had an impending question toward Beelzemon. "Beelzemon, do you have Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia?"  
  
Beelzemon shifted a bit uncomfortably at the word. "I don't know . . . What does it mean?"  
  
"Fear of very, very, very, very, very, very looooonnnggg words," Veemon smiled.  
  
Beelzemon shifted again. "Well, maybe . . ."  
  
Veemon breathed in a huff of air before he was about to say, "Supercalifradulousanexpialidocious!"  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Beelzemon yelled, covering his ears from the word. "Okay, okay! I've been traumatized of long words ever since I failed third grade because I wasn't good at spelling long words!! There! It's out in the open! Spelling Bees were the worse thing to hear!!!"  
  
"Sheesh, baby," said Veemon.  
  
Beelzemon then grabbed the dragon's neck and rattled him. "Who the hell are you calling baby?!!"  
  
Cyberdramon had finished his roasted campfire hotdogs and wiped his chops with the back of his hand. "Alright, I'm done. Now time for some ghost stories around the campfire!"  
  
"Yay!!" they all cheered in glee, ready to be spooked.  
  
"Put me done," Veemon demanded. "I wanna hear the story!"  
  
"Fine," he answered, dropping the poor blue down.  
  
"It better not be stories from our experience at that haunted inn from last year," Wormmon replied. "Those still give me the creeps because they were for real!"  
  
"Relaxed, bug, I got this new one I remembered on my trip to the Digital World with Ryo, hehe, and it just so happens to be real and was on this same day" Cyberdramon answered, giving his dragon trademark grin. "Okay, it's called The Night Fire Maiden."  
  
"Oooh, creepy name," Veemon awed.  
  
Cyberdramon now began his ghost story of The Night Fire Maiden. "Alright, this is a true story. It's based on this one night when Ryo and I were traveling the darkest and deepest gorge in the Digital World at night while training on this very same day."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get to the point!" MarineAngemon bounced up and down, wanting to know the scary part.  
  
"I hate dark places!" Calumon shivered, hiding behind Guilmon's large tail. "It gives me the heebie-jeebies! Oooh!"  
  
"Calumon, I think you have, Achluophobia then," Terriermon inquired.  
  
"Hey, my story here? Ahem! Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah . . . We've been traveling all day and ended up in a deep gorge by night fall. Our legs throbbed, sweat beaded down our faces, we were exhausted and dehydrated and were about to fall right there and now."  
  
"Come on! Scary part! Scary part! I want to hear the scary part!" Bokomon shouted.  
  
Nehmon frowned. "Hey, that's my line . . ."  
  
"Ahem! Anyway, as I was saying . . ." Cyberdramon interrupted, seeing that they were all starting to act up a bit. "Ryo suggested we find a cave soon and rest for the next day. Me on the other hand, I wanted to go search for my ultimate foe. I pounded my fist into the side of the gorge and made a cave for Ryo to stay in while I go off to fight. "Don't wander off too far," he said to me as I left. I growled in a small affable laugh as I stomped off," Cyberdramon told, as the fire created deep shadows along his dark and crimson wing and body, making him intimidating and even more fearsome as he imitated a low chuckling like in the story. (Scaring a few of the younger Digimon already).  
  
Everyone seemed interested into the story now that Cyberdramon continued to tell, except one mon.  
  
"*yawn* This is boring . . ." Veemon yawned. "REALLY boring."  
  
"No it's not," Wormmon replied in a whispering tone. "It's good. It takes time till the good part comes along."  
  
"Well I'll wait till the good part comes while I go take a shower," Veemon moaned, trying to stop from yawning. "See ya."  
  
Veemon got off the log he sat on and headed to the showering cabins near the lake. Gatomon noticed Veemon slipping his way out into the dark and towards the cabin as she leaned over to Wormmon. "Hey, where's Veemon going?"  
  
"He said he was going to take a shower," Wormmon replied.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lopmon heard. "Renamon is still in there showering," she told Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon then got the idea. "Oh-no . . . That ain't good."  
  
"What? What?" Wormmon asked, wanting to know dearly, almost interrupting Cyberdramon's storytelling.  
  
"Let just say, if there's any screaming in this story, we'll get an actual scream here and maybe if there's some blood in the story too, we'll get some actual blood spilling too," Gatomon summarized.  
  
Wormmon's antennas stood on ends in a scared straight kind of way. "Veemon is going to be in deep trouble!"  
  
"Shhh! Calumon hushed.  
  
"As I walked along the narrow deep gorge, it seemed like I was walking down a dark cave, not knowing where I was heading. That night, there wasn't even a single star lighting the sky, except the full cream moon giving off a radiant of an eerie light, like an eye of the Diablomon . . . I wasn't scared as I made my walk that night. Even a few wall screeching noises that sound like the hands of dead Digimon didn't raise a dragon scale on me. I had reached a dead end into the deep gorge and seeing that flying upward was the only way out. As I was about to make a jump to catch some air under my tattered wings, I heard a low uncanny musical hum."  
  
Cyberdramon imitated the low uncanny musical hum as it started to chill the spine of the Digimon around the campfire. It would've sounded like a young maiden-like Angewoman singing as it gave off a ray of enticement and alluring wave but with Cyberdramon trying to imitate the humming, it sounded like an old Calmarimon humming underwater . . .  
  
"This really scares me," Armadillomon trembled.  
  
"But it hasn't even gotten to the scary part," said Terriermon.  
  
"But this IS the scary part . . ." he nodded, now having the willies. "He's singing!"  
  
"Shhh!" Calumon hushed.  
  
Meanwhile, Veemon had gotten his towel, his toothbrush, toothpaste, and soap to go on and take a shower. He yawned the tenth time since he left the campfire and seriously thought about hitting the hay and sleeping the rest of his life. "I didn't do much today except get threatened, went swimming, get threatened again, eat, and got more threats to my life from them. Oh well, all in a mon's day? Eh?"  
  
Veemon opened the door to the shower cabin, making a low classic door screeching noise.  
  
"SSSCCCRREEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHH . . . . . . ."  
  
"Was the sound I heard when the humming came to a sudden halt. I thought a boulder had slid or something and then I heard a maiden Digimon call out. "Help! Help me! Somebody help me!" I heard. My first instinct came as I dashed toward the sound of that cry. Speeding my way through the dark gorge and to a large opening. I scanned the perimeters in search of the maiden who had cried. I went over to a rockslide of rocks that seemed fresh with dust still startled, in the corner as I dug through, seeing if there was any life left. As I dug through quickly and carefully, I could hear footsteps behind me. Step, by step, by step . . . Inch, by inch, by inch . . . Knowing something was coming up behind me."  
  
Renamon, while cleansing her fur through the hot shower with the humid fog shrouding her, she heard footsteps moving down the hall. Step, by step, by step . . . Inch, by inch, by inch . . . She suddenly had the chills run down her spine, wondering who would try to come in here.  
  
"I swerved around and was ready to spring upon the oncoming stalker who dared to sneak up on me. Turns out, it was an Angewoman. She was the one who was singing and humming those hymns. I gave a curious and almost angered look, not liking people who sneak up behind me. She was young and beautiful, like a white bloomed lily flower on a pad in the middle of nowhere. I was enticed by her look as I asked her why was she here in the middle of nowhere. She said she came to me as a warning. A warning that in this deep gorge lies the dead of hundreds and hundreds of Digimon during a great war. Hundreds and hundreds of dead souls."  
  
"Creepy . . ." Guilmon muttered.  
  
"She also said that I should be aware of the singing maiden . . ."  
  
"Even creepier . . ." Guilmon muttered again.  
  
"The singing maiden sings on this pile of rocks every once a year on this day when the moon is high."  
  
Guilmon looks up in the sky to see the moon was high. "Even more creepier . . ."  
  
"But what scared me the most was when she said that whenever the maiden finishes singing, and a misguided Digimon comes down to this gorge unknowingly, she'll turn into a beast figure, sneak up on you, tap you on your shoulder, you turn around as she plants a kiss on your head, and immediately sap the soul and data out of you! Adding you to her other collection of souls and data."  
  
Calumon saw Guilmon didn't respond to the last part as he looked pale and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Guilmon!"  
  
"BWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Guilmon jumped sky-high of fright and landed on Calumon, now shaking with fear and sweat.  
  
"Guilmon! Off of me! Off of me!" Calumon squealed, crushed under the sac of red scales loaded with too much Guilmon breads for dinner.  
  
"I thanked her and told her I didn't need any stories. I told her that I had a tamer and a tamer's Digimon can never lose to anything, not even a stupid old legend . She gave a chuckle to my arrogance against the warning as she looked at me piercingly. "You dare to mock the legend of The Night Fire Maiden?" she asked. I apologized-"  
  
"That's a first," Terriermon snorted.  
  
"-and she said that I should heed her warning before it's too late. She spread her fine delicate wings and flew over to me. I stepped back, giving her some room to land and as I did, she leaned in and gave a small kiss on the forehead of my helmet gently . . ."  
  
Terriermon's eyes went wide with excitement. "Ooooh, Cyberdramon is in love!! Cyberdramon is in love!!" Terriermon started chanting and prancing around, mocking him in the middle of the story. "This is a love story!! Oooooh!! Cyberdramon and Angewoman, sitting in a tree!!"  
  
Immediately, almost everyone around the campfire, who weren't mature (practically almost every one of them, since they have the mind of a child), started to choke and gag and started to make sounds like they're disgusted or dying from just hearing the word "love story". "Ewwww!" or "Ack! Agh!" or even the sound of barfing was heard.  
  
Guilmon was probably the only one who didn't get it. "What's love? Is it like me and Takato and that we care for each other and stuff?"  
  
"Not exactly . . ." Terriermon smirked. "Hehe, Cyberdramon and Angewoman sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Bwah!!!"  
  
Cyberdramon snatched the bunny Digimon from the ears and held him like a magician would do to a bunny out of a hat. Cyberdramon had veins popping out the side of his head and his teeth looked shinier and sharper than ever as drool dripped from them. He spoke in almost a demonic tone, like two voices at the same time.  
  
Guilmon quickly and instinctively knew what was to happen as he quickly covered Calumon's ears and eyes with his hand. "This is going to be nasty . . ."  
  
(A/N: WARNING: Violence and Gore is insured to be told in the next paragraph by Cyberdramon. The Author is sorry if you are offended by Cyberdramon's "rude" behavior but the Author cannot control him . . . No rabbits got hurt during this shouting. Please do not be angered. It's all fun and games till someone loses an eye or a finger . . . but then it's just funny later.)  
  
"YOU #%$&ING LITTLE SON OF A &#@%$!!! YOU'RE RUINING THE WHOLE STORY!!! NOW SHUT THAT LITTLE HOLE IN YOUR FACE THAT YOU USE TO STUFF YOUR SELF SILLY WITH FOOD AND SHUT THE %&$# UP YOU LITTLE #$%&@!!! UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CRAM MY FIST DOWN THAT LITTLE THROAT OF YOURS, PULL YOUR LEFT LUNG OUT, AND BEAT YOU SILLY WITH IT TILL YOU CRY "MERCY! MERCY!" OVER AND OVER AGAIN?!?!?! HUH?! HUH?!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Everything was really, really, really, really, really, really, quiet, and silence. Only the crackling of the flame and it's licking of the woods in it's pit was making a sound and a little bit of the cricket chirping.  
  
Armadillomon didn't dare to speak but he leaned over to Beelzemon and whispered, "He cusses and swears as bad as you, Beelzemon."  
  
"I know . . . Hey, but that's even worse than me! I only swear and cuss but I don't start to make it all gory and stuff," Beelzemon implied.  
  
"Yes you do!" Armadillomon nudged.  
  
"Well you're as bad as me from what I heard today," Beelzemon reminded.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
Cyberdramon dropped the rabbit down as Terriermon scurried like crazy and hid behind Lopmon.  
  
Cyberdramon cracked his knuckles before he started settling down to speak again. "Now where was I . . . Oh yeah. So anyway . . . I immediately knew who she was. I grind my teeth as I flexed my fist and steel claws and then I-"  
  
Veemon was dead tired. He just wanted a shower as he walled down the hall. He arrived to the end of the hall to the door of the showering room. "Boy, am I tired." Veemon then grabbed the door knob, twisted it, and . . . "Renamon?!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!!!"  
  
"You screamed?" Nehmon wondered.  
  
"No, I . . . What the? What's going on up there?" Cyberdramon wondered, really hopping to get through the next exciting part.  
  
"I guess we should have told Veemon Renamon was taking a shower in there," Wormmon sighed.  
  
"GET OUT!! GET OUT!! GET OUT!!"  
  
"PANG!! POW!! WHOP!! BOOM!!"  
  
"OW!! OW!! OW!! STOP IT!! STOP IT!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!"  
  
Something started to run out of the shower cabins and toward them. It had a horns, metal clinking-and-clanking along, and a large sheet over it as it screamed and howled. "AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Every single Digimon, every one of them, screamed and ran up the nearest tree, pushing and stumbling over each other to get away. Even Cyberdramon had jumped and clung to a tree upside down when he saw the menacing thing run towards him.  
  
The little monster howled and ran through the campsite, running in and over tents, dragging more stuff around on it.  
  
"So what happen next Cyberdramon? What happen? What happen?" Armadillomon wondered. "Cyberdramon? Still there?"  
  
Hawkmon waved his wing over Cyberdramon's eye view to see he was in shock. "He's in shock. I don't think he can hear us at all."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"What is that thing?!" Wormmon managed to ask, clinging on to dear life.  
  
"Got me! It's ugly and scary at the same time too!" Beelzemon shouted, picking a pinecone off the branch and tossing it at the monster's head.  
  
"Rrraaarrghhh!!" The monster was pelted by the pinecone in the head hard as it tripped over a log, stumbled into the fire pit, and then caught on fire . . . Then it started running around even more and howling even louder, and running into stuff even more.  
  
"Jeez, if this is The Night Fire Maiden as a live play, it's pretty damn well good!" Bokomon awed at.  
  
"Bokomon . . ." Nehmon murmured.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"My pants are slipping. Please let go of my pants!" Nehmon was clinging on to a branch, Bokomon was clinging on to a pair of pants, and Patamon_F was dangling at Bokomon's toes.  
  
"Papa-mom, help?" Patamon_F squeaked.  
  
The monster couldn't take it anymore. It was too hot to bare anymore as it shook wildly. "Somebody help me!!"  
  
"SPLASH!!!"  
  
The monster was put out of the fire all the stuff that clung to him from his rampage fell off, revealing it was Veemon. "Didn't Davis ever taught you to stop, drop, and roll?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Oh, hehe, yeah I forgot . . ." Veemon nervously laughed, looking at Renamon, who wore a towel wrapped around her body with a back brush in one hand and a bucket in the other that was used to help him out. "Nice dress." Trying to lighten the mood of the situation.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, Veemon," Renamon said bluntly. "Next time, knock before you enter, okay? We already have enough pervs in this group . . ."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me!!" Beelzemon shouted from up in the trees, as he eyed Terriermon.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me either!" Terriermon glared back.  
  
"Playboy bunny!" Beelzemon barked.  
  
"Sex-obsessed neurotic!" Terriermon said yelped.  
  
"Horny bunny dog!" Beelzemon growled.  
  
"Girl-obsessive!" Terriermon yowled.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm a healthy mon that ain't gay!" Beelzemon shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"God, this been a long day . . ." Davis moaned, as he laid in the back of the bus like a mummy in bandages, feeling bruised by Yolei's wrath as a bear. "This is just not my day . . ."  
  
"I'm starting to have pity on him now, Kari," T.K. frowned.  
  
"It's his fault any ways so don't," Kari implied.  
  
"Ken you really need to control your girlfriend!" Davis ordered.  
  
"Sorry, Davis, but between you and me, I'm actually afraid of her," Ken whispered.  
  
"Then why don't you break up with her," Davis wondered.  
  
"If I do, she might think about breaking my legs off," Ken answered.  
  
"Told you she was a bear," Davis corrected. "Bear. Bear. Bear."  
  
Yolei was back behind the steering wheel as she steadily drove. She felt weary and tired from fighting and arguing with Davis all this way and now her eyes felt heavy. She blinked once. Blinked twice. And now three times in a row and the fourth one, she never opened them again until she heard someone yelling in the back of the bus.  
  
"Bear! Bear! Bear!" Davis shouted.  
  
Yolei's eye snapped opened and she turned around to Davis. "Davis will you stop calling me a-"  
  
"No not that! Bear! Bear! Bear! In the road! Watch it!" Davis pointed.  
  
Yolei turned around and saw a large hairy brown bear wandering in the middle of the road caught in the bus' headlights. "Whoa! What the-?!"  
  
She immediately made a sharp turn to the left and slammed on the brakes so she wouldn't hit the bear but then the bus took a rough ride as one of it's wheel popped and fell off the road as the whole entire bus tipped over into the ditch along the road, slid through it, fell on it's side and rolled through it with metal sparks and parts flying from it.  
  
The bus' window shattered and cracked, bodies and bags within the bus tumbled like the inside of a dryer with clothes in them, and all screamed as the bus hit and crashed into a dead end of the ditch.  
  
The bus lied still and upside down. Sparks and circuits dangled and gave off and windows shattered and cracked, as a red substance dripped and dabbled from it . . .  
  
No one could've survived such a brutal run like that. Nobody . . .  
  
"Hey, still alive, Kenta?"  
  
"I'm dead, Kazu. I'm dead."  
  
"Good. You're still alive then."  
  
"Didn't you just hear me?! I'm dead so good night!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Gawd, this was a long chapter. Twelve pages long on Microsoft Words program. You think the Tamers and Digidestines are really dead? I think maybe one of them is dead? Yes? No? Don't know? Well . . . If I see any reviews . . . Then maybe a new chapter will come up and we'll see who survived!! Review please!! 


	4. The Joy of Camping and Sharing Tents

Camping With The Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: You already heard me once telling this so go away. (No, not from this story! Do not switch pages from this!! I meant just scroll down from this and read the things below!!!)  
  
Author's Note: Hehe, hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. Now let see . . . Who died on that bus accident? Did Renamon ever kill Veemon for seeing her in the showers? Who knows? Just read and review. Oh yeah, one more thing: I'm gonna start off with the Digimon part, and let you all wait till later to see what happened after the bus accident. Hahahahaha . . . That means you'll have to wait. ^_^;;;  
  
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief of brought from the Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: The Joy of Camping And Sharing Tents  
  
"Ow . . . That hurt!" Veemon moaned.  
  
"Hold still. Renamon hit ya real good on the head here," Armadillomon steadied, as he tied the bandages around his head. "What did she hit you with anyway?"  
  
"She threw a LOT of stuff at me: she threw bars of soap, a sponge, a bucket, the shampoo bottle, a soap bottle, a cup, and a conditioner bottle," Veemon answered. "Luckily she didn't throw the sink at me. But this bump was when she slapped the scrub brush on my head when I saw her in the nud-uh . . . Ow . . ."  
  
"Uh-huh, you're smart about not saying that Veemon," said Renamon, now sitting around the campfire with all the other Digimon. "But not smart enough to know that someone was taking a shower . . ."  
  
"I thought someone had left the hot water on so I was going to take a shower and not just leave it wasting," Veemon said innocently.  
  
"Sure . . . Whatever." Armadillomon jerked the bandages so it rip off as he rolled it back into it's binding.  
  
"Ow! Easy with the head," Veemon groaned.  
  
"You sure the Tamers and Digidestines will be here?" Bokomon asked Beelzemon.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. They'll be here soon. I even gave them a map. Just hope they didn't let Davis read the map for them . . ." Beelzemon wandered off at the end of that. "God that boy can't even guide himself out of a paper bag."  
  
"You sure?" Nehmon asked.  
  
Beelzemon closed his eyes and gave a sigh as he spoke this rhyme. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stop watching porno and hoping you would die, go #%$@ a baboon, you fool, you fool, they'll be here soon!! Okay?! Sheesh!!"  
  
Nehmon's ears drooped as he curled into a fettle position, looking scared. "Don't have to be that mean . . ."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. You're right, that was a bit mean. I'm just tired and grumpy, and I mean really grumpy. . . Hey, that's a good idea. Okay guys, time to go to sleep!!" Beelzemon told everyone. "Get off your logs and get to your tents and go to sleep! It'll be good for all of us."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" every Digimon moaned. "We don't want to!!!"  
  
"And I haven't finished telling my ghost story!" Cyberdramon growled. "I wanna finished my ghost story!"  
  
"And I want to pay back Veemon . . ." Renamon replied, curling her fist up and glaring at the blue dragon.  
  
Veemon squeaked, "Hehe, I didn't see anything . . . I didn't see a birth mark on your left cheek."  
  
Guilmon was confused as he looked at the left cheek of her face. "Where? I don't see a mark."  
  
0_o;;; Terriermon's eyes widened. "Whoa! You had a good enough look to actually see something like that?! Woo!! Did Renamon have a nice ass?!"  
  
Renamon gave a death glare to Terriermon and Veemon. "You two will die tonight before midnight by my hands."  
  
Veemon had a swat drop hanging from the side of his head. "Oops . . . But I didn't say anything!!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down now. Cyberdramon, your story was finished when Veemon came runnin' here and catching on fire," Beelzemon sighed. "Now come on, Cyberdramon, Renamon, help me get these kiddies to their tents and sleep. It's our job to put them away since we are the older and more mature mons here."  
  
"Um, pardon me, Beelzemon, but that's your word," Hawkmon mentioned. "I may be younger than you but my maturity rate is a whole LOT higher than yours, Beelzemon."  
  
Renamon gave a nod in agreement. "He sure got you there, Beelzemon. He sure is more gentlemen-like than you. Although he does act like a sissy and weakling at times."  
  
"What?! Okay, that's it . . . Come here you little birdie!" Beelzemon shouted before being grabbed by his demonic tail by Cyberdramon.  
  
"Who's the mature one now?" Cyberdramon asked. "And stop getting all grumpy and mad."  
  
"Oooh, I don't get mad, I get stabby! Plus I'll even wreck mayhem with my double barrel guns!!" Beelzemon screamed, as he reached for them on his back and on his leg. "Wait a sec! Dammit! That bear destroyed them! Aww, phooey!"  
  
"Uh, but some of us can't go to sleep," said Gatomon.  
  
"Hmm? Why is that?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Well, some of the tents are either burnt down or torn because of that monster attack," Guardromon replied.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . Guess some of you guys are gonna have to share tents then," Renamon answered. "Alright, there's only five tents left so this is how it goes: Beelzemon, Guardromon, and Cyberdramon, you three bunk in the first tent there near the those trees."  
  
"Great, I have to bunk with you," Cyberdramon groaned.  
  
"Hey I ain't exactly enthusiastic as you too," Beelzemon growled. "Look at the size of that tent we have to share together! Three of us!! The largest ones here!!"  
  
"Hmm, good thing I'm only big boned," Guardromon thought.  
  
Renamon continued. "Veemon, Armadillomon, Guilmon, and Calumon, you all over there."  
  
"Whoo! Poker night tonight in the tent, right?" Veemon checked.  
  
"Yeppers! Hope you got money now, unlike 'before'," Armadillomon reminded.  
  
"Do you take Digi-Dollars?" Veemon asked.  
  
" . . . No."  
  
Renamon counted the rest off into the tents. "Bokomon, Nehmon, and both Patamons in those tents there. Hawkmon, Terriermon, Wormmon, and MarineAngemon, you get that small tent over there. And Lopmon, Gatomon, and I, will get that big tent over there."  
  
"Hey, why do you get the bigger tent?" Beelzemon asked, furiously.  
  
Renamon, Lopmon, and Gatomon started walking toward the big tent. Renamon turned around and gave an amusing smile at the jealousy Beelzemon threw out. "Ladies first."  
  
"Argh!" Beelzemon steamed at.  
  
" *Hic!* " Calumon hiccuped.  
  
"You got the hiccups?" Guilmon asked, turning around to the little catalyst, to suddenly notice a whole bunch of empty bags of candies and soda cans around him.  
  
Veemon saw the trash on the floor. "Calumon, don't tell you ate all these bags of candies and drank all these sodas . . ."  
  
Calumon gave his most innocent and cutest little puppy dog eyes. " . . . Nope."  
  
"Liar." Armadillomon replied, poking Calumon in his pudgy stomach. "There must be at least a pound of sugar worth in that little stomach of yours."  
  
"Oh boy, he's going to be sugar-high as Takato on Halloween night, bouncing up and down against the walls tonight," Guilmon sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Speaking of Takato . . . Whatever happened to his group? (Now you get to know what happened, Hehehehe.) Red stained shattered windows. Sparks spurting and flying everywhere. Twisting pieces and scraps of metal out of joint. Everything mangled beyond repair, no one could've survived.  
  
Davis was lying in shattered glasses as he woke up. Blinking every once in a while, he decided to sit up and he looked around. "Oookay . . . Weird. I'm suppose to be dead by now and up in heaven playing soccer but I practically have no scratches or bruises on me except from Yolei's bear attack. Wait a minute, if I'm dead then that means . . . Awww, man!!! I never got to do the things I wanted to do as alive! Aww, I never got to say sorry to my mom for breaking that vase, I never got to return that CD to my cousin, I never got to go surfing , I never got to eat at that new all-you- can-eat buffet, and I never even got to say I'm sorry to Y-!"  
  
He then heard another person's voice. "You pretty much only got half of that right, Davis."  
  
"Yolei?" Davis recognized as he looked out to see Yolei standing there at the window looking at him.  
  
"I said you only got half of that correct," Yolei repeated. "You shouldn't be up in heaven and playing soccer, you should be in hell with the devil, poking you in the butt with his fork all day!"  
  
"Yolei! Oh thank god you're alive!" Davis smiled, glad to see anybody. "Wait a minute, I was almost about to say sorry to her . . . I can't believe I was about to apologize to you!!"  
  
"Well goodie for you, Davis," Yolei sighed. "I woke up out here near the forest, and seeing that I was actually thrown out of the bus, not even hurt until when I heard your annoying whining voice from inside of here. . ."  
  
"Where is everybody?" Davis asked. "I'm the only one in here."  
  
"I hope they're not dead . . ." Yolei trailed off.  
  
"Oh man!!! What the heck happen here?!" they both heard someone screamed.  
  
"Hang on, I'll come back to you Davis," said Yolei as she left Davis.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't leave me stuck in this upside down bus!! How am I suppose to get out?!" Davis shouted as she ran off. "Awww, great." Davis then sniffed something. "Do I smell gas or is it just me? Or maybe we ran over a skunk in the crash . . ."  
  
"God, and I thought I had a major headache from watching Kazu and Kenta fight each other today, but surviving through a bus that practically crashed in a mangled and twisted way, shaking all of us like a bunch of clothes in a drying machine . . . Aww, man!! I got a bus splitting headache!!" Takato complained, as he laid back into the soft grass.  
  
"Takato!" Yolei shouted seeing the goggle-boy lying there.  
  
"Huh? Yolei! Oh man, thank god you're here," Takato gladly said.  
  
"Right back at ya," Yolei replied. "Well that makes two goggle-boys I found."  
  
Takato's eye widened, "Davis is still alive?"  
  
"Yeah, amazing he survived," Yolei sighed. "Seen anyone yet?"  
  
"Kazu and Kenta are over there dead," Takato replied, pointing over there behind the trees where the two boys lied.  
  
"They're what?!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Dead. Well, Kenta wants to be dead but Kazu is saying that they're not," Takato cleared up. "Oooh, I got a major headache that's big as Azulongmon's beard!"  
  
Yolei walked over to see Kazu and Kenta arguing each other. "Can you guys just shut up?!"  
  
The two boys looked up. "Yolei's an angel?" Kenta wondered.  
  
"No, she's alive! We're alive! Kenta, we're not dead yet!" Kazu yelled the tenth time.  
  
"No, we're in heaven! Although this isn't what I expected heaven to be," Kenta thought over.  
  
"Kenta! This is not heaven! We're both alive! We both survived a bus accident! Now stop thinking this is heaven and accept reality!" Kazu told him, slapping him behind the head.  
  
"But this isn't real!" Kenta shouted in vain as Yolei stomped in front of him.  
  
"Kenta! This is real! You're not in heaven and you're not dead and to prove it, let see if you are very much alive by this!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Will you guys keep it down?! Some of us are . . ." Takato trailed off of his sentence as he saw the scene in front of him unfold.  
  
Yolei pulled Kenta towards her by face, and pulled him right into a deep, passionate, dramatic, and romantic kiss. 0_0!!! Time seemed to freeze for that very moment as their lips locked on to each other as it melted away slowly.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" Kazu screamed, as he back up into the tree and seeing his best friend getting his first kiss right there in front of him by a girl, even before Kazu would get his first kiss too. 'No fair! He got kissed by a girl even before me! But of course, I do feel bad for the chum to be kissed by Yolei,' he thought. 'But, awww man!! He got kissed!'  
  
"Oh, man!!!" Takato shouted in shock. "Now I can't get that image out of my head! Oooh, major headache! Major headache!! Major headache coming up . . .!!!"  
  
Then Yolei pulled her face away from Kenta. "Blech! Even with duct tape over your mouth, it's still disgusting . . . You haven't brushed your teeth this morning."  
  
"Huh?" Kazu and Takato asked.  
  
Yolei took her hands off to reveal that in the last second before she kissed Kenta, she had pulled duct tape over Kenta's mouth and pulled him into that kiss that was all just a fake! Phew! (I'm not a supporter or hater of this coupling . . . Although I'm not sure if this couple ever did exist in someone's mind since they're completely from another season and it's a far shot.)  
  
"Wow, no wonder people voted for her," Kazu awed. "She actually DID won that 'Best Kissing Scene Award' with Ken. It even topped that kissing scene in Spiderman with Tobey McGuire and Kristen Dunst. Looked so real, huh?"  
  
"Yeah but this was with Kenta!" Takato replied, still shock. "Heh, guess it only works well with people who's name start with a 'K' like Ken or Kenta . . ."  
  
"What?! Wait a minute- No! There's no way Yolei is gonna kiss me!!" Kazu screamed again.  
  
"Relax, and why would I wanna kiss you?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well, still thinking this is heaven? Or did you think that was hell?" Takato asked Kenta.  
  
Kenta couldn't speak with the duct tape over his mouth but looked like he want to strangle himself as he put both of his hands over his neck.  
  
"Oh yeah, he thought it was hell," Takato sighed.  
  
"Humph! You should know that I won 'Best Kissing Scene' with Ken!" Yolei arrogantly pouted.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we find the others?" Kazu asked.  
  
"We're all here . . ." said a voice behind them.  
  
It was Takuya with the rest of the gang. They were all okay, with a minor scratch here or there and seemed a bit ruffled up but were all fine. But then Yolei noticed two people lying on a separate survival-made gurney from each other with T.K., Koji, Kouichi, and Ken holding them. They were Kari and Yolei.  
  
Yolei rushed to them. "What happen?!"  
  
"They're fine, I think. They're just unconscious for the moment when we found them," Ryo answered.  
  
"We all woke up inside the bus and decided to go look for you guys and left Davis in there sleeping," Ken replied. "He really is quite a heavy sleeper."  
  
"Did you guys scavenge anything from the crash?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Yeah and we checked," Koji answered. "We got the first aid kits here, some blankets, a survival kit, some water canteens, some spare food supplies, but the only thing that was destroyed and couldn't get was the ketchup bottle that exploded and splattered all over the window of the bus in the crash."  
  
"Oh . . . Thank god, I though that was actual blood," Yolei sighed a relief.  
  
"I would complain about child labor laws right about at the moment but since we're under the circumstances, I won't," Cody complained, carrying all the supplies that were scavenged.  
  
"Heeeeeenrrrrrrrrrry!!" Suzie moaned.  
  
"What? You want a piggy back ride?" Henry sighed.  
  
"No, but can you carry all this AND give me a piggy back ride at the same time too?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Tommy added. "J.P., why can't you help? You got muscles like an elephant."  
  
"Hey, I gotta help check on Zoe, ya know?" J.P. replied. "If she starts shivering, I gotta be the first one to notice and get her a blanket."  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we go pick up goggle-head by now?" Rika wondered.  
  
"Guess you're right. He's already awake now," Yolei remembered. "Hope Davis didn't try tipping the bus over.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the bus . . .  
  
"Stupid bus. Tip over! Tip over!" Davis shouted, as he rammed his shoulders into the side of the bus to tip over to right side up so he can get out. "Ow!! Okay, that wasn't smart . . ." He then moved over to the shattered window and thought about crawling through them to get out.  
  
"What the? Blood?" Davis noticed the crimson substance that stained the glass. He got some on his finger and sniffed it. "Funny. Doesn't smell like it." He then tried tasting it. "Hey, it's ketchup! Thank goodness . . . Hope the bus didn't crush on anyone."  
  
His nose then crinkled to another smell that was kind of revolting of a scent. "Aww, man! That smell is awful! What is it?! Maybe the bus did actually run over a skunk . . ."  
  
Davis walked around and continued sniffing to identify where that smell is coming from.  
  
"Davis!! Davis!! You there?!" someone yelled from the distance.  
  
Davis looked out the window to see a group of people and a shadowing outline of Takato.  
  
"Hey I'm still over here and in one piece!" Davis waved. "Although I think the bus landed and killed a skunk when it crashed because the gas in here stinks!"  
  
"Gas? What . . . Oh no! Davis get out of there!" Ken warned. He almost abandoned his post of holding the gurney but Kenta caught it as Ken ran down toward Davis. "Davis get out of the bus before it explodes!"  
  
T.K.'s eyebrow rose. "What?"  
  
"The gas tank, it must be leaking!" Rika understood.  
  
"Look!" Tommy pointed over to the end of the bus.  
  
Behind the bus, a small but glowing fire was licking the side of the bus. "Oh-no!"  
  
"Daivs hold on! We're coming!" T.K. shouted as he ran down to help too.  
  
J.P. was about to lead the charge. "Wait for-!"  
  
"No wait!" Ryo stopped.  
  
"What?! What for?! Davis is in there and he'll die in there if we don't help," J.P. stated.  
  
"I know and but we need to get as far as possible from this bus before the fire hits the gasoline!" Ryo warned. "Now back into the forest!"  
  
"Ladies first! Move! Run! Run! Run!" Kazu shouted, leading the charge out of here.  
  
0_o;;; "Did he just say what I think he said?" Yolei thought over.  
  
Everyone rushed as far away as possible at their highest rate as T.K. and Ken went to their friend. "Davis, hurry! Open the bus door! The bus is gonna explode!"  
  
Davis tried pulled the bus' door apart but in vain. "I can't it's stuck!"  
  
"Davis, pull the lever near the driver's seat to open the gate," Ken ordered.  
  
"Got it!" Davis ran over to the upside down driver's seat and looked up to see the lever. "Alright, just need to reach it."  
  
Davis jumped up and down trying to catch the lever in his hand till he finally did, but there was one problem, he couldn't push the level since he had nothing to push against. He tried swinging his body back and forth but it didn't work either. "Um, guys, I'm stuck."  
  
T.K. desperately looked over the fire to see it was near a puddle of leaking gas. "Davis!"  
  
"What?! I'm trying the best here!" Davis shouted, as he dropped down and walked over to Ken and T.K. with the bus door jammed. "Look guys, just leave me here. There's nothing you can do for me."  
  
Ken saw this was absolutely absurd. "But Davis-!"  
  
"No, Ken. Just give up," Davis sighed. "Okay, there's been some things I've been needing to tell you guys before I . . . you know, past on."  
  
T.K. and Ken stood there waiting to hear what their friend was about to say before he would past on in a fiery inferno.  
  
Davis breathed in a deep breath. "Ken, there's a box in my closet under the floor boards in the corner and I want Beelzemon to have it since I know he's one of the only one here who likes to read them besides me. Plus I want you tell Veemon that when he dies, look me up in heaven in the phonebook or near the soccer field if he wants to find me."  
  
"Alright," Ken sighed.  
  
"And T.K. . . ." said Davis.  
  
"Yeah?" T.K. looked up, feeling all the sorrow and pity he had for his friend.  
  
Davis gave a deep sigh again, making sure the way he sound this sentence out is right. "Please tell Kari I love her."  
  
"Okay," T.K. replied. "Anything for you, Davis."  
  
"Good. Now, I'm dropping Kari off to you and you can have her now," Daivs added. "Please be sure not to kiss Kari on your first date when you do so. I'll be up in heaven and there's gotta be a whole bunch of cute dead chicks for me than Kari."  
  
" . . . WHAT?!?!" T.K. erupted.  
  
"Well come on. You can't believe that'll stick to Kari forever even beyond the grave," Davis replied. "That'll be creepy. Besides, maybe when I'm dead and can go haunt Rika . . ." He then gave a sheepish smile. "Now she's a feisty one . . . Hehehe."  
  
"Davis . . ." said T.K., trying his best not to explode again.  
  
"Yeah?" Davis asked.  
  
"Come closer to the window . . ." he said, grinding his teeth.  
  
Davis moved closer to hear what his buddy has to say when . . .  
  
"CLINK!! CRASH!!"  
  
"You crazy moron!! Do you think I'm gonna tell Kari that you, one her best friends that she considers, is gonna drop her into my lap like that for someone else?!?! You son of a-"  
  
"Air! Air! T.K., I want to die in a burning bus, not in your hands as you choke me to death!!" Davis choked.  
  
"Well faith plays in strange ways, okay?!" T.K. shouted.  
  
Once Davis had moved closer to the bus door, T.K. had rammed both of his hands straight into the shattered window, grabbed Davis by the throat, and pulled him right out through the bus gates and started choking him with Davis clawing at T.K. to stop.  
  
"Umm, T.K. Davis," Ken called.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both yelled and looked over to him  
  
"Daivs, you're free and out of the bus," Ken pointed out.  
  
Davis saw that he was completely out of the trapped bus and was right outside and alive. "Hey, I'm free! I'm free! I'm free! I'm not gonna die!"  
  
"Yes you are!" T.K. grabbed Davis and put him in a headlock as he grind his knuckles into the top of the Davis' head. "You dirty sneak! You S.O.B.!!! Can't believe those were gonna be your last and final words to Kari!!"  
  
"Guys! Think of the bigger picture!" Ken reminded. "Let's get out of here before the bus explodes."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
The three of them made a mad dash across the ditches, behind the trees, and over the small hills when they heard the explosion. It erupted in complete and chaotic way as it burst. Sheets of flaming metal and bus seats went flying all around. Ashes and smoke filled the sky.  
  
"Davis, you okay?" Takato asked.  
  
Davis replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. For now . . ." looking over to T.K.  
  
"Be happy I won't tell Kari what you said back there about her and me," T.K. muttered.  
  
"Awww, man. Davis survived," Kazu frowned. "He's still alive!"  
  
"Kazu, pay up now . . ." Kenta grinned.  
  
"Stupid bet . . ." Kazu sighed. "Oh wait, I don't have any money at the moment."  
  
"Promise?" Kenta asked.  
  
"If I lied, may god toss a flaming object to my head right now," Kazu proclaimed.  
  
Suddenly a flaming tire from the bus explosion made a collision strike right next to Kazu. "Eep! Whhhaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Does that count?" Suzie asked.  
  
"Kazu you liar!" Kenta yelled.  
  
"What?! I didn't expect it to happen!!" Kazu shouted.  
  
"Oh boy . . ." Takato sighed. "And I thought it was annoying sitting on a bus for over six hours with them, let see how annoying it gets surviving in the woods with them . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the best. We get the biggest tent here," Gatomon sighed. "Finally, I can get a catnap."  
  
"And I can get my beauty sleep," Lopmon replied.  
  
"And I can get my meditation," Renamon added. "I wonder how all the boys are doing?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Cyberdramon, you get that side of the tent and I'll get this side, okay?" Beelzemon asked.  
  
"Fine with me," Cyberdramon replied. "Guardromon, you get to sleep outside the tent."  
  
"Just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I don't have any emotions . . ." the robot muttered, as he left the tent.  
  
"How many blankets do we have?" Cyberdramon asked.  
  
"One. We'll share," Beelzemon answered, kicking his boots off, pulling his jacket off, and then his trousers. "Hope y' don't mind me sleeping in my boxers, do ya?"  
  
" . . . " Cyberdramon seemed to stare off for a while as he sat up and crawled out of the tent. "Hey Guardromon, make some room out there for me because I'm bunking with you."  
  
"Oh, so you're gonna take my space?" Guardromon asked in a peeved way.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll keep my trousers on!!" Beelzemon stopped.  
  
"Fine. Hand me a pillow," he asked.  
  
Beelzemon had fluffed his third pillow that he was all gonna greedily sleep on when heard the sentence. " . . . What pillow?"  
  
" . . . "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Calumon, zoom, zoom. Here a zoom, there a zoom. Calumon, zoom, zoom. No underwear zoom!" Calumon sang as he bounced off the walls of the tent Guilmon, Veemon, and Armadillomon stayed in, as they played a round of poker. "Whheeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Whooooooooo!!"  
  
Armadillomon and the others patiently tried to ignore the young one's singing. "So are you in or are you out?"  
  
"Uh, I deal in five loaves of Guilmon Bread. Is that okay?" Guilmon asked, shoving five pieces of Guilmon shaped Guilmon Breads into the center of their playing.  
  
Suddenly Calumon jumped on to Guilmon's snout and started rubbing his nose with Guilmon's. "Eskimo Kisses!!"  
  
"What the- Calumon?!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
Calumon then jumped on to Armadillomon and Veemon, giving the both of them a warm, cuddly, and "friendly" Eskimo Kiss on the nose as he started to continue jumping across the wall. "Whooo! Whooo! Pie! Pie! Eskimo Pie! Me want an Eskimo Pie!! Yay!!"  
  
". . . Okay . . . That was interesting," Armadillomon replied. "I just got kissed."  
  
"Calumon zoom, zoom! Calumon zoom, zoom! Still no underwear zoom! Whoooo!!" Calumon continued to scream.  
  
"Did you count how many sodas he had? And the many bags of candies he had?" Veemon asked. "He ate enough to make his blood sugar content probably hit the ceiling or something! That's enough sugar to keep a mon up for days!!"  
  
"Speaking of ceilings . . ." Guilmon pointed upward to the top of their tent.  
  
The other two looked up in shock. "What the?!?!"  
  
Calumon was zooming all over the ceiling of their tent leaving muddy footprints all over it. Guilmon lied back and gazed at it. "Oooh, it's almost like star gazing. See, there's the Little Dipper."  
  
"Guilmon, can't you do anything about Calumon? He's driving me crazy with his singing," Veemon pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, but he's not bothering me at all," Guilmon replied. "I'm use to this so it doesn't bother me one-!!"  
  
"Bun! Bun! Bun in turn! Yummy! Yummy! Bun! Bun!" Calumon shouted, as he suddenly stuffed all FIVE Guilmon Bread into his mouth.  
  
Ah!" Veemon, Guilmon, and Armadillomon gasped.  
  
"Holy cow! That's a whopper for him!" Armadillomon said in shock.  
  
"Hey, he ate my bread!" Guilmon shouted in anger. "Calumon!!"  
  
Guilmon lunged to catch him but missed. "Ow!"  
  
"Happy! Happy! Happy!" Calumon chanted. He picked up a bandana that he tied around his neck to make like a cape as he starts running and jumping. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm SuperCalumon to the rescue!! Whhheeeeeeeeee!!"  
  
"Do something Armadillomon!" Veemon pleaded, knowing that he'll fall off the brink into insanity from this little monster.  
  
"Hey, I hear a damsel in distress over in the distance!" Armadillomon joked.  
  
"SuperCalumon to the rescue!!" Calumon said as he darted out of there faster than a speeding locomotive.  
  
"Wow, it actually worked," Veemon said in shock.  
  
"Yep. Now, about the game . . ." Armadillomon worried.  
  
Guilmon sighed. "I'm out. Those were my last five Guilmon Bread."  
  
"Hello!!" Calumon greeted, coming back so soon.  
  
"Damn that quick? Phooey," Armadillomon sighed. "I was sure that it would take him longer. Oh well."  
  
"Did you rescue a damsel?" Veemon asked.  
  
Calumon showed his face. "She even gave me a kiss and an Eskimo Pie to go because I rescued her from a cliff! Whooo! She worked near a pie stand when she fell off! I ate up all the pie but I saved you a pie crumb that's in my tummy!! Hehehehehe!! I bet Beelzemon never get this kind of treatment."  
  
"Yeah, because Beelzemon always give them a slap on the butt before they leave him," Armadillomon added. "And then they REALLY leave him for good."  
  
"I wanna pie . . ." Guilmon thought about it.  
  
" . . . What the . . . This is getting out of hand," Veemon replied. "We're all going crazy and out of character from this little . . . thing!!"  
  
"Hey!! Who you calling a 'thing' you fool?!?!" Calumon asked. "Wheeeehehehehehehe!!!"  
  
"Okay, group huddle!" Veemon proclaimed.  
  
All three of them turned around and got into a huddle. Calumon tried to get into it too but Guilmon swatted him away with his tail. "Not you, Calumon."  
  
"He's starting to scare me . . ." Veemon whispered to Guilmon.  
  
"We need to catch him, sack him, and toss him out and maybe into someone else's tent for him to bunk the night," Armadillomon replied.  
  
"Alright, everyone, on the count of three, we grab him," Guilmon announced. "One . . . Two . . . Grab him!!"  
  
All three of them lunged at SuperCalumon but ended smacking their chins into the ground before grabbing him.  
  
Calumon had darted through the blankets and pillows of the tents, popping up here and there. "Where am I?! Over here? Over here? Or over here? Whooooo!! Whooooo!! Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo!!"  
  
"God he's tricky," Armadillomon replied.  
  
"Alright, Plan B," Veemon told, moving on to the next plan.  
  
"Hey, I'm good at negotiating. Let me try," Guilmon replied. "Calumon!"  
  
"Yes . . . ?" he answered, walking over to Guilmon, looking even more energetic and ready to sprint at any moment.  
  
"If you sit still for the rest of tonight," Guilmon started. "I'll give you a whole bag of chocolate chips for your good behavior now."  
  
0_0!!! "He calls that negotiating?!" Veemon shouted.  
  
"Okie-Dokie!!" Calumon happily replied as he put his hands out. "Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie! Candy! Candy! Candy! Pwease . . . ???"  
  
Guilmon turned around, with a burlap sack. "Okay, if you want it, it's in here."  
  
"Whhheeeeee!!!" Calumon cheered. "Sweet! Sweet! Sweet between my teeth! Sweetie! Sweetie! Sweet! Sweet! Here I come!"  
  
Calumon jumped and made a swan dive into the bottom of the burlap sack. "Hey, there's nothing in here!"  
  
Guilmon quickly closed the bag up, tied it, and presented it. "Tada! See? I'm good at negotiating."  
  
"Remind me to get you to negotiate with my manager," Veemon asked Guilmon. "I need a raise on my salary but he won't give me one. Is there a service charge from you?"  
  
"No. But Guilmon Bread would be nice," Guilmon replied. "So what should I bait your manager with? Chocolates? Sodas?"  
  
"Magazines like Beelzemon has," Armadillomon answered.  
  
"Oh, those magazines! I found one under Beelzemon's pillow once and they had a lot of dolls!" Calumon replied within the burlap sack. "Whoooo! Wheeeee!! Yeeeeeeeeeeehehehehehehe!!"  
  
o_o;;; " . . ." Guilmon shook the bag. "Calumon, this is for eating my bread without my permission."  
  
Guilmon got out of the tent with the other two following him. They watched as Guilmon climbed up a tree with the burlap sack in his mouth and to the closest tree limb and he tied the sack to hang from there. Guilmon quickly climbed down. "There, that should do it. Good night, Calumon!"  
  
"Good night, Guilmon!" he shouted from the bag, as he started singing this particular song he made up. "Stuck in a tree, I am! When the wind howls, this tree falls with a bam! Wham! Whoo!! Free I am to go and fly again, as SuperCalumon is here to save the pie lady again! Yum! Yum! Pie! Pie! Eskimo Pie! SuperCalumon to the rescue!!"  
  
"Where the hell does he come up with these?" Veemon asks.  
  
Armadillomon sighed, "Got me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on out there?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Guilmon just went out to hang a bag of something up in a tree," Patamon answered.  
  
"Must be their food," Patamon_F added.  
  
"Hmm, we should do that too if we want to keep the animals away," Bokomon thought. "Nehmon, go hang the cooler of snacks up in the tree."  
  
"Why me?" Nehmon asked.  
  
"Because I told you," Bokomon replied.  
  
"Well what if I don't?" Nehmon suggested.  
  
"Than this." Bokomon grabbed the back strap of Nehmon's pants but instead of pulling it back and letting it go, he pulled it over Nehmon's head. "That'll teach you. Now go hang the cooler."  
  
Nehmon walked out of the tent with the a pant wedgie. "This is new. Ow! I tripped!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
MarineAngemon hid under his blanket and shook in fright.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with MarineAngie?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"He's still scared from Cyberdramon's story telling," Hawkmon replied, setting up his nest/bed.  
  
"Poor him," Wormmon pitied.  
  
Terriermon had that evil glint in his eyes. "It was a dark and stormy night upon a dreaded haunted house."  
  
"Oh no," Wormmon replied. "Not this again."  
  
"Ooooh," MarineAngemon whined in fear, tucking under the blankets even further.  
  
"People say that the house is infested with flesh-eating maggots that eat any little Digimon that comes in unaware," Terriermon added.  
  
"Eeek!!" MarineAngemon squeaked.  
  
"But others say that the previous owner's ghost lives there in wait of little Digimon to come in and collect souls for his lonely home . . ." Terriermon cackled.  
  
"Meh . . . Meh . . . Eh . . ." MarineAngemon sputtered.  
  
"You're starting to scare me . . ." Wormmon whimpered.  
  
"Um, Terriermon, I don't think that's a good idea to scare him like that," Hawkmon replied. "When Cyberdramon told the ghost story tonight, he actually-"  
  
"But you know what I say?" Terriermon asked, as he flipped on a flashlight and put it under his face. "There, up in the haunted house, lurks a ravenous, white, mad-eating, eye-popping, and flashing . . ." Terriermon flipped the covers off MarineAngemon and screamed, "Floppy Eared Terriermon!! Raaaarrrgghhh!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!!!" MarineAngemon squealed.  
  
"Ahahahahaha, now that was fun," Terriermon laughed. "Ahahahaha- Huh?" Something wet was touching under his foot. "Ewww . . . What is this?!"  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you," Hawkmon replied. "When Cyberdramon told the ghost story tonight, MarineAngemon actually wet the seat he was sitting on."  
  
"Awww, crap! He wet my side of the tent . . ." Terriermon sighed.  
  
"Told you it wasn't a good idea," Hawkmon replied.  
  
MarineAngemon hid behind Wormmon. "Sorry . . ."  
  
"I hate sharing tents . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Hehe, not bad. This time it was 14 pages. I think I may have gotten Calumon out of character back there but hey, he's hocked up on sugar and caffeine. What do you expect? Go crazy!! Whooo!! Whoo!! Calumon zoom, zoom! Calumon zoom, zoom! Still no underwear zoom! Hehe. ^_^;;; Yeah I'm hocked up on sugar and caffeine too from all the sodas I drank. Okay, see you later. Oh yeah, REVIEW!!! 


	5. The Joy of Camping on a Full Moon Night

Camping With The Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: You already know it. Toei owns Digimon.  
  
Author's Note: Two or three more chapters to go. This is the longest one so far except "The Spring Break Bash" story. Recommend you read that one for more laughs if you like this one. I usually try to make them 3 chapters. Guess I got overboard. Oh yeah, thank you for the reviews. ^_^ Forgot to mention that in the last one. : P Sorry!! Please forgive me . . .  
  
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief of brought from the Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: The Joy of Camping on a Full Moon Night  
  
"Hey, can we slow down? Starting to get tire back here," J.P. whined as he trek up a hill.  
  
The marooned and abandoned Digidestines and Tamers were stranded in the forest after the bus had exploded, looking for civilization somewhere else to get help. They've been hiking their way through this place for already an hour or two. Only the full shining moon lit their way through this treacherous hike. Now they were complaining how tired and hungry they were.  
  
"Fine we'll set up camp here for the night," Takuya replied.  
  
Anybody here know how to make a fire?" asked Yolei.  
  
"The survival kit should have a fire starter," Koji remembered, as he dug through the backpack to retrieve it. He opened the survival kit but couldn't find a fire starter. "Funny, there isn't a fire starter in here except this book."  
  
Cody took the book from Koji and looked through it. "It's a Survival Skill booklet. Says here, if you want to start a fire, build a fire pit with rocks to barricade it. Gather some firewood and put it into the pit. Then get either two sticks or two rocks and rub them together to cause a fire from the friction of these two items. Guess the Survival Kit was too cheap to actually put in a fire starting kit for us."  
  
"Great . . . Just great . . ." Rika complained. "Who here knows how to make a fire?"  
  
Davis raised his hand.  
  
"Besides Davis. I've see you lit a barbecue pit once and it exploded like an inferno," Rika reminded.  
  
"So? I don't have a bunch of lighter fluids with me at the moment so it won't happen again," Davis mentioned. "Plus I don't have a whole gas tank with me."  
  
"Ugh." Rika gave her annoyed look. That was one terrible day she wished to never experience again.  
  
"Hey Takuya, don't you know how to make one?" Tommy asked. "You did it on the TV show."  
  
"Yes, but that was fake and it blew out," Takuya remembered. "Koji, you know how to do it."  
  
"Fine, get me some sticks, firewood, and stones," Koji ordered. "I have to carry this gurney, y'know?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Takato, you get the sticks and stones," Takuya ordered.  
  
"Why me? I can't go off by myself," said Takato. "What if there's wolves, or bears, or wild boars, or even ravens?"  
  
"Ravens?" Ken asked.  
  
"Ever read that Edgar Allen Poe book with the raven in it that always screech 'Never more! Never more' ?!" Takato reminded. "It was scary!"  
  
"Fine, big baby. I'll go," Kazu sighed, as he grabbed Kenta by the collar and dragged him. "You too, Kenta."  
  
"But I have to carry the gurney too!" Kenta shouted as he was taken away, as Henry quickly ran over to replace the support.  
  
"I'll follow too!" Davis volunteered.  
  
"Great, 3 Stooges and Goggle-Head #2 left," Rika sighed.  
  
"How are Kari and Zoe anyway?" Yolei checked.  
  
"Fine for now," Kouichi replied, as they placed the gurney down.  
  
Kari and Zoe still haven't awakened yet since the bus crashed. They were both in stable and good condition with just minor wounds but being unconscious for this long doesn't seem right. They were like two deep in sleep angels that will never awake. T.K. and J.P. sat by them and watch.  
  
"Oh, Kari . . ." T.K. sighed.  
  
"Oh, Zoe . . ." J.P. mourned.  
  
"Oh, gag me . . . !!" Rika sneered, feeling sick at the moment from the mushy feelings around her. "I should've gone with the 3 Stooges and Goggle- Head #2 to gather the firewood."  
  
Henry and Suzie stood afar as Henry took a drink from a water canteen.  
  
"Will they ever awake, Henry?" Suzie asked her big brother.  
  
Henry shook his head and answered, "Dunno," as he gulped down his canteen.  
  
"How come?" she asked.  
  
"They're just . . . sleeping. Like a very deep sleep," Henry replied, not wanting to dwell on the matter that they might be near death or so. Slipping into a coma or worse is a possibility to the two unconscious girls at this point now. Death may be another too. A child this young like Suzie doesn't need to learn this so early.  
  
Suzie sighed and looked back at the two girls. "It's so sad. Kari reminds me Sleeping Beauty and Zoe reminds me of Snow White. They both go into a deep sleep and everyone is so sad. Later prince charming comes and wake them with a true love's first kiss, right Henry?"  
  
"True love's first kiss?" Henry pondered as he took another gulp of water. Suddenly it hit him in the head and he realized what they could do. With the shock of this discovery, Henry had shot the water out of his mouth and on to Suzie. "Hey you guys!! Guys!! I know a way to wake them up!"  
  
Suzie stood there soaked and wet from her brother.  
  
"Heeeeeeeennnnnrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Suzie cried. "I'm wet!!"  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Henry turned around as he ran to the others.  
  
"What are you so excited about that made you spew out water like a cannon on your sister?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I just got an idea to wake Kari and Zoe up!" Henry announced.  
  
"Yeah, we can try to shake them by the shoulders to see if they'll wake up," Takuya suggested.  
  
Koji hit him on the head with his fist. "You idiot! You wanna give them some sort of neck trauma?!"  
  
"Well at least I got an idea!" Takuya replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah?!"  
  
"Guys! Guys! It's not like that," Henry cleared.  
  
"Than what is it?" Tommy wondered.  
  
"You guys heard of the story Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, right?" Henry asked.  
  
"Uh, Sleeping Beauty was about a beast and Snow White was about a rabbit sneaking into a farmer's garden, right?" Takuya thought.  
  
"No, you idiot! That's Beauty & the Beast and that's Peter Rabbit!" Koji corrected.  
  
"Well, sorry, but I always get the story mixed up," Takuya replied. "So what were we talking about? The story of Aladdin and Lady & the Tramp?"  
  
Henry chose to ignore that part. "Anyway, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White both have one thing in common," Henry hinted.  
  
"They're both mushy and romantic?" said Rika.  
  
"They both have a prince?" said Cody.  
  
"They both have an ugly and evil sorceress lady?" said Tommy.  
  
"They're both very confusing stories?" said Takuya. "We're still talking about Beauty & the Beast and Peter Rabbit, right?"  
  
"Close but no, Takuya, they're not confusing and for the last time, it's Sleeping Beauty and Snow White," Henry answered. "The point is that the princesses are both in a deep sleep until true love's kiss."  
  
" . . . . . . . . . . . And?" Rika questioned.  
  
"Well, what I'm saying is that if one of us boys kiss Kari or Zoe, they might wake up," said Henry. "True love's first kiss? They might wake up."  
  
They were all dead silent. Why didn't they think of this before? It was brilliant!  
  
Takuya was the first one who couldn't hold it in any longer and hollered out laughing with the rest of the gang who followed laughing after him like a pack of hyenas. Yeah, it was brilliantly stupid . . .  
  
"So then what, Henry? You want us to come running in as a shining knight on his noble white steed to swoop our fair lady and run off into a mystical castle to live happily ever after?!" Ryo joked, laughing wildly like the others.  
  
Suzie came walking next to his big brother, still soaking wet. "See, Henry? If I told it, they would've thought I was cute to think of something like that but if you told it, then it would've sounded stupid and crazy from an old big brother like you."  
  
Henry sighed. 'Seriously, I should've kept my mouth shut like most of the time in the TV series . . .' Henry thought silently. 'Oh well, I could try throwing myself over a cliff if this keeps happening.'  
  
"So who's gonna be the fair young prince? J.P. for Zoe?! Bwahahahahahaha!!" Tommy giggled.  
  
"Hey, I actually vote for that plan," said J.P.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
An extensive and eye watching battle had broken out between the two Patamons suddenly as they took an offensive stand, exchanging looks in their now unmerciful eyes. Waiting until the other one flinch and go down in one call.  
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
" . . . "  
  
Nehmon walked into the tent to notice the two Patamons in a stare down. "Oh, it's a staring contest!!"  
  
"Haha, you blinked!" Patamon cheered.  
  
Patamon_F pouted. "Phooey. And I really wanted to sleep on that side of the tent."  
  
"Okay, get to bed! Get to bed!" Bokomon ordered.  
  
Well it was an 'eye watching' battle with the unmerciful eyes of Patamons . . . ; ) Hehehehehe . . . Okay next scene.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Guilmon!! Guilmon!! Guilmon!! Guuuuuiiiiiiiiillllllmmmoooooooonnnn!!!!!"  
  
Guilmon popped his out of the tent. "What?!"  
  
Calumon, now in the burlap sack, up in the tree, said, "I can't breath up here. Can you poke me some air holes, please?"  
  
Guilmon gave him a dumb look. "You already got plenty of air holes!! It's a burlap sack!!"  
  
"Pwetty pwease . . . ?!?!?!" Calumon asked in a sincere voice.  
  
"No! You ate my Guilmon Breads and this is your punishment!" Guilmon stated clearly. "I'm grounding you!"  
  
"Actually, he's way up in the air and in a tree," Veemon corrected. "How are you gonna ground him?"  
  
Suddenly Calumon started choking. "*gasp* Gah! Air! I need air . . . Guilmon . . . Air, I need air . . . !!!"  
  
Guilmon gave him a second dumb look. "Be happy I didn't put you into a garbage bag . . ." Guilmon then withdrew his head back into the tent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"All right, g'night, Hawkmon," said Terriermon, now sleeping in another spot of the tent that isn't wet.  
  
"G'night, Terriermon," replied Hawkmon, settling into his nest/bed. "G'night, Wormmon."  
  
"G'night, Terriermon. G'night, Hawkmon," Wormmon sighed, stifling a yawn. "G'night, MarineAngemon."  
  
"G'night, Terriermon. G'night, Hawkmon. G'night, Wormmon," yawned MarineAngemon, being the last one to say good night to everyone.  
  
Sleeping and snoring filled the air of the tent as they all slept. MarineAngemon was the only one not asleep.  
  
" . . . Isn't anybody gonna say good night to me?" asked MarineAngemon.  
  
All three Digimon said simultaneously with a yawn, "Good night, MarineAngemon."  
  
"Much better," MarineAngemon sighed, now going to sleep. " . . . Who's gonna tuck me into bed?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
All three female Digimon of the group slept with a wonderful dream that they all liked. Gatomon dreamt of a field of catnip that was all hers. Lopmon dreamt that Suzie was gone for the day and she didn't have to be Miss Pwetty Pants. Renamon's dream was the most intriguing one of all.  
  
Renamon dreamt that she poured grease, pepper, salt, chives, and onions all over Terriermon, Veemon, and Beelzemon and started chasing them with a frying pan, occasionally being able to smack them on the head once or twice when they start to lag behind. I guess she has a couple of strange issues with the three of those mons . . .  
  
Anyway, speaking of Beelzemon . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Cyberdramon rested his head and sighed. He couldn't sleep, even though he is in the nice and comfortable tent (unlike Guardromon out there), but something was bothering him. Not because Ryo and the others haven't come yet, or that they could've gotten stranded out there on the road, or that their bus could've broken down in the middle of the night where werewolves can reach to them and eat them but one particular thing bothered him. Especially his head that started to feel sore and including his neck.  
  
Cyberdramon gave an irritated sigh, "Beelzemon . . . "  
  
"No," he quickly answered.  
  
"Come on!" Cyberdramon nudged.  
  
"No!" Beelzemon replied.  
  
"You gotta share!" Cyberdramon growled.  
  
"Since when was the last time you shared anything?!" said Beelzemon, turning over to face him. "I got these pillows first so ha!"  
  
"You got three freakin' pillows under your head and I have none! Not even Guardromon out there has one!!" Cyberdramon stated.  
  
"Sure, just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I have feelings too . . ." said Guardromon in a flat tone. "I wanted a pillow too . . . For my can- can!"  
  
"You see?" Cybedramon stated.  
  
"Well finders keeper and losers weeper! I got these three pillows first so there! Ha! End of story! Tough luck, toots!!" Beelzemon cleared, turning back to face the wall of the tent. "Baby sniffling dragon. Hmph!"  
  
"Pillow hog!" Cyberdramon snorted.  
  
"Ugly!" Beelzemon replied.  
  
"Psychopathic demon!" Cyberdramon snarled.  
  
"Psychotic dragon!" Beelzemon shouted.  
  
"Sociopathic cock!" Cyberdramon snapped.  
  
"Screwballing dragon!"  
  
"Fruitcake eating demon!"  
  
"Bloodlusting freak of nature!"  
  
"Sex neurotic freak f$%&*@!"  
  
"Ooooh . . . That's it!! No one cusses or swears at Beelzemon!! You ninny loon of a *&%$# dragon!!"  
  
"You lamebrain, scatter headed, sex thinking, dysfunctional, dumdum of a blue ass ape!!"  
  
"You raving, raging, craving, flesh eating, blood sucking, ding-a-ling of a whacked up job dragon!"  
  
"You moonstruck, loose loon of a baboon, crack and fruit suckin', virgin sleeping, demon of an inferno hell!!"  
  
"Oh, playing rhymes with me, eh?! Well, you foolish, bullish, bull of a shit eating, butt picking dragon!!"  
  
"You demented freak!! Damn you Beelzemon!! Die you Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobic cockamamie foolhardy dip whip!!" Cyberdramon roared.  
  
"Agh! Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!! You know I have a phobia for long words, remember??!!" Beelzemon shouted, covering his ears with his pillows.  
  
Suddenly Cyberdramon got an idea. "Deoxyribonucleic Acid!!!"  
  
"Agh!!" Beelzemon screamed.  
  
"Supercalifradulousanexpialidocious!!"  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!!"  
  
"Ribonucleic Acid!!"  
  
"My doctor says be careful with your words around me!! Remember?!?!" Beelzemon squirmed, curling into a fettle position. "I have sensitive ears!!"  
  
"How the heck do you know all of these words?" Guardromon asked.  
  
"Read it out of a medical book," Cyberdramon replied.  
  
"Even that supercali something, something, XP, something, docious word?" Guardromon said.  
  
"That, I got out of a Disney movie," Cyberdramon remembered. "Hehe, Disney is actually good for something."  
  
Suddenly Beelzemon, out of nowhere, leapt at Cyberdramon and wrestled him into submission. "Say uncle you bloody dragon!!"  
  
"Never!!!"  
  
Cyberdramon bit through Beelzemon's boot and then started snapping at his tail. "How you like me now!!"  
  
They broke a part from each other and faced off in a pouncing stance.  
  
"I'll shoot your ass off with my double barrel gun!!" Beelzemon threatened. "Wait a- Shit! I don't have them!!! Stupid damn mother bear!! I'll kill her!! The next time I see her, I'll kill her in cold blood with my bare hands on the spot!!"  
  
"You can't even kill anything without your guns," Cybedramon stated. "Even when you tried to kill that fly in your room, I gave you a flyswatter but you took out your barrel guns and started shooting everywhere!"  
  
"Wanna bet?!?! I can, too, kill someone with my own hands!! LIKE YOU!!! Heeya!!" Beelzemon leapt and grabbed him at the waist as he punched the dragon in the face over and over again, left and right. "How do you like them apples?!"  
  
Guardromon just watched afar from outside through the opened tent. "To believe, this all started because of a pillow."  
  
Guardromon reached in and grabbed a pillow without Beelzemon seeing it to put under his 'can-can'. "Ah, much better. Don't have to sit in the dirt anymore. G'night."  
  
He then shut off his programming and rested.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Jeez, this is tiring!" Kazu moaned as he picked up some firewood. "Why the hell did I even go with you, Takato?"  
  
"Because I'm very convincing?" said Takato, finding a good rock to make a fire in the moonlight. "Sheesh, you expect to find a couple of rocks around this forest but, no, you can't find any."  
  
"Well there's plenty of sticks. Lots and lots of sticks!" said Davis from a afar. "I never knew they can be so fascinating.  
  
"The fresh air of the forest is getting to your head," Takato realized.  
  
"Good thing we only need sticks and stones," Kazu sighed, finding his last firewood. "Okay, I'm done here."  
  
"Yeah us too," said Takato, with Davis behind him, as Goggle-Head #2 was examining a particular stick. "Where's Kenta?"  
  
"Guys . . . !!!" Kenta shouted from somewhere, in a worried tone.  
  
"Something is buggin' Kenta again," Kazu sighed. "Man, first it's that bug on the tree and now what?" Kazu started to follow after Kenta's voice. "I'm coming, chumley."  
  
"Hey, don't leave us behind!!" shouted Davis, followed by Takato.  
  
They followed Kazu through the forest as clouds above them started to form and started to haze out the moonlight. Later they found Kenta with his back to them, but he looked like he was staring down at something else on the ground.  
  
"What's the matter, Kenta? See a bug on the ground that you want me to smush for you?" asked Kazu.  
  
Kenta replied, "Look."  
  
"Look what? All I see are piles of rocks and a pile of stick," Kazu noticed. "Hey, you can get some of the stones from these piles and use them to make the fire. Great! Now let's get back to the others."  
  
There were exactly four neatly piled up rocks forming a sort of circle closely together around the pile of sticks that just happened to be in the shape of a human.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Those pile of sticks actually look like a human stick figure," Kazu laughed.  
  
"Don't you get it?! Haven't you seen this before?!" Kenta shouted.  
  
"Seen what?" asked Kazu.  
  
"This is almost exactly like that American movie about that legend in Maryland!! You know, that Blair Witch Project movie!! Well except there were three piles, but, oh well!! We're all gonna die!!" Kenta answered in a feverishly scared tone as if he wanted to melt on the spot and run around witless.  
  
"Blair Witch Project?!?!" Takato and Davis shrieked, shaking like a bunch of Mexican maracas and hugging each other.  
  
"Get off of me, Davis!" Takato said first, pushing Davis away.  
  
"Phhht!" Kazu snorted, ignoring the scared boys. "It's a legend and it's in America. This is in the middle of nowhere of Tokyo, Japan. What do you think? The only thing we got to be afraid and freaked out about are bears and wolves wantin' to chew on our bones. Sheesh, you've been watching too many foreign movies."  
  
"No I haven't!!" said Kenta, now shaking in the knees.  
  
"Yes you have so pick up two of those rocks and let us get back to the others," said Kazu. "When we get back home, I'm gonna put you back into watching good ol' fashion Japanese movies like Godzilla and samurai movies."  
  
"I am NOT picking up 'these' particular rocks!!" Kenta stated, now running behind the other two scaredy cats. "The Blair Witch is said to eat wandering people in the forest whoever comes and disturb her sanctuary!!"  
  
"Do I have to do everything myself? Sheesh!" Kazu then bent down and picked up two of the rocks from the pile but suddenly it knocked over and collapsed. "Oops."  
  
Suddenly a high-pitch and horrible cackling of some kind was sounded out through the forest.  
  
0_0!!!;;; "Eeep!!!" The three boys were in shock and feeling a deep and strong urge to all run simultaneously back to the group. Suddenly it did happen but not simultaneously.  
  
"Every girly man for himself!!!" Davis proclaimed as he turned around and made a rush.  
  
"Oh no you don't!! You're not leaving me behind!!" Takato shouted afterwards, grabbing on to Davis' jacket and letting him be dragged along.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Kenta screamed, as he leapt and caught Takato by the back of his leg and now was, too, dragged by Davis in the lead.  
  
Soon in less than ten seconds they were gone with only a trail of leaves rustled behind them.  
  
"What the? Guys, it's just a pile of rocks," Kazu replied. "Sheesh, I guess I'm the brave one of this group of chicken musketeers. What the . . . Ewwww, is this slime?"  
  
Kazu tried to wipe the slime off his fingers when he suddenly felt a sharp tap behind him on the shoulders. "Now what?"  
  
A hairy old lady with a hunchback was behind Kazu and looked at him. She had long nails, black hair all over her body (including around the face), large yellow eyes peeping through her curtains of hair, and a cauldron in her hand. "Hello, young lad. May I have my two rocks back? I need it to prepare a grand feast. Would you like to join in?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 0_0!!!;;; . . . .  
  
Kazu suddenly felt all the colors in his face disappeared and his spine wanting to cease up with a deep tingling chill of fear like a cat clawing into his nerves as he stood there in front of what may be the 'Blair' witch . . .  
  
All the way, fifty or seventy yards away where Davis, Takato, and Kenta are now, they could hear the blood-curdling, fear stricken, 'nobody-can-help- you-now', scream that defined someone was gonna die tonight and will no longer walk among this Earth . . .  
  
"Did you hear that?! The witch got to Kazu!!" Kenta cried.  
  
"Mush, Davis! Mush! Mush! Mush!!" Takato ordered, yanking Davis at the back of the jacket harder.  
  
"I'm no sled dog!!" Davis shouted from the front with the two of them dragging behind him as he ran faster than the Roadrunner and Wile E. Coyote. "For Gawd sake, let go of my jacket!! You're stretching the material!! You're slowing me down!!"  
  
"Well then, mush!! Mush!! Mush!! Mush!! Mush you son of a mutt!! Move those legs and run!!!" Takato shouted.  
  
Kazu jumped nearly five feet in the air, dropped the two rocks to the old lady, and ran like the living daylights out of him to get as far as possible from this lady.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Less than five seconds, he was gone. Must be a world record to dash over fifty yards less than in five seconds. But it might be cheating since he had a push start . . .  
  
The old hairy lady picked up the two rocks and threw it back on the pile. "Strange young lad. Well, at least the lad returned my two stones. I needed them. Tis a shame he can't stay though. It would've been a grand feast with a boy his size like him."  
  
She had piled back up the rocks and grabbed two of the smallest rocks from the four piles.  
  
She pulled her cauldron out and put it over the pile of sticks with the four rock piles underneath them as supports and lit a fire under the cauldron. She then picked up the two rocks and threw them into the cauldron and along with a bucket of water she poured in. She then threw herbs into the pot and mixed them with a wooden spoon.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have Stone Soup for dinner by me old self. Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehe . . ." she cackled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you guys hear someone screaming out there?" asked Tommy.  
  
"It's probably the 3 Stooges and Goggle-head #2," answered Rika. "Davis must've dropped a rock on Kazu's foot or something."  
  
"Okay, the only way I can think of to awaken them is if one of us boys kiss Zoe and Kari," said Henry.  
  
"Henry, give it up, will ya?" said Rika.  
  
"No, I'm serious! I really mean it!" Henry replied. "We got to wake them up soon no matter what. If we don't now, then what if they slip into a coma or something? Or worse?!"  
  
"Fine, we'll try it your way," Koji sighed, taking charge now. "Takuya, you get Zoe. T.K., you get Kari."  
  
"Me?! Why not you?!" Takuya asked, directed to Koji. "There's plenty of written fanfictions of you and Zoe together out there! I know those fans would REALLY love it!!"  
  
"Well whoopie-doo, same to you too! And I think there's one or two stories with my brother, Kouichi and Zoe," said Koji, turning it back on him. "So kiss Zoe and she'll probably wake up."  
  
"Why won't you kiss her?!" Takuya asked.  
  
Koji thought hard of a good answer from his experience with Zoe once when they were on a date. " . . . She bites."  
  
"Ohhh, yeah, riiiiiiight . . ." Takuya said in a sarcastic and sly way. "Her 'bark' is worse than her 'bite'. Hehehe . . . Ruff! Ruff! Bark! Bark! Bow-Wow! Bow-Wow! Bow-Wow! Aaaaawwhhrrooooooooooooooooo!!! Bwahahahahaha!!" Takuya broke out in laughter from his imitation of 'Zoe'.  
  
"Remember, Kazu owes Kenta ten yen because Takuya barked like a dog and howled like a dog," Yolei reminded Rika.  
  
"Nah, it's five yen. Takuya barked like a dog but howled like a monkey," Rika corrected.  
  
"Hmmm, yeah I guess it was a monkey howl."  
  
Koji metally sighed, '*sigh* I'll be in deep with Zoe if she heard what I said . . . Sorry.'  
  
"Will you cut it out?! You'll lure the animals here and we don't even have any weapons to protect us!" Kouichi stopped Takuya.  
  
"Don't worry, with Zoe, who's the animal?! Hahahaha!!!" Takuya lolled in laughter of his own joke.  
  
Koji grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a straight sitting position. "Sit up right and stop bad-mouthing Zoe! Now why won't you kiss her?"  
  
"I hardly know her," Takuya simply replied.  
  
"Hardly? You told me you had a dream of her with your head on her lap after the defeat of Cherubimon!"  
  
"It was a dream! And dreams mean nothing. Besides, there's a different meaning to it in Japanese if a guy wakes up to find his head lying in a girl's lap than in the America version. Phhht!! Perverted minded Americans. Thinking EVERYTHING relates to sex and-!!"  
  
"Hey, don't bad-mouth the Americans, okay?!" Koji scolded, slapping him in the back of the head. "They actually have good TV shows."  
  
Takuya slapped back.  
  
Koji did too.  
  
Then Takuya.  
  
And now Koji.  
  
Takuya.  
  
Koji.  
  
Takuya.  
  
Koji.  
  
Suddenly the both of them burst into a brawl of hands slapping each other, here and there on the head. Oooh!!! Cat fight! Cat fight! (A/N: So what? Okay, the term 'cat fight' may be used only for girls when they fight each other with hands and nails but hey, these two boys can also be in touch with their feminine side deep inside . . . ^_^;;; Hehehehe . . .)  
  
"Well, T.K., guess you're gonna be the lucky 'knight in shining armor' to kiss Kari," said Ryo, patting him on the back for good luck. "Right?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess . . ." said T.K., feeling a bit shaky and weak in the legs.  
  
"T.K., if you need tips on kissing, you can ask Yolei," Kouichi joked.  
  
"Exactly! I even won 'Best Kissing Scene" award with Ken," Yolei remembered. "Right, Ken?"  
  
"Please stop spreading that news," said Ken in a shy tone. "It's getting old."  
  
"Awww, come on! Here, T.K., if you need tips, watch me and Ken," said Yolei, grabbing Ken by the shoulders.  
  
Yolei was about to lean in to kiss Ken but he pulled his face back so she wouldn't get a chance. "Yolei, had Davis been handling your water canteen?"  
  
"Naw, Davis is a good little boy," she replied.  
  
"He called you a bear and you practically almost reversed his kneecaps . . ." Ken reminded, seeing that scene replayed in his head.  
  
"And don't forget his butt cap," Cody added, remembering Yolei grabbing Davis and kicking him a couple of times here and there.  
  
"Right, remember, Yolei? Yolei? Uh, Yolei?" asked Ken, as he saw Yolei falling asleep in his arms. "Well that answers it. Davis did spiked her water canteen. *sigh* Just like on New Year's Eve . . ."  
  
Koji just gave a blank look at the group. "Anyway, Takuya, pucker up and kiss Zoe!!" He grabbed Takuya by the neck of his coat and the back of his belt and tossed him right at Zoe. "Away you go!"  
  
"Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
"You too, T.K.," Ryo pushed. "Now go and give thy young fair Princess Kari a kiss from her noble shining knight."  
  
"Okay, you can quit the Shakespeare talk, Ryo," said Henry in an annoyed way. "You've already made fun of me with the idea in the beginning."  
  
"Hehe, sorry but I'm just so good at it," Ryo snickered.  
  
"Tommy, Suzie, Cody, you shouldn't watch this because this is big kid's stuff," said J.P.  
  
"No fair!" Suzie and Tommy shouted.  
  
"I'm mature enough," Cody replied.  
  
"That's what they all say . . ." J.P. answered.  
  
Takuya barely stopped himself from landing on Zoe but now was in a push-up position hovering over Zoe. With his arms stretched a part from each other with Zoe's face right under Takuya's, he started to feel that nauseating butter-fly in your stomach feeling now as he started to sweat. "Okay . . . This is awkward but . . . Well . . . Pucker up . . ."  
  
T.K. walked reluctantly over to Kari's motionless body on the ground in the gurney. He kneeled down and looked at the young girl. "Well, not what I expected but . . . Now or never . . ." He slowly leaned his head in as he was almost mouth to mouth with Kari.  
  
Suddenly T.K. was interrupted by Koji's yelling.  
  
"Awww, great! Takuya!!" Koji shouted. "I can't believe you fainted!!"  
  
"And I can't believe he can faint and still be holding in a position like that?" Kouichi added, looking at their leader. "I can't even hold up in a push-up position for that long."  
  
Takuya was still in his push-up position over Zoe and his lips were right above hers but the only thing that kept these two from touching lips with each other was that Takuya had passed out right above her. Koji sigh. So much for their leader. "Great, someone move Takuya over before his arms give away and he collapse on Zoe. And get J.P. to kiss Zoe now."  
  
It seemed Zoe's lips twitch at the mention of that name and hers together with the word 'kiss' in it.  
  
J.P. heard his name. "Me?!?!"  
  
Koji sighed. "Yes you, so go and-"  
  
"Whooooo!!" J.P. ran over and knocked Takuya out of the way to get a clear shot of kissing Zoe.  
  
"This isn't turning out to be much of a Sleeping Beauty or Snow White movie ending, huh?" said Suzie, watching the scene unfold like a bad movie. "They have to switch princes."  
  
"Yeah I know," sighed Tommy.  
  
"Weird, no?" said Cody, watching too.  
  
After that distraction, T.K. concentrated on thinking about kissing Kari. He never done it before but he sort of expected it to come naturally. He closed his eyes like in the movies and went forward. 'Here goes nothing . . .' he thought. 'Hope it's good . . .'  
  
Suddenly two delicate fingers pressed against T.K.'s lips and stopped him from making contact. "You don't have to do it, T.K."  
  
T.K. snapped his eyes opened. "Huh?"  
  
T.K. now stared into the eyes of the awaken Kari. He felt his heart throb and his head spin. Kari was awake! Kari was awake!  
  
"Kari you're awake!" T.K. cheered, hugging her around the neck.  
  
"Of course I am. I was awake the whole entire time," she answered, returning the hug.  
  
"What?" T.K. asked, feeling his mind spin again.  
  
She stifled a giggle. "Back there when the bus crashed, me and Zoe woke up and we decided to pretend to be unconscious and be carried by you guys. We were both kind of tired so we thought we let you boys do the work. Later we made a bet on who we were gonna be kissed by if you guys ever thought about the Sleeping Beauty of Snow White scenario to wake us up. I said T.K. would kiss me and Zoe said Koji would."  
  
"Uh, yeah but . . ." T.K. directed his view over to Zoe with Kari following his gaze.  
  
J.P. was millimeters away from kissing Zoe on the lips just like last time at Takuya's New Year's Eve party when suddenly . . .  
  
"SLAP!!"  
  
"PANK!!"  
  
"THUD!!"  
  
J.P. was thrown back and ended up landing on Tommy, Suzie, and Cody with a red beating hand mark across his face.  
  
"Oh god I can't believe I was this close to kissing you!!!" Zoe shouted with revolt. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!"  
  
J.P. lied with a dazed look on his face. "Wow. What a woman. That kiss was great!!"  
  
"We didn't even kiss!!" Zoe screamed with disgust, as she calmed herself. "*sigh* Well, I guess you won that bet, Kari."  
  
"I was just lucky that T.K. would pull through and kiss me," Kari smiled innocently, looking at T.K.  
  
"Hehe, lucky . . ." T.K. looked behind him to see Ryo giving him a thumbs up and mouthing the words, "You did great."  
  
Zoe then turned her gaze among three particular boys . . . "Koji . . . Takuya . . . J.P. . . ." she said with a particular sneer to that first name.  
  
She stood up and walked over to Koji.  
  
"Hehe, hey you're awake Zoe . . ." Koji muttered, feeling uncomfortable with the look in her eye. "Want me to get you some water to drink?"  
  
"I heard the whole thing. Everything you said. Including that I 'bite'. I felt fine with Takuya maybe kissing me but you went and ordered J.P.?! Ugh!!" Zoe shouted.  
  
"Whoa! Wait! Don't do anything rash and try to-!!"  
  
"SLAP!!"  
  
"PANK!!"  
  
"POW!!"  
  
"Whoa, that's something you don't see Koji getting into," Rika laughed.  
  
Kouichi sighed, as he put his hand to his face. "I don't think Koji is exactly my brother because if he was, he would've known how to handle girls better than this . . ."  
  
"J.P. . . ." Tommy choked.  
  
"I don't think he can hear us," Suzie replied. "He's sleeping. Maybe we need princess charming on a white hoarse to kiss him. And maybe one for Takuya too."  
  
"Great . . . My asthma is coming back," said Cody, trying to help stop his asthma attack. "I knew I should've packed an inhaler."  
  
Ken shook his head. "Someone roll J.P. off of the kids, please?"  
  
And they lived happily ever after, the end . . . Oh wait, I forgot that Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Davis are still lost somewhere out there. And plus Takuya is out cold, Yolei too, J.P. is out in dreamland of Zoe with him, Suzie, Tommy, and Cody are about to be crushed, and Koji is in a world of hurt.  
  
"I said I'm sorry!!!"  
  
"Since when?! In your head?!"  
  
"Yes!! Don't you believe me?!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
All was quiet on the campgrounds of the Digimon. They all slept peacefully without anyone disturbing them, having wonderful dreams of their desire. Eve Calumon who was up in the tree was quiet, even though he was still super hyped on sugar . . . All was quiet as it was, except in one tent. One PARTICULAR tent with TWO PARTICULAR Digimon . . .  
  
"Give me my pillow!!" Cyberdramon demanded, as he tried to claw at Beelzemon.  
  
Beelzemon had his hand on Cyberdramon's head and pushed him afar as Cyberdramon tried his best like a little boy up against a bully to hit Beelzemon. The both of them were pretty beaten up and tired from the fighting and yelling but still continued to fight.  
  
"You can't do nothin' you wimpy dragon," Beelzemon laughed.  
  
Beelzemon then flickered his tail whip and made a strike right into Cyberdramon. Cyberdramon fell back with a thud on his tail and looked like a miserable pathetic dragon sitting on his butt after a fall like that.  
  
"Sheesh, you are a wimp," Beelzemon laughed, as he went back to sleep on his two pillows. "Hey, where's my third?"  
  
Cyberdramon curled up into a ball on his sides as he knew that he'll have to sleep like this if he can't have a pillow. He sighed. Suddenly a malicious idea came to him. He was a good campfire storyteller so he could put it to good use to get to Beelzemon. He chuckled heartily in his throat before he began.  
  
"Hey, Beelzemon."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's the name of this campsite."  
  
"I dunno. What?"  
  
"Bloodlust."  
  
"What? Yeah, right! Who would name a campsite 'Bloodlust'? Wouldn't attract anyone to come camp here. Well, except us right now because we ARE here . . ."  
  
"The reason why they name it 'Bloodlust' is because a werewolf once exist in this part of Tokyo and killed any victim that exerted fear that camped here," Cyberdramon lied, getting Beelzemon into the mood to be afraid.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure . . ."  
  
"He would first make a flicker at the victim's tent and give a low whistling sound to sooth his victim so it wouldn't notice it's presence."  
  
"Nice story, Cyberdramon, now good night."  
  
'Haha, phase one complete. Phase 2 . . .' Cyberdramon scratched against the wall of the tent, making that raspy sound with the material.  
  
Beelezemon's tail flickered as an indication that he may have heard it.  
  
Cyberdramon then made a whistling sound like the wind between his hands.  
  
Beelzemon scratched behind his head and tried to cover his head with the pillow.  
  
This was the perfect moment and feeling now to frighten the demon. Cyberdramon grinned.  
  
" . . . The blood thirsty werewolf dripped with blood. His claws stained with crimson as his mouth drooled with his victim's blood across his glistening yellow teeth. He snapped at the forest mouse that scurried along the ground with his jaws as blood gushed and flowed through his mouth. He was delighted by the smell of it but he wasn't satisfy by it. He wanted more. And lots of it.  
  
Suddenly he smelled fear nearby. Fear of something strong. Fear that was rarely expressed by a creature as this, making the blood of this soon to be victim even more tantalizing. The werewolf breathed in a strong whiff of that fear as he headed toward a campsite with five tents. He swerved his head towards the one near the forest and scurried over. The fear was coming from in there.  
  
He sneaked his head between the tent's door flap and looked in to see two large creatures sleeping but only one emitting the smell of fear. It was the one on the right of the tent that slept silently, gripping at his two pillows that he greedily held and sweated with desperation as the werewolf walked in and hovered over his newest victim. This was it. His ultimate bloodlust. The ultimate bloodlust to fill this supernatural creature of the darkness hunger. How he wants to savor it.  
  
The werewolf wanted to keep his victim still alive to have the lovely music of his victim's scream of agony filling his ears. He wanted to feel his victim struggled between his teeth of daggers and knives as blood would freely flow and drip like water. He wanted to see his victim's blood stain his fur. He wanted to see his victim's heart pump it's last round of blood to flow across the floor in a pool. But what he really wanted to see now was his victim to face him now in the tent and stare into his yellow moon- like eyes and scream in fear. Fear, was what the werewolf wanted to see. Fear, was all he ever desired to fill his hunger as he opened his jaw of knives and flared his claws of daggers and sang the spine-curdling howl of bloodlust -  
  
AAAAAAAAAAWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Beelzemon had enough as he jumped up and slapped Cyberdramon with his pillows. "SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STORYTELLING!!!"  
  
"I'll start howling again if you don't give me this pillow!!" Cyberdramon yelled as he grabbed one of the pillows.  
  
"NEVER!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nearby the forest that their tent was, something was watching them and crawling towards their campsite to find their own "bloodlust" . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Boy . . . I'm tired. Hehe, this is a pretty good chapter that I'm starting to run out on ideas. Well, better get to work on the next chapter . . . After this nap . . . zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ . . . Oh yeah, please review . . . *automatically falls back to sleep* . . . Review and everyone is happy . . . zzzzzZZZZZ . . . -_- zzzZZZ 


	6. The Joy of Camping With A Bearrel of Fun...

Camping With The Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna even remind you . . .  
  
Author's Note: Don't have anything to say at the moment . . . Except thank you for the reviews and enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah, my thoughts are starting to get jumbled these days so I can't think well! TV and computer has made my whole brain rotted and melt!! XD Not good! Not good! Not food! Not rude! Not dude! Not-!! Ack! There I go again!!  
  
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief of brought from the Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: The Joy of Camping With a Bear-rel of Fun!  
  
Davis was walking tiredly through the forest as he collapse on to the dead leaves on the ground. His leg muscles were sore and his eyes drooped. After that incident, they were too afraid to even look back. They even forgot who they left behind . . . Oh yeah, it was Kazu, right?  
  
"Davis, keep running . . ." Takato yelled in a low and tired tone, still clinging on to Davis' jacket. "The Blair Witch could be right behind us . . . Mush."  
  
"So much for the 'sled dog team' idea . . ." Kenta moaned.  
  
"Sled dog team?! We're not even working together! I have to do all the running while you guys just drag behind me," Davis huffed. "Hey, where's Kazu?"  
  
"Dunno. Think the Blair Witch got him?" Takato asked.  
  
"I hope not. Still owes me some money . . ." said Kenta as he suddenly felt something cold grab him by the ankle as he shrieked. "Aaaaagghhh!!!"  
  
Kenta quickly scrambled over Takato and Davis and was about to abandon his 'sled dog team' when Davis grabbed him. "What's the matter with you?!"  
  
"Something eerie and cold grabbed me by the leg!" Kenta panted.  
  
"Sorry, that was me," a familiar voice rang out. They all looked behind them to see Kazu, also lying flat on the ground, with his arm out stretched to them.  
  
"Kazu! You escaped from the Blair Witch!" said Takato, glad to know his friend is safe.  
  
"No thanks to you!" Kazu snapped. "You guys ran off faster than Gatomon when she hears a can opener running!"  
  
"So . . . did you see it?" Davis asked.  
  
"Believe me, the legends are true," Kazu replied, knowing that his face was turning pale at the reminder of that lady. "Hairy old lady with eyes like that is defiantly not normal . . ."  
  
"Hehe, from now on, let's never split up," Takato demanded. " If we do, we'll never get out of this alive without our fear gnawing in the back of our head like this all the time."  
  
" 'All for one and one for all,' right?" said Davis, quoting on that line.  
  
"Right," said Kenta.  
  
They were about to put their hands together to make that promise when-  
  
"AAAAAHHWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the sound of a wolf howled.  
  
Silence befell on the forest around them after that uncanny wolf howl.  
  
" . . . That's it, I'm running," Takato replied as he got up and ran. Davis jumped from and grabbed him by the leg as Takato fell with a thud on his chest.  
  
"You ain't going be first!" Davis argued, running ahead of him. "Have you forgotten your word?! You said we shouldn't split up!"  
  
Takato caught him by the leg and tripped him as Davis fell on his chest with a thud. "First is the worst; Second is the best!"  
  
They continued on catching each other by the ankle, over and over again, trying to get ahead as Kazu and Kenta just watched them. "So much for 'all for one and one for all,' quote. Doesn't really work on a group of chickens like us at the moment," Kazu admitted.  
  
Suddenly Kenta came to a realization. "Hey, does anybody remember where the campground is?"  
  
The two boys and Kazu went to a sudden halt to think and they finally all answer, "Uh-oh . . ."  
  
" . . . All of you forgot which direction we came from?!" Kenta said in shock. "But we only went a few yards away from them!"  
  
"Yeah, well, being scared silly and out of your wit can get you lost pretty easy when you don't know where you're running," Takato replied. "Let see, we walked from the campground about twenty yards away, then we ran about ten yards to the West where we found those pile of stones and heard that eerie cackle, then ran fifty yards East and then . . . uh, oh I forgot the rest but our leader of the 'sled dog team' was the one in charge of getting us lost!!"  
  
"Hey I was scared out of my goggles to care where I was going!" Davis snorted, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Wait, guys, don't worry. I know exactly how to get back to the others," Kazu said calmly.  
  
"How? Got one of those transporting devices like in Star Trek or something?" Davis asked.  
  
"No, but I remember that we past by a thick oak tree with a hole in it and that the others are right around there in a couple of feet away," Kazu answered.  
  
"Well let's start looking," said Takato, smiling as he looked up into the sky. "We'll be able to find it easily with the full moon shinning on us, right guys?"  
  
Kazu hushed, "Shh! Takato, what did I say about spoiling our good fortune? You could j-!"  
  
Suddenly dark eerie clouds that seemed to form a hand quickly consumed and blocked the full moon from shining even a peep of it . . . Now it was total darkness surrounded them. The boys were now only able to identify each other by a faint outline around each other but it's not enough to tell the difference if the person next to you is actually your friend or the Blair Witch.  
  
"-Jinx us . . ."  
  
"Oh, boy . . ." Takato sighed. "Anybody got night vision around here?"  
  
"You see, we could absolutely find an oak tree with a hole in it in a snap with a full moon helping us but without one, we're totally damn lost and minus well marooned," Davis pouted. "Oh well, at least we don't have to be worry about werewolves popping up behind us."  
  
"Except ghosts and shadow lurking creatures."  
  
"Anyone brought garlic and a stake?"  
  
"I'll sure be happy to be back home in my own bed and holding Mr. Teddy close to me right now. . ." Kenta murmured. "And may be in my cowboy pajamas with the night light on . . ."  
  
Kazu thought he heard something. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing! I didn't say anything about Mr. Teddy and cowboy pajamas!" Kenta hushed up.  
  
"No, I meant I heard something out there . . ." Kazu ignored.  
  
Everyone went silent as they strained their ear to hear what Kazu may have heard. Davis tried cleaning his ears and finally heard the eerie sound that Kazu heard, as well the others now.  
  
"EHEHEhehehehehehehEHEHEHEHEHEHeheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHE!!!!" a woman's cackling was heard.  
  
The four boys could feel the hair along their neck stick straight up when that cackle was sounded through the forest. It was hard to identify where it was coming from but it sounded quite close but sounded like it came from all directions . . . The four boys took their chance to run like a bunch of headless chickens in any direction.  
  
"Every ass for themselves!! Run!!" Davis shouted as he immediately ran.  
  
Takato noticed this and jumped like before and caught Davis by the brims of his jacket. "Wait for me!"  
  
"Me too!" Kenta yelled.  
  
"Me three!" Kazu replied.  
  
They all created like a chain link right behind Davis and they were dragged through the forest behind him. Yep, so much for "all for one and one for all" . . . Only works in the TV shows . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Veemon, Armadillomon, and Guilmon all slept peacefully and quietly. The only thing stirring was Guilmon's tail, that was slapping from left to right at the end of the sleeping bag. Armadillomon slept on his stomach when he felt someone gave a low kick to his sides.  
  
Armadillomon woke up and looked to see who was the perpetrator. He saw Veemon who was snoring unusually loud . . . that could've been a fake. "Veemon . . ."  
  
"Hmm?" Veemon yawned as he turned around. "What?"  
  
"You kicked me."  
  
"No I didn't. I was sleeping."  
  
"No you weren't! That was a very unusually loud snore for you to be sleeping . . . You kicked me and you know it!!"  
  
"Armadillomon, quit your babbling and go to sleep."  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"This!" Armadillomon gave a head-butt to Veemon's skull as he fully woke up with a headache. Usually he didn't get one but now he did. "Ooooh, that hurt! I may have a thick skull but nobody head-butt me!!"  
  
"Then don't kick me!"  
  
"But I didn't!!"  
  
"Yes you did you dense-head!"  
  
"Hill-Billy wannabe accent!!"  
  
"Why you . . .!! Rargh!!"  
  
Veemon leapt on Armadillomon and tackled him as they got into a dust cloud of melee. "I didn't kick anybody!! And why are you blaming me?!?!? Why not Guilmon?!"  
  
Armadillomon stopped. "Guilmon's sleeping."  
  
"But I was sleeping too!!"  
  
"No you weren't!"  
  
Veemon groaned. "You always blame me!! Why me?!? Me?!"  
  
"Cause you're always the one who cause trouble!!"  
  
"Trouble?! I'll show you trouble!! Bragh!!"  
  
Armadillomon and Veemon's dust cloud of melee finally woke up Guilmon as he moaned and turned around, giving a wide dinosaur yawn, showing all his little sharp tooth and large tongue for slurping. "Morning already? What time is it?"  
  
Aramdillomon snarled, "Time to kill Veemon!!"  
  
And Veemon roared, "Time to kill Aramdillomon!!"  
  
Guilmon then concluded it was, "Oh, time to go back to sleep. Night, night."  
  
Meanwhile . . . Calumon is still up in the tree . . . I think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Feathers still fluttered in the air. Pillow case shreds torn all over the floor. Beelzemon and Cyberdramon just went through the most horrible and exhausting pillow fight of the year, using only two of their last pillows. In the end, no one was a winner.  
  
Cyberdramon was on his stomach with his chin out as he lied there, panting and groaning, "Are you *wheez* ready to *gasp* surrender, Beelzemon?"  
  
Beelzemon, with his face in the ground with feathers all over him, he answered, "*gasp* Never . . ."  
  
"*wheez* Die you old son of a . . ." Cyberdramon couldn't finish it because he was too tired to say the rest of the sentence and let it hang in the air.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Beelzemon coughed, spitting feathers out of his mouth. Suddenly he coughed up with more feathers coming out from his stomach. "Hey, how the heck did I get this much feather down my throat?"  
  
"Remember? I said I'd jam the pillow down your throat if you didn't give the pillow to me . . ." Cyberdramon reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah . . . Here," said Beelzemon, handing him something without even looking up. "You can have the pillow."  
  
What Beelzemon handed to Cyberdramon was a pillow case and some feathers, or what was left of that pillow anyway.  
  
" . . . It's flat."  
  
"Yeah. You can have it."  
  
"I wanted a full and fluffed pillow to sleep on!"  
  
"Tough luck."  
  
"Though luck?! It's your fault in the beginning of not giving me the pillow in the first place!" Cyberdramon snarled, getting up to snap at Beelzemon.  
  
"Oh, shut your trap and get to sleep. I'm dead exhausted."  
  
"You demonic bastard!"  
  
"Well then bite me why dontcha!?" Beelzemon snapped.  
  
"Where and how hard?!" Cyberdramon roared as he took a futile lunge at Beelzemon's leg before he moved it.  
  
"Oh, you slug slime dragon! Take this!"  
  
Beelzemon jumped Cyberdramon and started punching him in the side of the neck.  
  
Cyberdramon quickly grabbed him and threw him over his shoulders with a slam as the demon lied sprawled over the floor leaving an opening for the dragon.  
  
"Bonzai!!"  
  
Cyberdramon leapt and elbowed him right in the sides and started mauling on his tail. Cyberdramon then ravaged and clawed at Beelzemon.  
  
"Oh, agh!! You dirty low-life dog! Fancy this!"  
  
Beelzemon did something so horrible to inflict pain that made the toughest, vicious, carnivorous, and tenacious dragon in the whole world to howl this awful cry of agony and pain.  
  
" . . . Oops, I didn't know it hurt on a dragon that much."  
  
As Cyberdramon howled, the creature behind the bushes heard them. Possibly Cyberdramon's story telling about the werewolf was a foreshadowing of it's presence, as this creature crept from the forest and head throughout the neighborhood of tents to find fresh, tender, delicious, meat to chew on while it was alive.  
  
It ruffled it's head through the first large tent door to see three Digimon sleeping silently. The creature judged how much flesh in here was to fill up it's stomach but to only identify Lopmon, Gatomon, and Renamon as scrawny, since they were too small or skinny to get any real meat off from them. The creature gave an annoyed growl as it moved on, leaving the tent and going to the next one.  
  
As it did, Renamon's eyes blinked open as she got up from her dream (Of pounding the tar out of Beelzemon with a baseball bat). "Something was here . . ."  
  
Lopmon woke up from Renamon's voice. "Something was here? *yawn* Like what?"  
  
Renamon retraced what she could remember as evidence of something being here. "I don't know."  
  
Gatomon heard the two of them as she stretched and got up. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Renamon thought she heard someone coming into our tent," said Lopmon.  
  
"Let me check," Gatomon volunteered, as she got out of her bed and went to the tent's door. She took a few sniffs of it and said, "Someone was here."  
  
"Who? What? When?" said Lopmon.  
  
"Not sure. Hmmm, hey, I see something out there!" Gatomon jumped, looking out the door.  
  
Renamon and Lopmon jumped up to see what Gatomon was talking about. They looked out the door to see only a faint light of the moon shining upon them. But that was enough to notice the perpetrator that was passing and entering tents one by one.  
  
"Look! What is that?" asked Lopmon.  
  
Renamon tried to remember the name of this forest creature. She heard it from Rika once, she said it was a ferocious and meat-eating creature with claws and lots of fur, resembling a Grizzmon. Plus this is what Davis would describe Yolei as. Finally Renamon remembered what this creature was called. "Now I remember. I think it's called a Bear."  
  
"A bear? Well, it doesn't look THAT harmful, compared to all the other Digimon we faced through. It looks like it's looking for food or something," implied Gatomon.  
  
"We're lucky that it didn't eat us," Lopmon sighed a relief.  
  
"Should we scare it away?" said Gatomon, shining her nails to be ready.  
  
"No, bears are harmless unless provoked. Besides, I wonder if it'll bite Veemon or Beelzemon . . ." Renamon pondered.  
  
"What about Terriermon?" asked Lopmon.  
  
"He's too scrawny so the bear won't eat him," she answered. "Anyone wanna place bets on who gets attack by the bear?"  
  
"Ooooh, hundred yens that it attacks Veemon and bites him on the tail!" Gatomon smiled.  
  
"I'll still bet Terriermon will get chased so I'll place five-hundred yens on him," Lopmon smirked.  
  
Renamon had the biggest grin across her face as she said, "Well, I'll bet one-thousand yens that Beelzemon gets snapped on the butt, clawed and mauled all over his body, clothes torn to bits again, and humped by this mother bear."  
  
"Wow, that's a very large chance you're risking. You sure that it'll ALL happen?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"I'll even add a five-hundred yen if it's not done in order," Renamon smiled.  
  
Lopmon and Gatomon looked at each other. "I think we're gonna be rich after this!"  
  
"Quick! Let's grab some sodas and snacks and watch this up in the tree!" Gatomon shouted in glee with excitement. "I'll snatch the sodas!"  
  
"I'll get the popcorn and snacks!" Lopmon shouted.  
  
"And I'll get us some seats in the trees," said Renamon as she quickly ran out of the tent.  
  
The bear had snooped into Bokomon's tent to see more scrawny ones in that tent and moved to the next one. This one, Hawkmon's group, was also too scrawny and it smelled like someone took a leak in it; The bear didn't bother to go into Guilmon's tent because she heard fighting in there, possibly wanting to put up a fight before they get eaten. The bear was about to give up it's late night meal raid and leave the campground when she suddenly heard two loud voices from a particularly small tent.  
  
"Oh gawd, why'd you kick me there . . . ?" Cyberdramon groaned, clutching that particular spot on his body in pain.  
  
Beelzemon said, "How was I suppose to know that even MALE dragons were weak in the groin too? I thought it only worked on us Digimon that looked human. Heh, now that I think about it, I never was kicked in the groin before . . . How does it feel?"  
  
'HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?!?! IS THAT A SARCASTIC REMARK OR SOMETHING?!?!?!' he thought in sheer agony from his own problem. Cyberdramon's eyes would've twitched and changed from agony to rage if you saw them through his helmet. "Well how about you stand straight and put your legs apart and experience how 'it' feels to be KICKED there by a seven foot dragon with it's foot up your little ba-?!"  
  
"Shhhh!! I hear something!" said Beelzemon, suddenly hearing leaves crunching from outside.  
  
"Oh, quit your bawling and spread your legs apart!" said Cyberdramon enraged, as he stood up and was ready to give Beelzemon a world of hurt.  
  
"No, be quiet! Someone is coming our way," said Beelzemon.  
  
"Well then shut off the lantern in here!" Cyberdramon ordered.  
  
Beelzemon went over and turned down the lantern as it slowly went to a small flame and extinguished. The noise ruffled outside as they heard the dead leaves crunched under the footing of this creature or whomever it was outside.  
  
"You think it's Guardromon?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
"Nah. Once he shuts off and go to sleep, someone has to kick him up to wake him," Cyberdramon answered. "He's like an old broken down computer."  
  
"Yeah, gotta kick them a couple of times so they can work," said Beelzemon. (My computer has this problem but of course, ALL computers have this problem!)  
  
"Speaking of 'kicking a couple of times' . . ." Cyberdramon remembered. "Open your legs so I can give you one!!"  
  
"Shush!!"  
  
The sounds of leaves crunching were getting louder and closer.  
  
"You go check it out," Beelzemon ordered.  
  
"Me? Why me? I'm the one in pain right now . . ." Cyberdramon moaned.  
  
"Fine, you baby dragon, I'll check it out," Beelzemon huffed.  
  
Cyberdramon resented that comment, being called as 'baby dragon', and was furious. "Baby dragon this!" Cyberdramon kicked Beelzemon behind the butt, pushing him right into the tent's door. At least he was able to give a kick into Beelzemon but for some reason, instead of falling through the tent door and laying flat on the ground with mud in your face from the outside, Beelzemon landed on something big and furry with a wet nose.  
  
Cyberdramon had a sweat drop hanging from his head. "What the . . ."  
  
Beelzemon stood up correctly to see what stopped his fall. "Whoa . . ."  
  
The bear was angered by the intrusion and expected to find silence among his prey but not tonight. It walked right into the tent, passing by Guardromon and blocking the exit and entrance, letting no one in or out. It gave a deep growling purr in its throat as it stared at the two strange preys.  
  
Cyberdramon's voice quivered. "B-Beelzemon . . . That w-wouldn't happen to be the same b-bear from t-today, is it?"  
  
Beelzemon checked as he pulled his undershirt up, looked at the slash mark, and compared it to the claws that the bear had. "Yep, it's the same mother bear I tried to shoot."  
  
"Grrrrrr . . ." the ferocious, toothsome, bear growled, almost as if it understood what he had just said.  
  
"Beelzemon, you've known her longer than I have so talk to her," Cyberdramon insisted as he pushed him forward.  
  
"Me?! I hardly know her and she tried to EAT me!!" Beelzemon yelled, but yelling only angered the bear even further. "And I don't think you can actually MAKE friends with something you're about to EAT!!!"  
  
"GGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!"  
  
"Do something you stupid dragon! You're the fiercest and bloodlust dragon around here so kill it!" Beelzemon shoved, in a panicked way.  
  
"I would but if you DID remember, you kicked me right in the groin!!!" Cyberdramon shouted.  
  
"So?!"  
  
A large vein mark popped behind the back of his head, showing his anger and rage. "So . . . IT HURTS LIKE DAMN HELL THAT I WANT AN ICE PACK TO GO WITH IT!!! DUH!!! YOU SON OF A- !!!"  
  
This time the bear slashed from the right, hoping to knock off their heads to shut them up but missed by a blond hair as Beelzemon ducked. "Jeez, trim your nails, woman!!"  
  
"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!" giving a longer vicious roar.  
  
"We can't get out of here . . ." Cyberdramon stated.  
  
"Right, back door?!" Beelzemon implied.  
  
Cyberdramon gulped. "Back door."  
  
Beelzemon's claws sharpened as he prepared to slash the back of the tent.  
  
"SHRIIIP!!"  
  
"KIIIIN!!"  
  
The back of the tent was shredded open as the two Digimon ran out screaming, "RUN!!! WAKE UP EVERYONE!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! THERE'S A BEAR!!! A BEAR!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Renamon was up in the tree and munching on her popcorns. "Hurry up you two! The show is starting!"  
  
"It is?" said Gatomon, carrying her soda. "Did the bear get Veemon yet?"  
  
"What about Terriermon?" asked Lopmon.  
  
Renamon pulled the both of them up on to the tree branch. "So far the bear attacked Beelzemon's tent and is chasing him and Cyberdramon. Not bad for an opening of a show."  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! Cyberdramon, quick! Let's hide in here!" Beelzemon planned.  
  
"Fine! Sounds good to me right about now!!"  
  
Beelzemon grabbed Cyberdramon and pulled them into the tent and landing right on top of Patamon_F, Patamon, Nehmon, and Bokomon, crushing ALL of them and their bones. The two Patamons looked like deflated bat-pig balloons under Cyberdramon as they gasped for air. x__x . . .  
  
"Bah!! What in the names of my pink belt- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" Bokomon shouted, from the rude awakening.  
  
"Oh, gah!! I can't feel my legs anymore!! Get off of me! Get off of me! Get off of me! Waaaahhhh!!" Nehmon screamed, when suddenly the whole entire roof of the tent was torn off by the brutality and strength of an angry mother bear as she gave a deep roar of anger. "HOLY SOCKS!!!"  
  
"Vamoose!! Scram!! Flee!! Mush!! Run for your freakin' life!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Beelzemon warned as he ran, tripped, tumbled, and crashed into another tent as it was brought down on him. "Agh!! The bear got me! It got me! Agh!"  
  
Cyberdramon sighed. " . . . Idiot. I should've never trusted my life in his hands." He then got to his feet, and went to climb up a tree. "I knew I should've climbed the tree in the first place . . ."  
  
"Hmmm, Cyberdramon is smart as least, thinking about climbing a tree," said Renamon.  
  
"Yeah but there's one problem: Can't bears climb trees?" said Gatomon.  
  
"Hahaha! Too bad for Beelzemon. He should've followed me!" Cyberdramon grinned. " . . . Huh?"  
  
The bear chased up to the tree he was in and started clawing and climbing up to Cyberdramon.  
  
"Agh! Bears can climb?! No! Not a full grown bear! Can't be!! Down! Down! Down girl, down!!" Cyberdramon squealed as he climbed higher. "Damn you, Beelzemon!! Why did you have to do that body slam on my wings?! They're already tattered enough!"  
  
"Beelzemon!!" Terriermon shouted, awaken from the crazy demon that was in his tent.  
  
"Ugh . . . Sorry, I thought it was the bear," said Beelzemon.  
  
"Might wanna help your friend up there . . ." said MarineAngemon, pointing up to the tree.  
  
Beelzemon exclaimed, "Cyberdramon!!"  
  
"It'll be your damn fault if she eats me!!" Cyberdramon shouted, swinging from the top of the tree as the bear was getting closer. "I'll be sure to haunt you in your dreams when I'm a dead ghost!!!"  
  
"I wish I had my guns . . ." Beelzemon thought. "Wait a minute, I got an idea!"  
  
Beelzemon grabbed Bokomon. "I'll need to use you!"  
  
"Pardon?!" Bokomon asked.  
  
Beelzemon pulled Bokomon by the pink belt and stretched it like a rubber band, aiming right toward the mother bear. "Here goes nothin'!"  
  
Bokomon realized it finally. "Oh my!! Are you-!!"  
  
"PING!!"  
  
"BWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Bokomon went soaring through the air like a pebble in a slingshot towards the bear. The bear saw the incoming attack and swatted Bokomon away like a fly and into the dirt.  
  
"Oh! Ack! Bah! Agh! Blah!!" Bokomon skid to a halt in the dirt with his face. "Ooooooooooooh . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
The bear was angry and went down to chase after Beelzemon.  
  
"Aww, crap!!" Beelzemon started running again as fast as he could with the angry mother bear behind him.  
  
"Thanks, Beelzemon!! You're a brave mon!!" Cyberdramon shouted.  
  
"You mean it?!" he asked, still running.  
  
"No. I was being sarcastic you spoony bard!!"  
  
"Oh . . . Hey, who ya callin' a spoony bard, huh?!"  
  
"Beelzemon, look out!!" Patamon warned.  
  
"Huh? Whoa!" Beelzemon dashed without looking and crashed right into Guilmon's tent and tearing it all down. "Whoops! Ack! Oh, sorry! Waaah!!"  
  
"What the- Beelzemon?! What are you doing here? Are you having a nightmare again? Need to sleep in here?" asked Guilmon.  
  
"No! I'm being chased by a bear!" Beelzemon shouted as he noticed the two fighting Digimon. "Hey, what are you two horn dogs doing there?"  
  
By now Armadillomon was winning as he smothered Veemon's head with a pillow as the little blue dragon clawed at him weakly as he suffocated. "Nothin'. Just settling a fight."  
  
"You guys need to get out of here anyway so let's move it!" Beelzemon pushed Guilmon. "There's a bear heading this way!"  
  
"It's a sarcastic remark, Guilmon, so ignore him," Veemon scuffled from under the pillow. "Armadillomon?"  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
Veemon tried to breathed a gulp before he said, "Damn you neurotic cowboy accented Digimon!! I did NOT kick you!!!"  
  
Armadillomon with all his might smothered Veemon even more with the pillow. "Stupid blue dragon!! Die!! Just die!! Die!!"  
  
"No I'm not jokin'!! I'm really, really, really, being chased by a bear!!" Beelzemon emphasized how real he was. He pulled Veemon right out from under Armadillomon's smothering and shoved his head right outside to see-  
  
Veemon's eyes popped wide open when he was facing- "Holy cow!!"  
  
"No, it's a bear," said Guilmon as he looked outside.  
  
"Bear!! Bear!! Bear!! Bear!! Bear!!" Veemon shouted like a fire alarm.  
  
"Well, duh!! That's what I've been tellin' ya!!"  
  
Veemon turned around and started running and screaming but Beelzemon still had a hold of him. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!!"  
  
Suddenly the bear tore it's head into the tent and snarled before it snapped right on to Veemon's tail with an excruciating crunch with his tail snapping in five places.  
  
0_0!!!!!!!!!  
  
Veemon screamed a powerful yelp of pain. "YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!!", jumping sky-high into the air like a rocket through the ceiling of the tent, almost hitting into Calumon up there in the tree.  
  
Guilmon looked up to watch Veemon. "Oooh, birdie."  
  
"Haha, I won that bet," Gatomon smiled. "Veemon got snapped."  
  
"Wait till you see Terriermon," said Lopmon.  
  
The mother bear exhaled steam from her nostrils at Beelzemon, as she took another swipe at Beelzemon.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
The bear missed but slapped Armadillomon right out the tent and into a tree with a-  
  
"WHAP-POW!!"  
  
Armadillomon gave a low moan, "Ooooh, anybody got the license plate number of that truck . . ."  
  
"Guilmon, you distract it while I go run!" Beelzemon ordered. "Now!"  
  
Beelzemon jumped up and ran out of the tent.  
  
"But Beelzemon, I can't do that because-" Guilmon said before interrupted.  
  
Beelzemon ran away as fast as possible before Guilmon groaned, "Oh well, I told him I can't because can't fight on an empty stomach. Hmmm, which reminds me, midnight snack time!" Guilmon then left to go raid into his private food cooler for some snacks. "MMMmmmmm, Guilmon Bread . . ."  
  
Veemon came back to Earth and landed on his butt before he started running in circles with tears streaming down his face. "Ohhhhh, it hurts!! It hurts!! It hurts!!"  
  
"Well it looks like Terriermon tonight won't be chased then since it wants Beelzemon," Gatomon smiled. "Guess I won't have to pay on that bet to you , Lopmon. Hehehehehehehehe!!"  
  
"Don't be too sure," said Lopmon, thinking of the most devious way to get her money. She would do anything to get that summed of money she betted on and even lie, cheat, or steal. She stood up and held a bottle of something in her small arms. "Hey, bear!!"  
  
Terriermon noticed Lopmon in the tree. "Lopmon?!"  
  
The bear galloped after Beelzemon when it heard something getting her attention. "Ruh?"  
  
"Eat this!" Lopmon squeezed the bottle of oozing yellow that coated Terriermon's fur from above.  
  
"Bwah!! Hey what the- Lopmon what did you put on me?!?!" Terriermon shouted. "Better not be something from the toilet!! *sniff* Huh? Smells kinda sweet . . ."  
  
Lopmon then gave a small squirt of it on to the bear's nose. The bear retaliated from it but suddenly realized what was on her nose. She licked it off and gave a warm purr in herself.  
  
"If you want more, of that, here! Terriermon, catch!" Lopmon threw the bottle down to Terriermon as he caught it in his hands.  
  
Terriermon read the label on the bottle. "HONEY!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The bear now saw Terriermon as a scrumptious snack of Honey Covered Rabbit dinner for dessert as it licked it's chops before it went right after Terriermon.  
  
"Huh? Bwaaaahhhh!!!" Terriermon made haste as he ran around covered in honey. "Looopppmmooonnn!!!"  
  
Lopmon giggled in delight. "I guess I get my share of money."  
  
Renamon and Gatomon gave a glare.  
  
"You didn't have to cheat," Gatomon replied.  
  
"It was bound to happen anyway."  
  
"Bound that Terriermon was to be covered in honey toe to ear?" said Renamon.  
  
Beelzemon was hiding and thinking of a way to escape with some of the other mons that were still 'alive' and here at least. So far he could only make a count of MarineAngemon, Wormmon, Bokomon, Patamon_F and Patamon, Nehmon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and himself who were safely hiding here in the bushes . . .  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Wormmon.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that we need a plan and a distraction," said Beelzemon.  
  
"Well Terriermon is doing a heck of a job out there," said Hawkmon.  
  
"Hey, you Patamons! I want you guys to think of a plan and you got 2 minutes because we don't have much time before Terriermon gets eaten and the bear decides to eat us next," Beelzemon ordered.  
  
"Us?!" Patamon said in shock.  
  
"Yes and I'm putting all our lives on your itty-bitty shoulders to make up and decide on a plan," said Beelzemon. "Simple as that, got that?"  
  
0_0;;; "We're doomed," gulped Patamon_F.  
  
"Hey that's not a plan!" said Nehmon.  
  
"First thing first, we need to save our other friends out there before they get eaten," said Hawkmon.  
  
"Right, okay then, I'll go," volunteered Beelzemon. "If anybody is the fastest to outrun that bear, it's me."  
  
"Good luck!" said Nehmon.  
  
"What did I tell you about wishing me good luck? It's for wusses," Beelzemon snorted.  
  
"Good luck, Beelzemon! Godspeed! Godspeed, Beelzemon!!" all the Digimon shouted. "Whoooo!"  
  
"Oi . . . They don't learn," Beelzemon sighed as he jumped out of the bushes and headed toward Armadillomon at the base of the tree to pick him up.  
  
"How's that plan?" MarineAngemon asked the Patamons.  
  
The two bat-pigs were under pressured and trembled like the whole world would collapse. "You gave us TWO minutes to think of a plan!! TWO minutes!! You're wasting our precious minutes!! Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!! Let us think!! Shoo!! Agh!!!" Patamon shouted in a panicked and cracked tone.  
  
The other Digimon did not expect this unnatural behavior.  
  
" . . . Sounds like Yolei when she's on her cellphone," Hawkmon remembered. "She has a bad cellphone plan."  
  
"She could use Midol, ya know . . ." Veemon thoughtfully suggested.  
  
"Veemon, I don't think Midol would help in Yolei's case because she does not have . . ." Hawkmon realized what Veemon meant and scowled as he whacked Veemon behind the head. "Do not speak of Yolei like that!!"  
  
"What? It's the truth . . . She could use Mi-!!"  
  
Another blow to the back of the head by Hawkmon and Veemon is out cold. "She is not on that week of the month thing yet!! Shame on you, you cretin!!"  
  
Suddenly Patamon_F thought of a plan. "Ah!! Hide in there! Hide in there! Bear won't know where!!"  
  
"Huh? Where, Patamon_F," asked Bokomon.  
  
"Come and see! Come and see!!" Patamon_F lead the way. "Follow me! Follow me! Follow the leader!"  
  
" . . . Ever noticed the leaders in these story turns out to be sort of a false hero or dud?" Wormmon thought as he followed reluctantly.  
  
"In a comedic one, yes," MarineAngemon replied. "Are we in a comedic story."  
  
"Wormmon checked. "Yes."  
  
Hawkmon dragged Veemon along. "I preferred to leave you behind for the bear to find."  
  
Beelzemon had rushed over and rescued already Armadillomon, Guilmon (who was eating bread quite happily without noticing his surroundings of screams and roars), and finally Terriermon as he was now chased by the bear.  
  
"Ewww, what did you covered your self with?!" Beelzemon asked.  
  
"Me?! Lopmon did it!!" Terriermon retorted.  
  
"Oh, wait a sec- Where's the girls?!" Beelzemon finally remembered.  
  
"Up here!!" someone shouted.  
  
"Huh?!" Beelzemon looked up to see Renamon, Lopmon, and Gatomon who were sitting up in the trees and watching him from up above. "Renamon?! Lopmon?! Gatomon?! What hell are you guys doin' up there?!"  
  
"Watching," Gatomon quickly answered.  
  
"Watchin'?!?! Watchin' what?!"  
  
"You of course. We're betting on who got bitten by the bear so far," Lopmon grinned. "Oh I forgot, thank you, Terriermon!"  
  
Terriermon looked up in a dazed honey-covered look. "You owe me for this . . ."  
  
"You've been betting on me?!" Beelzemon shouted with rage.  
  
"Only I did," said Renamon. "So far I'm waiting."  
  
"Hey Beelzemon, the bear is coming after you," said Gatomon. " . . . Or is it coming ON to you . . . Hehehehe," she teased him.  
  
"Ha!! If ya thinking that'll happen, you're seriously dead wrong!! As IF the bear would get me!! Or even ON to me . . . Ha!! Renamon, you are so gonna lose on your bet!!" Beelzemon laughed. "Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-YEEEOOOOUUUCCHHHH!!!"  
  
Beelzemon suddenly was overwhelmed with pain in the rear as the mother bear had finally caught up to Beelzemon, giving a bone crunching snap that Beelzemon screamed in pain and dropped the other Digimon in his hands to the ground.  
  
"Ow! Watch it! I'm injured," said Armadillomon.  
  
Renamon gave a small nod. "Phase 1 of my bet is done . . . Phase 2 . . ."  
  
"Oh no not a again-!!" Beelzemon screamed as the bear pulled him down and started clawing and mauling him all over. "Ahhhh!! No! Not the face!! Bah!! Ow!! No, not my jacket!! This is a genuine- Agh!! No!!!"  
  
"Phase 2 is completed . . ." Renamon smirked.  
  
The bear then dragged a clawed, mauled, torn, and chewed Beelzemon by the pant leg and into the forest as Beelzemon helplessly digs his finger into the ground screaming for mercy. "Noooooooo!!! What are you doing?!?! Oh no, you're not dragging me back there!! Ahh!! No, not back at your place!! Please!! No! No! Nooooooooo!!" Then Beelzemon disappeared behind the bushes as he was dragged away by the mother bear and back to the cave.  
  
Everyone watched as Beelzemon was dragged away screaming.  
  
" . . . That sounded like Beelzemon on a first date . . ." said Armadillomon.  
  
"With an ugly broad he didn't like . . ." Terriermon managed to add in.  
  
"Hello!" Patamon_F came flying up to them. "Come and see! Come and see! We can hide in there!"  
  
Patamon_F pointed over to the house near the lake.  
  
"The bathing lodge?! We're gonna be hiding in the bathing lodge?!" shouted Terriermon.  
  
"Better in the lodge then in hungry bear's tummy!" Patamon_F replied as he flew back to the lodge.  
  
"Well I suppose we should follow," said Renamon as she quickly went over there through the treetops.  
  
"We're right behind ya," Gatomon and Lopmon replied as they followed.  
  
"Meh, let's go," said Armadillomon as he scurried.  
  
Guilmon was about to follow when he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot."  
  
Guilmon went and climbed up a tree near his old tent and picked up the bag that held Calumon. "Almost forgot you . . . Calumon? Oh, Calumon . . . ?"  
  
Guilmon opened the bag and dipped his head inside to look. "Hey, where's Calumon?!"  
  
All he found was a large hole in the bottom of the burlap sack.  
  
"Come on, Guilmon, get inside before the bear comes back!" shouted Veemon.  
  
"Coming!" said Guilmon as he ran over to the lodge. 'Where could he be?'  
  
"Cyberdramon?! You're still up there?!" Renamon shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Well I'm pretty much stuck up here!!" Cyberdramon answered from the top of the tree.  
  
"Come down here! It's a lot safer!" shouted Nehmon.  
  
"Okay!" Cyberdramon jumped off and landed through the bathroom lodge's roof and into a bathtub with roof shingles and paste falling through.  
  
"You do know the door was open, right?" asked Renamon.  
  
"Yeah but jumping through the roof is easier," said Cyberdramon.  
  
0_o;;; "How would that be considered 'easier'?"  
  
All the Digimon were now safely and hidden inside the bathroom-lodge for the rest of the night. Well, except for Beelzemon, Calumon who is missing and . . . Oh yeah, Guardromon is still outside sleeping.  
  
Guardromon was untouched and unawake as he sat there sleeping without even noticing there WAS a racket of mayhem around him. " . . . "  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back to Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Davis . . . They still wandered aimlessly through the dark forest. They still haven't figured out how to get back and where the oak tree with a hole in it was.  
  
"Hey, Takato," asked Kazu.  
  
"What?" said Takato.  
  
"Which is worse: East or West?" Kazu stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takato asked, not understanding what he meant.  
  
"Well, we've been going down South so we should try to go either East or West," Kazu answered. "So I was wondering, since we might still be chased by the Blair Witch, which witch is worse? Wicked Witch of the West or Wicked Witch of the East?"  
  
Takato thought quietly before he answered, "Um, Wicked Witch of the West I guess. Because that witch did try to takeover all of Oz and-"  
  
"Okay, I don't need an explanation so let's go East then," said Kazu as he decided to go East.  
  
"His logic of directions are worse than mine," Davis whispered to Takato. "I wouldn't go neither East or West if there was a witch on each end. I'm heading North."  
  
"Davis, we just came from the North," Takato stated.  
  
"Okay, I'll go South," Davis answered.  
  
"There's nothing much in the South."  
  
"Fine, I'll West."  
  
"There's the Wicked Witch of the West."  
  
"Okay, East!"  
  
"Wicked Witch of the East."  
  
"Then where are we going?!"  
  
"To go visit the Wicked Witch of the East," Kenta answered bluntly. "Duh!"  
  
Davis sighed, "But you said there's a witch in the East and then the West and- Wait a minute! Is there even a Wicked Witch of the East?! Gawd! We're a bunch of marooned people in the forest with witches chasing after us from East to West!"  
  
"Hey, you think we'll encounter a gingerbread house with a witch living in there?" asked Kazu.  
  
"You mean the one from Hansel and Gretel?" asked Takato.  
  
"Maybe because I'm starting to get hungry . . ." Kenta groaned.  
  
Suddenly another blood-curdling laughter was sounded out through the forest. "Nya-Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!"  
  
0_0!!!  
  
"When will this nightmare end . . . ?" Kenta whimpered.  
  
"Who the hell is making that cackling?! It's already getting tiresome here and annoying too!!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Davis, it's not a good time to be arguing with the mysterious cackling person that we can't see!!" Takato replied as he grabbed Davis and ran with Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Hey! We're heading West!!" Davis reminded.  
  
"Oops! Wrong way! Go East! Go East everybody! East!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
"You're starting a fire? But what about Kazu, Kenta, Takato, and Davis? I thought they were bringing the fire supplies," said Ken.  
  
"They probably wouldn't come back with it," answered Takuya, who recently had woken up. "They're probably playing out there and forgot all about what they were suppose to do. Besides, I finally found some rocks and sticks to make one and everyone is cold. As soon as they return, I'm deciding that we should all start our trek back into finding civilization at least. We can't just live on eating these dried peas and powdered milk from the emergency supplies for the rest of the time."  
  
"I don't even consider this is food . . ." J.P. whined, now awake and off the kids.  
  
"We should've never the 3 Stooges and Goggle-Head #2 go off by themselves . . . They can't even get themselves out of a paper bag even if they had a pair of scissors with them."  
  
"They're not that dumb," Cody gasped, still wishing he packed an inhaler ever since J.P. had sat on him. "Are they?"  
  
"Mmm, with Davis in the lead, Takato a push-over, Kenta a wimp, and Kazu as second-in-command of the four gluttons, they're already lost out there somewhere and dead with wolves chewing on their fingers," said Rika sourly, as she warmed herself near the fire.  
  
"Rika!" Ryo scolded.  
  
"Oh you know it's true!"  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't say it . . ." Ryo replied, not wanting to admit it.  
  
"You just did."  
  
"I did n . . ." Ryo then slap himself on the forehead. "Oh boy . . ."  
  
Hey is Kouji going to be fine?" asked Kouichi.  
  
Kouji lied on the gurney that once held Kari as he seemed out cold and half- dead because of Zoe's wrath. He got pretty beaten up and now was dead tired.  
  
"He'll be okay. Zoe let him off easy at least," answered J.P.  
  
"How can you say that?!" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Trust me. After being slapped, kicked, punched, wailed on, pounded on, and stomped on by Zoe because rejections after rejections, I welcome death any time she does so," J.P. whispered so Zoe wouldn't listen.  
  
"Ouchie."  
  
"What was that, J.P. . . ." Zoe asked, hearing her name.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Zoe watched J.P. suspiciously.  
  
"See what I mean?" J.P. managed to whisper.  
  
Yolei had finally woken up from passing out cold after being drugged by Davis when he spiked her water canteen for fun. "Oh man . . . I got the biggest hangover ever . . . That's the last time I'm letting Davis handle my drinks . . . Hey, where's Kari and T.K.?"  
  
Tommy tried to recall the last time he saw them two love birds. "I heard them saying something about reenacting the story of Sleeping Beauty or something . . ."  
  
" . . . Dear gawd. If Davis heard that about Kari and T.K. . . ." Yolei thought aloud.  
  
Takuya shrugged. "Well, T.K. could always learn from the best like Tarzan of how to live out here in the forest."  
  
"I thought Tarzan lives in the jungle," said Tommy.  
  
" . . . You get my point, right? T.K. is pretty much gonna want to live out here like nature boy because of Davis."  
  
Henry noticed Suzi was sitting beside herself working on something secretly over at the edge of their camp. "Suzi, what are you doing?"  
  
Suzi turned around and looked up at her bigger brother. "I'm bored."  
  
"Yes, but what are you doing?" asked Henry.  
  
"This." Suzi showed Henry what she was working on. "I have no toys here to play with so I made dolls."  
  
"Hey, that actually looks like Kazu," said Henry, noticing the visor made out of a leaf on it's head and a cross shape on the body like his shirt.  
  
"Yeah but I messed up on it," said Suzie. "The eyes are crooked and he looks too fat."  
  
"Hehe, maybe you should've gotten a smaller stick," Henry chuckled.  
  
Suddenly Henry heard voices from the distant. "Funny. I hear Kazu."  
  
"There's no place like home!! There's no place like home!! There's no place like home!!! THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME!!!" Kazu screamed when suddenly-  
  
"BAM!!!"  
  
"CRASH!!!"  
  
Kazu had rushed right into Henry and crashed into him and fell forward into a tree. Henry was ran over and lied sprawled on the ground as Kazu's body formed an imprint into the tree.  
  
"Kazu!! What the hell are you doing running like that?!" Davis shouted as he ran to him and pulled him out of the tree.  
  
Kazu was a blubbering idiot now as he lied there mumbling, "Wicked Witch of the West or Wicked Witch of the East?! Wicked Witch of the West or Wicked Witch of the East?! Wicked Witch of the West or Wicked Witch of the East?!"  
  
Davis just sighed. "Even HE makes me look smarter . . . Okay Kazu, snap out of it."  
  
Henry got up and rubbed his head. "Gawd, what's wrong with him? Kazu, watch where you're going."  
  
"Henry!" Takato shouted in delight. "Finally! We're back! We got lost in the forest and got chased by the Blair Witch!!"  
  
"Blair Witch? Takato, you know it's only a legend," Henry laughed. "The Blair Witch only exists in Maryland, not here in Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"Well tell that to the witch who was chasing us!!" Kenta shouted as he hid behind Suzi.  
  
"Are you scared?" asked Suzi. "I thought big boys don't get scared."  
  
"Well I'm not a big boy! I'm a little boy who sleeps with the night-light on, and a teddy bear name Mr. Teddy, and with his cowboy pajamas on!!" Kenta confessed.  
  
" . . . "  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing . . ." Suzi said quietly.  
  
Davis gave Kazu a couple of swipes and slaps across his face to wake him up. When that didn't work, Davis punched him in the face.  
  
"Ow! Ugh, that hurt . . ." Kazu mumbled finally when he got out of his trance.  
  
"Well, duh!" said Davis.  
  
"Kazu! Kazu! Look! I made a doll of you," Suzie showed Kazu.  
  
Kazu looked to see his mini-self made of sticks and leaves. "Aaagghhh!! Put it away! Put it away!! I hate stick figure dolls!!" Suddenly Kazu went back going insane again.  
  
Suzi pouted. "Hmph! I knew the eyes were too crossed."  
  
"Either that or he has Automatonophobia," Takato thought.  
  
"Since when have you been a smart one?" asked Kazu.  
  
"Well ever since my parents got a computer, and then the internet, I've been surfing through the net looking through these stuff and . . . - Hey, what do you mean 'since when'? Haven't I been smart these time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I'm a lot smarter than you . . ." Takato nudged.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Kazu shouted back.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Takato snapped.  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Push-over!"  
  
"Flunky!"  
  
"Mama's boy!"  
  
"Visor-Head!"  
  
"Yolei wearing glasses mama's boy!!"  
  
"They're goggles, stupid!! Duh!!"  
  
"Hey, what's all the yelling over here?" asked Yolei as she ran over with Tommy, Ken, and Takuya. "And I heard my name. What's that about?"  
  
"We're alive! We're alive!" shouted the delirious Kazu as he leapt to Yolei's foot and held them in his arm. "Oh, if we stick as a group, no Blair Witch will try to kill us then!! Whooo!! She won't be able to stick needles into our voodoo doll butts like pin cushions!!"  
  
" . . . What?" Ken asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I didn't punch him hard enough . . ." Davis cracking some knuckles, as he was warming them up.  
  
"It's a long story," Kenta told Ken. "Good for a ghost story but we'll have to edit a couple of things out."  
  
"Great! You guys are back!" Takuya cheered with Tommy. "Hey, we can finally get back on our trek to find civilization. Where were you?"  
  
"Eat first, then talk," Takato simply replied.  
  
"Sorry, but we just ate," Takuya replied. "Well, if you considered swallowing dried peas in a pack and powdered milk that was part of the emergency supplies as food . . ."  
  
"Hey, is Kari awake?" asked Davis as he dragged Kazu behind him. "Where is she?"  
  
"Ummm . . ." Yolei silently thought.  
  
Tommy bounced from his spot. "You mean Kari and T.K.? Oh! They're right behind that tree reenacting Sleeping-!!"  
  
T.K. quickly ran up and slapped his hand over the little boy's mouth. "Shhh!"  
  
"T.K.!! There you are! You wouldn't believe what I went through," Davis smiled at the sight of his friend.  
  
"Great, did you have fun?" T.K. asked a bit nervously, hoping Tommy wouldn't leap to tell Davis. Tommy was annoyed by this action. "Ewww, Tommy don't try licking my hand!"  
  
Tommy then pulled T.K.'s hand lower as he bit into his finger. T.K. gave a whimper of pain as he shook his hand vigorously. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"  
  
"Hey, there's something different about you . . ." Davis immediately noticed, not taking any notice of the scene with T.K. and Tommy. "Where' your hat?"  
  
"Uh, my hat?" T.K. pat his head to notice he didn't have his hat on. "Uhhhh . . ." It must've fallen off when they were behind the tree reenacting 'Sleeping Beauty' and when they got to the kissing part . . . Well, T.K. didn't notice his hat fell off when Kari and him were smooching . . . "Uh, my hat? Well, uh, you see it's-"  
  
"-right here, T.K.," said Kari as she came walking up to him and thrusting against his chest like a football. "You dropped it over there."  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Hehehe," T.K. nervously chuckled as he put it back on. 'Davis would kill me if he knew . . .'  
  
"Oh, hi Davis," Kari said innocently, taking notice of her friend there.  
  
"Kari you're awake!" Davis hugged but Kari stepped out of the way. Davis shrugged it off. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Kari smiled.  
  
"So how long have you been awake? Is Zoe awake yet? What have you been doing since I was gone?" he asked curiously.  
  
Kari stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of something to cover up her answer of her time with T.K. behind the tree reenacting 'Sleeping Beauty' . . . "Well I've been just peachy."  
  
"Heh, that's what Jeri would say," Takato thought. "Hm, good thing she's not around to see me like this."  
  
"Come on guys, we gotta get back on track of searching for civilization," said Takuya  
  
"Alright."  
  
Soon, everyone put out the fire, packed up, and headed out to find civilization with Davis dragging Kazu by the back of the shirt and Kouji on a gurney. Poor him.  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked Tommy.  
  
"If we pour water over him, he'll be fine at least," Davis replied. "If not, I'll punch him again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
It's over for this chapter. Just one more and this story will draw to an end! Then I can work on other stories . . . God I'm tired. Did you know I just got back from going to a wedding that was four hours away from where I live?! I hate weddings . . . Oh well, congrats to them and lights out for me. *goes to sleep* zzzzZZZZZzzzzzz . . . Oh yeah, if anybody would like to know, this story was 20 pages long. TWENTY PAGES LONG . . . !!! zzzzZZZ . . . 


	7. The Joy of Camping When It’s Over

Camping With The Digimon  
  
Disclaimer: Toei owns Digimon. And this is the last chapter. XD  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is the end. The last chapter to 'Camping With The Digimon'. After this, I'll probably have a new story coming up maybe in . . . October? November? Or maybe around in December? I dunno but it seems kind of far from now. Oh well, you'll see a new story soon to make it simple to say. :P Oh yeah, thank you for ALL the reviews and comments from you people and I'm surprise because this is the first time ever for me getting over ten reviews for just one story. Hehe.  
  
Summary: A nice and relaxing camping trip. Gathered around the campfire, listening to ghost stories, star gazing, and then sleeping with a bear next to you in the tent. Aaaaaaagggghhhhh!!! Another mischief of brought from the Digimon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: The Joy of Camping When It's Over  
  
" . . . Hey."  
  
"Yeah . . .?"  
  
" . . . Ya bored yet . . . ?"  
  
" . . . What do you think?"  
  
"Well I was just asking . . . What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Time to die of boredom."  
  
Terriermon sighed. It's hard to talk to Cyberdramon when he's in this mood.  
  
Gatomon looked through the hole in the roof that Cyberdramon made last night to see the position of the sun. "Mmmm, I say it's about nine o'clock in the morning now. You think the bear is still out there to come back and eat us?"  
  
"Anyone wants to stick their head out there and find out?" asked Renamon.  
  
No one volunteered.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well we could have another water war . . ." Terriermon suggested.  
  
"Nah, we tried that and it got boring afterwards . . ." Cyberdramon answered.  
  
"Since when can a water war get boring?! They're 100% pure wet and wild funness!!" Terriermon shouted.  
  
"Funness isn't even a word."  
  
"But it was fun when we poured cold water down Nehmon's pants," Terriermon commented. "Too bad I can't do that to Henry. Hehehehehehehehe!!!"  
  
"Hey . . . This is my pants you're talking about! Do not offend the pants!" Nehmon glared through his closed eyes.  
  
All night they've been staying in the bathing lodge to shell themselves from the bear if she returned. They all tried to sleep but sleeping in a bathtub was hard on the spine and sleeping on the tile floor was cold. There was nothing to do except sit in there all night until they're sure that the bear wouldn't return. But of course, when was that going to happen? They all had to be on guard in case if she does attack but they only had hot water and shampoo to defend themselves. (They can blind the bear with the shampoo at least :P )  
  
Guilmon's stomach roared and grumbled. "Ooooh, I'm hungry . . . What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Hmmm, sunny side up eggs, scrambled eggs, egg benedicts, omelets, Danish bacon, Canadian bacon, sausages, French toasts, bagels, croissants, French baguettes, banana muffins, strawberry pancakes, blueberry pancakes, blackberry pancakes, poppy seed muffins, waffles drenched in maple syrup, porridge, milk, green tea, earl gray tea, coffee, cappuccino, latte, orange juice, apple juice, pineapple juice, and the best thing of all, prune juice!!" Armadillomon listed.  
  
"Ooh! I wanna cappuccino!!" Nehmon shouted. "And a bagel too!"  
  
Guilmon was skeptical of this. He knew Armadillomon was always the sarcastic one. " . . . Really?"  
  
"No, but you can have pinecones, sticks, pine needles, tree bark, and dead leaves for breakfast," Armadillomon answered. "It's healthy and zero percent in cholesterol!! MmmmmMMMmmm!!! Better than eating eggs anytime of the day!"  
  
" . . . I think Armadillomon went nuts," Guilmon whispered to Veemon.  
  
"Well you can have soap for breakfast," Veemon replied. "There's lots, and lots, and lots of soap in here for breakfast! Plus did you know, soap is made of animal fat so eat up!!"  
  
"Can we change the subject? I don't wanna think about food now . . ." Cyberdramon pleaded, feeling his stomach chewing on itself.  
  
"Food . . . Need food . . ." Guilmon grumbled.  
  
"Guilmon shut up! You're making me hungry too . . ." Terriermon replied.  
  
"Where's Beelzemon? Is he still out there?" Lopmon wondered.  
  
"Apparently he hasn't returned from his 'date' yet . . ." Cyberdramon snickered, giving a cruel chuckle for Beelzemon's misfortune. "Hehehehehe."  
  
"KNOCK!"  
  
"KNOCK!"  
  
"Someone's at the door!!"  
  
"It's the bear! It's the bear!!" Patamon_F panicked.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeee!!! Hide! Hide!" Bokomon screamed as everyone scattered to a hiding spot in case it was a bear.  
  
Renamon saw through this and knew it wasn't the bear. " . . . Would a bear knock on the door?"  
  
Bokomon raised his head out of the toilet that he was hiding in. "Umm, I guess not. Hehe, false alarm everyone."  
  
Renamon went over to the door and opened it to have something, black, ugly, dirty, and bloody pile up at her feet with a plop. "Ow! Pleh . . . em . . . esaelp . . . ?"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!! That's even worse than a bear!!" Bokomon screamed as he scrunch further into the toilet bowl to hide. "Agh! Nehmon! Find your own toilet bowl to hide in!!"  
  
Renamon kicked the thing over to see it was- "Oh, it's just Beelzemon."  
  
Guilmon then noticed something.  
  
"Beelzemon? Oh, he came back!" Wormmon cheered.  
  
"Yesh but he shtinks . . . Ewwww," said Patamon, holding his nose.  
  
He was covered in his own blood with scratches all over and his clothing were all torn up again like before.  
  
Renamon quickly closed and locked the door and looked at Beelzemon. "So . . . How now brown cow?"  
  
Beelzemon answered, "Ehs . . . koot . . . em . . . kcab ot reh . . . *cough*"  
  
Renamon couldn't understand a single word. " . . . Pardon?"  
  
"My goodness. Whatever Beelzemon went through with that bear last night has really jogged his brain," Hawkmon inferred. "He's speaking backward!"  
  
"Beelzemon, wake up! You're back at the campground," said Renamon, trying to clear his mind by hitting him gently across the face.  
  
"Raeb . . . yrt ot . . ." Beelzemon muttered.  
  
Renamon hit a little bit harder. "Beelzemon wake up!"  
  
"Ton . . . won . . . evif erom etunim . . ." Beelzemon mumbled more.  
  
"Did he mean 'Won Ton Soup'?" Guilmon wondered. "There's soup at the bear's den?!"  
  
"Guilmon!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"What? I though he said Wont Ton . . ." Guilmon moaned.  
  
" . . ." Renamon dragged the half-dead Beelzemon over to the bathtub where Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Veemon, and Guilmon hid as they scurried out of her way. She threw him into the bathtub with a thud.  
  
"What's she doing?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"I think she's gonna shower him . . ." Armadillomon guess.  
  
"Shower him?!" Terriermon bug eyed.  
  
Renamon took the showering hose off its hook and started whacking Beelzemon across the head, left and right, back and forth. "Snap out of it! Don't make me try something harder!"  
  
" Yeah, 'shower him' . . ." Veemon quoted. "Shower him with whacks and punches if you mean that."  
  
"What the- hey! Ow! Jeez! Rena- OW! Stop it you-! OW!! Renamon please- Bwah!! Gah!!" Beelzemon then started waving and shouting in the bathtub. "I'm awake! I'm awake!! Dude I got molested and humped by a bear in one night for goodness sake!!"  
  
" . . .Humped?" said a questionably looking Terriermon.  
  
" . . . By a bear . . . ?" Armadillomon added, also as confused as Terriermon.  
  
" . . . ?" Guilmon gave a questionable look.  
  
"Ooookay . . ." Veemon nodded slowly.  
  
"Whatever," Cyberdramon said simply.  
  
"Ah, he's awake then," Hawkmon said gladly. "Although he may still be delirious."  
  
Beelzemon tripped out of the tub and fell flat on the tile floor chin first. "Oi . . . That was the worse night of my life with a female . . . Ever."  
  
"So tell us, what did the mother bear do when she dragged you there?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"Did the bear 'come on' to you?" asked Gatomon too, snickering at the thought of it.  
  
"Well duh! Why do you think it dragged me back to the cave?! To eat me?!" Beelzemon took in a deep breath to calm himself from the nightmare. "Oi . . . Believe me, that bear was horny as a Horny Toad and I prefer NOT to get into details . . ."  
  
"So the bear hit on you first?" asked Veemon.  
  
"Who the hell would wanna hit on Beelzemon?" asked Armadillomon, also bombarding Beelzemon with questions.  
  
"So . . . Did she 'get on' to you . . .?" Renamon wondered.  
  
" . . . What?" Beelzemon asked.  
  
"You know, 'jump', you?" she hinted.  
  
"Jump . . . ?"  
  
" . . . Did she hump you or not . . . ?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah so . . . It's a bear's nature, right?" Beelzemon was still confused by what she meant. "To hump a guy's leg?"  
  
" . . ."  
  
Renamon rolled her eyes and lowered herself and whispered into his ear something incomprehensible and out of everybody's ear shot or hearing. It was something not suitable for someone like Guilmon or MarineAngemon to hear. ESPECIALLY not Calumon if you know what I mean . . . ^^;;;  
  
Renamon finished, leaving Beelzemon with more grief on his face. "OH . . . Yeah, yeah . . . She 'jumped' me . . . Twice . . . And the third time when I tried to escape . . . Oi. Finally I made it out when she fell asleep. Too tired to try the fourth time."  
  
"Hmm, I guess I get my fair pay on the bet and that extra 500 yen for it happening in order from you two. . ." Renamon smirked at Lopmon and Gatomon. "Thank you, Beelzemon."  
  
"Gawd I wanna smoke now . . . BAD!!!" Beelzemon shouted. "And maybe a couple of BEERS or TWO!!"  
  
"Ah, phooey!" Gatomon cursed as she pouted, now owing Renamon some money.  
  
Lopmon sighed. "It was bound to happen . . . Too bad we didn't see it coming."  
  
"And I never got anything for my troubles . . ." Terriermon pouted.  
  
"I'll give you half of my money that I betted on you," Lopmon replied.  
  
Terriermon's face was slapped with a large smile. "THANK YOU!!"  
  
"Wait a minute, no one betted on me?!" Cyberdramon exclaimed as he suddenly saddened. "I . . . I'm hurt."  
  
"What is Beelzemon talking about? Is he talking about playing leap frog?" asked MarineAngemon.  
  
"No, it's waaaaay different than 'leap frog' . . ." Armadillomon shuddered. 'I'll never play leap frog the same way ever again because of this . . .'  
  
"So . . . What's for breakfast?"  
  
Wormmon then scanned the room to notice something. "Hmm, we're missing someone and Calumon . . ."  
  
Cyberdramon then gave a curious dog-like sniff on Beelzemon. "Phew! You stink! You need a bath!!"  
  
"No I don't!!" Beelzemon retorted. "Now leave me be as a bloody scabby piece of shit here and let me sulk . . . Ugh, where's a martini when you need one?!"  
  
Guilmon then finally got to tell Beelzemon what he noticed first when Beelzemon came in, besides seeing all the bruises, the tears, and rips. "Hehe!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"X-Y-Z!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"EX-amine Y-our Z-ipper!!" Guilmon explained, as he rolled over laughing and went over to the "Soap Bar".  
  
". . . Gee, and that's the one small thing pineapple-head noticed about me?" Beelzemon sighed as he zipped up his fly. "What am I? Half dead all the time and ugly?"  
  
"Practically as always," said Terriermon.  
  
" . . ."  
  
" . . ." Cyberdramon suddenly gave a shifty look with a grin on his face.  
  
"What? What are you looking at, you shin-head?!" Beelzemon uncomfortably moved away.  
  
Cyberdramon then gave a large grin along his face. "Hehe, you'll see . . ."  
  
" . . . ?"  
  
Suddenly it hit Beelzemon.  
  
" . . . !"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone marched their way through the forest. They didn't sleep all night since they had plenty of rest on the bus before. All night the Digidestines and Tamers wandered through the forest (with the 3 Stooges and Goggle-Head #2 skeptically wandering behind, still in fear of the Blair Witch) still looking for any signs of civilization. Meanwhile, the young ones grew bored . . . Ryo was in the lead when he felt his head was pelted with something.  
  
"Ow! What the- Okay, who threw a pine cone in the back of my head?" asked Ryo, rubbing the back of it as he turned around to face Suzie and Tommy.  
  
Both kids pointed at each other, blaming it on the other one.  
  
" . . ." Ryo sighed as he turned around to continue walking when another one hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! Okay, who did that?!"  
  
Kouichi, who was still holding the gurney with Kouji on it with Ken, pointed toward the kids.  
  
"Huh?!" the kids gasped.  
  
"Oh, so it WAS you two who threw the- Ow! What the hell?!?!" This time Ryo was pelted in the forehead while he was talking and when he looked up, he saw Kouji tossing a pinecone in his hands, playfully while sitting on the gurney.  
  
"Took you long enough," Kouji snickered. "I got bored. Nyah! Nyah!"  
  
" . . . Smart aleck Digidestine . . ." Ryo sneered as he calmly squatted down and picked up a pile of cones.  
  
Kouji was smugly smiling when he heard the words, "Death from Pinecones!!!" and then suddenly being barraged and shot at with a bunch of pine cones all coming from one person and then falling off the gurney with a thud as the attack ceased.  
  
"Hmph! That's what happen when you mess with the Legendary Tamer/Digimon King/Dimensional Hopping/Millenniummon ass whooping, Ryo Akiyama! Hahaha!" Ryo smirked proudly of his many titles and names. "Mess with me again and prepare another attack from me! Hahahaha - Ow!"  
  
Ryo then fell head first to the ground with Rika standing behind him, tossing a pinecone in her hand playfully.  
  
"Don't forget the Digimon Queen . . ." Rika reminded bluntly. "Hmph! Boys . . . Pathetic."  
  
"Hey Kouji, are you going to be okay?" asked his brother.  
  
"Why is it that when I fight and lose, it was heroically but in real life, when I fight and lose, I fall get squashed like a bug?" asked Kouji.  
  
"How am I suppose to know? I came on to the show in the middle of the season and died somewhere right before you killed Lucemon," said Kouichi. "I wish I had more air-time on the show until they slashed me off like in those soap opera shows . . ."  
  
"Well at least you fell short unlike in the TV show . . ." Ken implied. "Hey, how come you always end up in a falling scene on TV?"  
  
"Will you guys knock it off?! Sheesh! It seems like there's only a couple of us who are still sane around here!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Shhhhh! Takuya don't shout! The Blair Witch can hear us," said Kenta.  
  
"For goodness sake, its early bright morning in broad daylight! Why would the Blair Witch be chasing us here in the middle of a forest in JAPAN?!?!" Takuya stated with a demonic tone.  
  
" . . . He's scarier than the Blair Witch," whispered Davis to Takato.  
  
"We can't just keep hiking in one way," sighed Yolei. "We need to actually 'know' where we're going."  
  
"Yeah, we're going straight," answered Takuya.  
  
Yolei sighed again. "Look, one of us need to climb up a tree and scout the perimeters of this forest to see if there's any civilization there. Any volunteers?"  
  
"Well I can't climb trees. Dunno how," said Takato, feeling shame.  
  
"Got to watch over crazy Kazu here," said Davis. "Hey, Kazu, stop grabbing on to my leg like that! The witch isn't here!" as he kicked him off.  
  
"We're too young to climb trees that high," Suzie said innocently, stating for herself, Tommy, and Cody.  
  
'For once I'm glad I'm younger than everyone,' Cody thought quietly.  
  
Yolei sighed the third time this morning as she thought to herself of a plan. 'Great. Well, T.K. and Kari are still in the back of the line, still holding hands - Thank god Davis hadn't noticed. Kouichi and Ken are still carrying Kouji - Oi, stupid boy who had to injure himself the second time. Plus I wouldn't even SEND Ryo up a tree because what if he tries a 'Death from Above' attack on Kouji in the trees?! Oi . . . And J.P. is too heavy to even cling on to a tree - no offense.'  
  
"Okay it comes down to this," she announced. "Henry, Rika, Kenta, you're the only three who are eligible to climb. So which one of you are gonna climb?"  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Kenta suggested.  
  
Rika whispered something into Henry's ear and he nodded.  
  
All three of them faced each other and assumed the position.  
  
"Rock-"  
  
"Paper-"  
  
"Scissors! What the- Wha!!" Kenta shouted as Rika grabbed him by the collar of the neck and the back of his belt as she tossed him up a tree. "Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!"  
  
Kenta grabbed on to the tree he was thrown against as he hung on for dear life. He looked down at Rika and Henry as he grumbled, "You two knew that I was gonna win!"  
  
"No, we knew that YOU were going up the tree so we decided to give you a head start," Rika winked.  
  
Henry gave a chuckle. "Good luck, Kenta."  
  
"Yeah, 'good luck'. Good luck my butt!" Kenta mumbled as he climbed higher and higher. He reached to a suitable branch on the tree to sit on to get a good view of the whole entire forest. He gazed upon the sea of greens of trees and blue sky with clouds.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Nothing . . ." Kenta sighed. "Hmm?"  
  
Suddenly he saw an open spaced out area in the middle of the forest not too far off with what looks like a house. There was a civilization there! And a lake!  
  
"Guys! There's a house near here! We're save!!" Kenta shouted.  
  
Everyone below yips and hollered for joy.  
  
"You sure it isn't a ginger bread house with a witch living in there?" asked Kazu who was still going insane.  
  
"No!" Kenta shouted.  
  
"Okay." He then went back to going insane with Davis dragging him.  
  
"Now I just need to get down . . ." Kenta mumbled. " . . . Uh-oh."  
  
"Kenta! Come down!" shouted Takato.  
  
"Uh, there's a problem!" said Kenta.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't climb down!!" Kenta shouted as he clung to the branch he was on.  
  
"Sheesh, he was able to climb up but not down. Pathetic," Yolei stated as she kicked the tree. "Don't make us leave you up there!"  
  
"But I can't climb down!" Kenta shouted. "And stop kicking the tree!"  
  
"Then climb down!"  
  
"But I can't!!"  
  
"Ugh! Someone climb up there and help him down!"  
  
Suddenly a squirrel scrambled down to the branch Kenta was on. "Huh? Oh, what a cute little squirrel . . . At least you're able to climb down a tree without being afraid. Awww, he's smiling at me . . ."  
  
The squirrel was baring it's teeth out with foam and drool dripping with it's eyes bulged out and red.  
  
"What the-!! Ahhh! No! Ouch! Gah! Stop! Down! Heel! Back! Back I say! Ow! Not the face! Ahhh! Gaaaaaaahhh!!!!" Kenta screamed girl like as usual, as a squirrel fiercely attacked him. o_0;;; (Ever been attacked by a squirrel?)  
  
Suddenly Kenta lost his handling and fell out of the tree and dropped with a thud on his back.  
  
"Guess he could just drop out of the tree . . . It's a lot easier than climbing down," Davis stated.  
  
"Chico!!! Chicky! Chicky! Chico!!! Chico!!! Chico!!! Chica!!" the squirrel, uh, chirped. "Chicooooooo!!!"  
  
" . . . That's the weirdest squirrel I've ever seen in my whole entire life . . ." Takuya stared at.  
  
"Unlike the one we see at the park in the city . . ." Cody noticed. "Or the one under our tires . . ."  
  
"It be cute if its eyes weren't red and it's drooling . . ." Kari stated.  
  
"Chickity! Chic! Chic! Chic! Chic! Chico!! Chico! Chico!! Chicaaaaaaaaaaa!!" the squirrel roared . . . pounding on it's chest like a gorilla.  
  
"Okay guys, let's stop looking at the deranged 'Squirrel Warrior' and get to that lodge," said Henry. "Suzie, let's go."  
  
"Henry, can I have a pet squirrel?" she asked.  
  
"You can have the one at the park when we get back home."  
  
"But I want this one," she pointed up above.  
  
" . . . Suzie if you want 'that' one, go up there and catch it. Oh yeah, make sure you wear gloves so it doesn't bite ya."  
  
Takato looked at his poor friend who lied half-dead.  
  
"Hey, Kenta, you okay?" asked Takato.  
  
Kenta was about to stand up when an acorn hit him in the forehead and sent him falling back into the ground with a thump! Takato look up to see the squirrel tossing acorns and growling as it jumped up and down. "Chicoooooo! Chica! Chica! ChicaaAAaaa!"  
  
" . . . That's one heck of a squirrel this forest has . . ." Takato sighed. "Be great for a guard dog."  
  
Kenta was dazed and had his glasses hanging off his face as he murmured, "Uh . . . huh."  
  
"Hmmm. Kenta is gonna need a tetanus booster when we get back," Takato inferred as he dragged Kenta like Davis dragging Kazu. "Come on, Kenta. You'll be fine . . . traumatized by squirrels maybe, but fine at least."  
  
They all left the 'Squirrel Warrior' of the forest to itself as they headed off to find civilization to get help. Meanwhile the Squirrel Warrior grew restless.  
  
"ChiCo! ChIcO!! ChiCO!!! CHicA! CHiCa! ChIckY! CHicKy! ChIc! ChiC! CHiCA! ChIcO!!! ChICa!!! Raaargh!!!"  
  
(If you wanna know what that means, it means "Don't come back you soft pink fleshy things or I'll personally crush your bones and gnaw them off into dust and sweep them under this tree!! Raaargh!!!" . . . Okay, how is a small squirrel such as him gonna do that with tiny arms? Weird, no? : S But scary, yes? )  
  
Later, foot by foot, they reached the open campground that was full of torn and burned tents, small broken trees, and a robot sitting near the remains of a tent.  
  
"What the hell happen here?" asked T.K.  
  
Davis left Kazu and got a bucket of water from the lake and stood over the gibbering Kazu who was still insane. "Don't open your mouth, Kazu." Then he dumped it on Kazu's face.  
  
"SPLASH!!"  
  
"Pbbbt!! Ack! *hack* Agh!! *gargle* What was that for?!! I could've of drowned, ya know?!!" Kazu complained, spitting and coughing up water. "And dammit that water came from the lake!! Do you even know if that water was clean?! I swallowed some!!!"  
  
"Well I said 'Don't open your mouth', duh!" Davis replied.  
  
"Kenta's turn," Takato noted as he borrowed the bucket.  
  
Kazu sat up and wiped the water off his face to see a large brown figure near a tent. "Huh? Guardromon!!"  
  
Kazu immediately ran off to his partner who sat offline. "Hey, Guardromon. How you've been?" then noticing he was offline. "Oh. Well wake up! Come on! Up! Up! Up!" Kazu banged his fist on its head. "Online! Online! Online! Come on dude! Wake up!"  
  
Kazu then resorted to kicking the rickety robot. "KLANG!!"  
  
"Ooooohh!! Ah gawd that smarts! Smarts! Smarts! Smarts!!" Kazu screamed as he danced on one foot as he held the other one.  
  
Guardromon then came online. "Huh? Oh, hello Kazu!"  
  
"Hey Guardromon, what happen?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Hm? I dunno, I was asleep all night," Guardrmon replied, absorbing the view of the scene around him of ripped up tent.  
  
"You slept through 'this'?!" Kazu shouted. "How can anybody sleep through this?! It looks like a mini twister ran through here with a pack of pachyderm elephants trampling it!!"  
  
"But you were able to sleep through during a roller coaster ride once when we went to Six Flags . . ." Guadromon reminded.  
  
Kazu tried to remember that. "Oh yeah . . . Hehe . . . Touch'e . . . The ride wasn't that scary as I thought it was. It was like a smooth drive in a Jaguar car," he smiled.  
  
" . . ." Guardromon replied.  
  
"Hey, if Guardromon is here . . . Where's all the other Digimon?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Who cares?! Look a bus!!" Davis shouted as he practically ran up to the parked bus and hugged it. "We can get out of this crazy forest and go home!!"  
  
"But don't you even care about Veemon?!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Meh. He's a hassle to take care of and my paid expense is mostly devoted to his junk food supply rather than actual food!!" Davis yelled, as if trying to tell Veemon, wherever he was, that he was pain in the arse!!  
  
"Look! Is that smoke coming from the lodge?" asked Kari, looking up at the spout on the roof.  
  
"Hmm? No that's the Bathing Lodge so it must be steam," Guardromon informed.  
  
"If there's steam coming from in there than the Digimon must be in there!" Zoe implied.  
  
Davis immediately ran forward to the lodge. "VEEEEEEEEMON!!!!"  
  
" . . . Just a second ago, didn't he just complained that Veemon was a hassle in the ass?" Kouji remembered.  
  
"*sigh* He changes his mind easily," Ken retorted.  
  
Davis opened the Bathing Lodge door to be greeted by the small blue puppy dog dragon who had it's arms crossed over it's chest and was tapping his foot in a annoyed way. "So I'm a hassle to ya, huh? A pain up in the spine you would say?"  
  
"Aww, did I say that? Come on . . . Give your ol' bud a hug! I'll do anything to make it up to ya . . . I was just kidding and all . . ." said Davis trying to embrace his buddy in his arm to assure him he's still okay. Davis and Veemon gave each other a hug when-!  
  
"SNAP!!"  
  
"Youch!!" Davis yelped as he clasped his left ear. "What's that for?!?!"  
  
"You said you would make it up to me," Veemon replied, having just bitten Davis' ears. "That made me feel better. I forgive ya!"  
  
"Hehe . . ." Davis sneered. 'I'll kill ya in your sleep when we get back for this.'  
  
"Hey what's going on?" asked T.K. with everyone following him to the door way and then suddenly noticing a scene that was beyond Veemon Davis' conflict. "What the-!!"  
  
"Blargh!! Pbbbtt!!! Patooey! Agh! You got shampoo in my mouth you bi- *garlge*gargle*!!!" Beelzemon shouted, as his voice was literally drowned out by water.  
  
"Hold still Beelzemon! Gotta rub that dirt off of your face!" Gatomon ordered.  
  
"Pbbbt!! But I don't need a bath!!" Beelzemon spat.  
  
Beelzemon was splashing in the bathtub wildly as Cyberdramon, Gatomon, Renamon, MarineAngemon, and the two Patamons were try to hold him down and wash him. Lopmon and Terriermon were carrying on a conversation about betting, Guilmon was eating soap bars with Nehmon, Armadillomon with Bokomon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon were talking about a separate conversation. Apparently about your pinky finger.  
  
"I'm just saying that in about five centuries later, our pinky finger will shrivel and fall off because it doesn't really serves as purpose. I mean it's just an extra finger at the end of your hand," said Bokomon.  
  
"Nuh-uh! The pinky finger DOES have a purpose," Armadillomon protested.  
  
"What's that? The pinky finger is worthless. All it does is stick out when you try to drink a nice cup of tea and gets cut off when you use the paper shredding machine . . ." said Hawkmon.  
  
Armadillomon smiled. "But it can also be handy to clean your ears, ya know? Like this!" Armadillomon then started to dig his last claw on his paw into his right ear and wriggled it. "Ahh, there! See? It does serve a purpose. Wow, that's a big ball of wax!"  
  
"Ewwww . . ." Wormmon blurted.  
  
Takato immediately ran to Guilmon and hugged him. "Guilmon! I was so worry!!"  
  
Guilmon hiccuped a bubble in reply, "Me *hiccup* too!"  
  
"Man, I haven't gotten to eat anything! (Well except those dried peas and powdered milk if you consider it food) . . . I'm starving! Guilmon, what did you eat this morning?" J.P. wondered.  
  
"*hiccup* Soap! *hiccup* And lots and lots of soap!!" Guilmon grinned as he devoured another bar of soap.  
  
" . . . Is the word 'soap' slang for something edible?"  
  
"Lopmon!! You're here!!" Suzie screamed as she ran across to Lopmon. She stepped on a bar of soap and started slipping and sliding all the way to her partner Digimon. "Whaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh! Watch out!" Lopmon warned as she jumped out of the way.  
  
"Huh?" Terriermon didn't know what was going on until he saw charging Suzie coming at him. "Waaahh!!"  
  
"CRASH!! BAM!! WHAM!!"  
  
Suzie had crashed right into Terriermon and was happy to have at least one of them there with her. "Oh I'm so happy you're here Terriermon!! I was so bored!! I'm gonna feed ya, and bathe ya, and put bubbles in that bath of yours, and play dress up, Tea Time, and most fun of all, the Miss Pwetty Pants Treatment!!"  
  
Terriermon was horror struck when he heard the last thing. Although the first proposal of feeding him sounded better.  
  
"Hey, Cyberdramon! What are you guys doing to Beelzemon?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Giving him a bath," Cyberdramon replied as he dunked Beelzemon under water again.  
  
"*gargle**gargle*!!!"  
  
"Hold still Beelzemon! Have to scrub your foot," said Renamon as she pulled his foot out of the water and started scrubbing the sole of his foot with a sponge that tickled him.  
  
"Whahahahaha!! Stop it! You're tickling me!!!" Beelzemon hollered and laughed as he struggled. Then Gatomon poured a bucket of cold water over his head. "Whhhaaaa!! COLD!!!"  
  
"This is like giving a dog a bath . . ." Patamon thought.  
  
"Puppy!! Sit! Stay! Heel!!" Patamon_F commanded Beelzemon to do.  
  
"Hey, I'm no dog you son of a b- AGGHHH!!! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Beelzemon screamed as Gatomon poured hot water over his head.  
  
"Okay, since we're all here, let's get out of this crazy forest, back on the bus, and OUT of HERE!!!" Takuya ordered.  
  
"Awww, do we have to? I'm eating here," Nehmon asked. "Back home, they probably don't have soap as good as this one. Mmmm, yummy!"  
  
"You're an idiot, Nehmon . . ."  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I can carry some in my pants and bring them back home with me! Oooh!!"  
  
"I wouldn't go out there if I were you," said Wormmon.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ken.  
  
"There's a mother loving humping bear out there that's 'why not'!!!" Beelzemon shouted.  
  
"She get you or something . . . ?" Davis implied, followed by a snicker. "With a little this, a little that . . . ? Ya know? Hehehehehe."  
  
"What? Where are you getting that from?"  
  
"You know, did you or did you not go home with that bear . . .?" Davis snickered more.  
  
Beelzemon replied in an unpleasant way of saying, " . . . Yes."  
  
Kouji started to fall to the ground and roll over laughing. "Oh my god!! You had sex with a bear?!?! Whahahahahahaha!! Oh this is rich!! A bear actually hit on you first?!?!?!" (A/N: It's too early in the morning for me to be thinking about something like this . . .)  
  
"You should've played dead," Zoe advised. "She would've left you alone at least."  
  
"Hm, I never knew you were such a 'lady's man', Beelzemon," Kazu laughed along. "And I never knew you were desperate to having the 'cha-cha dance' with a . . . Bwahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
A large vein popped in Beelzemon's head. "Why you punk nose kid . . . !!" He immediately jumped out of the tub, grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, and grabbed all three boys by the collar of their shirt. "Why you son of a-!!"  
  
"Nu-uh-uh! You're not gonna start swearing off now," Cyberdramon scolded.  
  
"What? I was just gonna say son of a gun."  
  
"Alright guys, reunion is over and let's get the heck out of here," Takato announced. "Pronto! Andala! Vamoose! Already I'm paranoid about being here."  
  
"Wanna come back next year for vacation?" said Rika.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Awww, do we have to, *hic* Takato?" Guilmon pleaded. "I had fun!"  
  
"The bus is right out there and we can all fit on there so I see no problem of not leaving!" Takato replied.  
  
"Alright, alright. We can go as soon as I dry myself and find my trousers," said Beelzemon as he went to go find it.  
  
"Uh, guys . . ." said Cody, peering out through the window shades.  
  
"What is it, Cody?" asked Armadillomon, cleaning his other ear of wax.  
  
Yolei opened the shades for everyone to see. "What the- OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"Whoa!!"  
  
The bus that the Digimon used to get to the campsite was starting it's engine and smoke fumes exhausted. Hairy old Bigfoot was driving the bus with the bus drivers hat on his head, the Blair Witch lady was wearing her sundress and straw hat as if she was going to the Bahamas, the Jersey Devil was on there too, the Chupacabra, a Leprechaun, a Yeti, a Jackalope (aww, a cute bunny with horns!), and even the mother bear too!  
  
"SEE?! I TOLD YOU THE BLAIR WITCH EXISTS!!!" Kazu shouted, dragging Henry by the face and shoving it against the window.  
  
"I see! I see! Now let go of me!!" Henry shouted.  
  
"Hey, where's a camera when you need one?! I can make big bucks out of this shot!!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
Suzie gasps, "A cute little fuzzy bunny with horns!! Henry! Henry! Can I have one! Can I have one?!?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah-ha!! I knew the Jersey Devil is real!! It didn't crash into electrical wires and fried!!" Davis stated.  
  
"Hm, my tail feathers are still fried . . ." said Hawkmon.  
  
"A Leprechaun! Quick! Someone help me catch him! If we get him, we get his pot of gold!!!" J.P. shouted gleefully.  
  
"Uh-uh, J.P., I wouldn't go out there if the Yeti and Bigfoot was standing right there with him," Tommy quivered and hid behind him.  
  
"Wasn't that the Jersey Devil that we ran over once?" asked Rika.  
  
" . . . Yeah it is. It still has the face scar of Kazu's truck emblem when Guardromon hit him," said Takato.  
  
"Man, I would hate to have a Chevy truck logo on the side of my face," Veemon pitied.  
  
"What?! A Chevy truck is cool looking!" Kazu shouted. "It's big! It's rugged! And look at how much it can load in the rear!!"  
  
"Sure . . . Whatever!" Veemon replied.  
  
"Ah-ha!! I knew the Jersey Devil is real!! It didn't crash into electrical wires and fried!!" Davis stated.  
  
"Hm, my tail feathers are still fried . . ." said Hawkmon.  
  
"El Chupacabra!!" Kouichi exclaimed.  
  
Veemon suddenly jumped in fury and started yelling. "Argh! It's you again!! ¿Usted se vuelve tan, eh? ¡Ahora le mataré desemejante de la vez última! Hargh!!"  
  
"What the- Veemon, you never told me you spoke Spanish," said Davis.  
  
"I learned some when we had to do the Spanish dub version in Mexico," said Veemon. "¡Le demostraré mi furia! ¡Usted robará mi burrito de lujo del emparedado del pollo y conseguirá nunca otra vez lejos con él!"  
  
" . . . Ken, you're the smart one. What's he saying?!" Davis asked.  
  
" . . . He's saying 'I'll show you my fury. Never again shall you steal my chicken deluxe sandwich burrito and get away with it' . . . Um, interesting . . ." Ken inferred.  
  
"Veemon is mad cause of a chicken burrito?" Davis asked.  
  
Forget the burrito! They're stealing our bus!!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Hey Beelzemon, you never got 'her' phone number, Hahahaha," Kouji laughed.  
  
" . . . Shut up. Don't make me grab ya over there and drop my towel while I do so . . ." Beelzemon threatened. (A/N: *A random fangirl of Beelzemon: DROP YOUR TOWEL!!! Whoooo!!! *gasp and faint* 0_o;;;)  
  
The bus started and was starting to drive out of the parking area. "Well there goes our ride . . ."  
  
"Hey, where's Calumon?" asked Zoe.  
  
"Oooh! Oooh! There! There!" Guilmon pointed frantically at the back of the bus. "SuperCalumon is back!!"  
  
Everybody turned around to read Calumon's sign he held up from the back window.  
  
"It says, 'Whoo! Whoo! I saved the pie lady and I'm going home! Nyah! Nyah! Hahaha!' . . ." Ken read. "He actually has a better evil laugh than I do."  
  
Cyberdramon gave a frustrated growl as he got a sign from nowhere, and a pen, and started scribbling something on there and put it against the window. "Well read this you SuperLoserCalumon!! Ha!!"  
  
Calumon squinted to see what it read. Shock overcame him as he madly scribbled something on the back side of the board and presented it against the window.  
  
"You're a large demented psychotic spoony bard of a dragon you- WHAT THE?!?! HEY!! LET ME AT HIM!!!" Cyberdramon growled as he practically ripped the door open and ran after the bus. "I'll rip off that small thing you call a head of yours once I get my claws sunk into you!!! Raaaarrrggghhh!!"  
  
"Will he be back?" asked Tommy.  
  
"We should've asked him to bring us with him," said J.P.  
  
"We're never going home, are we?" Suzie asked her older brother.  
  
"No unless there's a Call Box near by to get help," said Henry.  
  
" . . . I think I saw one down the road," said Veemon. "About 12 miles down the road."  
  
"I can't even walk a mile," exclaimed MarineAngemon. "Cause I float! Wheee!!" As he zipped away.  
  
On the bus, all the monsters and freaks started talking among each other.  
  
"Hey, what's that dragon doing, chasing after us?" asked the Yeti.  
  
"Should we stop and let the ol' laddy get on with us?" the Leprechaun suggested in an Irish accent.  
  
Calumon jumped on the Leprechaun and shook his head in a 'no' fashion furiously. "All right, all right. We won't let him on."  
  
"Besides, he might eat Mr. Jack de Fuzzy Wuzzy," said the Jersey Devil, referring to the Jackalope's real name.  
  
"What about the bear?" said Bigfoot.  
  
"Aww, sweet ol' Penelope? She won't even hurt a fly . . . Just this spring she gave birth to two cubs! They're being cubbysat, hehehehehe," the Blair Witch cackled. "Right Penelope? You wouldn't hurt a fly, would ya?"  
  
The mother bear, Penelope, shook her head vigorously in a 'no' fashion . . . (*cough* Liar! *cough*) Not taking in account of last night's 'rough' housing . . .  
  
"Rargh! Don't be poking your horns into my arm! I'm driving here!" Bigfoot shouted.  
  
"¿Hey, así que donde vamos?" El Chupacabra asked, translating to   
  
"I don't know . . . What do you think? Hey! Why not head up to Tokyo! Little Calumon can show us around since he knows the place," the Blair Witch suggested.  
  
"Oooh! I wanna try one of those Dance, Dance, Revolution arcade games they have!!" Bigfoot grinned. "Hehe, I'm pretty good at dancin'!"  
  
"Yet, they don't make Tap Dancing Shoes for your size . . ."  
  
"Hmmm, I hope they don't have any electrical wires for me to crash into . . ." the Jersey Devil pondered. "Better stick low to ground."  
  
"Whooo! We're going to Tokyo!!" the Yeti cheered. "Now where's my 'Get to Know Japanese' guide . . ."  
  
"Sé decir un par de palabras en japonés," said the Chupacabra.  
  
"What do you know? You speak Spanish!!!" the Yeti shouted.  
  
The Chupacabra gave a menacing glare. " . . . Baka . . ."  
  
" . . ." The Yeti found his Japanese book and looked it up. "HEY!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, back at the lodge . . .  
  
Cyberdramon came back huffing and puffing. "I *gasp* hate *ack!* chasing *guh!* a bus!"  
  
"Hey, close the door! I trying to take a bubble bath in here!" shouted Beelzemon from in the tub as he scrubbed his back with a scrub brush. "Where's a rubber ducky when ya need one, huh?"  
  
" . . . Soooo, what's do you guys wanna do?" Takato wondered.  
  
Suddenly all the Digimon, including Beelzemon had a large grin grow along their face.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Beelzemon.  
  
"Uh-huh!!" Guilmon smiled happily, as he scooped up a bucket of water.  
  
"Hehe! Finally, pure 100% of funness!!" Terriermon cried with glee.  
  
"There is no such thing as the word - Oh forget it! Whatever . . . " Cyberdramon growled. "CHARGE!!!"  
  
"SPLISH!"  
  
"SPLASH!!"  
  
"POW!!"  
  
"COWABUNGA!!"  
  
**THE END**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
It's over! And I'm sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter up . . . I blame high school. :P  
  
Evil Geography teacher. Evil Senior students. Evil computer . . . What's a little ol' Freshman like me suppose to do?  
  
Till next time, see ya later! 


End file.
